The Promise of Life, for Life
by Miss-Snape-69
Summary: Voilà la suite de "Two lost souls who together form one" Vous pouvez lire uniquement celle-ci, mais je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire le premier tome ;) Alors que la nuit envahit le monde, qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire revenir la lumière ? Des mots chuchotés, un serment indéfectible et tout bascule ... Mais de quel côté ? Venez voir par vous même.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde ! =D_

 _Voilà le début de ce tome 2 ;) Je tiens à dédier ce second tome à tous ceux qui m'inspirent, qu'ils soient avec moi physiquement ou en pensées et aussi à vous qui faite vivre cette fiction en lisant et en laissant une review =)_

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce que vous lirez ^^_

 _Bisous !_

* * *

Souvenez vous ... Dans le tome précédent, nous avions laissés Hermione et Severus dans leur chalet en Finlande. Sev, blessé, et les Mangemorts ayant pénétré le Château, ils avaient dû fuir au plus vite.

Chapitre 1: « Start a Family », Texas feat Alan Rickman

Il faisait sombre, le ciel était encombré de nuages, cachant les étoiles et la lune à la vue de tous.

Cette rue moldue était absolument déserte, il n'y avait qu'une jeune fille qui avançait d'un pas à la fois pressé et prudent. Elle portait plusieurs sacs de courses dont on pouvait distinguer les enseignes de divers magasins et d'une pharmacie. Arrivée à une zone de transplanage, elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour respirer, non sans avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien seule, avant de transplaner pour la Finlande.

Cette fois, elle se précipita vers un chalet que l'on apercevait au loin. Elle entra en trombe avant de refermer la porte pour remettre les sorts de protection qu'elle avait déjà enlevés plus tôt dans la journée.

Rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis son départ, si ce n'est le feu qui avait fini par s'éteindre. Une fois plusieurs bûches ajoutées dans l'âtre et les dernières braises réanimées, elle s'accroupit au pied du fauteuil où un homme, tout de noir vêtu, était allongé, une serviette sur le front et une couverture des pieds jusqu'au haut du buste.

« Severus, réveilles-toi …, dit-elle doucement en caressant sa joue.

-Amour ? C'est toi ?, dit-il faiblement en papillonnant des yeux.

-Oui … Je suis rentrée et … J'ai des médicaments.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller, dit-il en tremblant.

-Ta fièvre augmente … tiens, prend ça …, dit-elle en lui donnant un verre d'eau et un médicament.

-Je ne veux pas de trucs moldus …

-Oh, ne recommence pas ! Tu as beau être sorcier, tu peux utiliser des produits moldus.

-Non. De la pimentine serait plus efficace.

-Sev, je n'ai pas de pimentine alors ne fais pas l'enfant et prend ça.

-Je t'ai dit non, Hermione. Je préfère encore mourir.

-Et bien, moi, je ne veux pas ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ravaler tes foutus principes de sorciers à la noix et de prendre ce comprimé si tu ne veux pas que je te le fasse avaler de force. »

Il grommela encore quelques minutes avant qu'un regard noir –et affreusement snapien- de la jeune fille ne le fasse capituler.

Ca faisait déjà deux mois qu'ils vivaient de cette manière : caché. Le Monde Magique avait bien changé depuis leur fuite. Les Mangemorts avaient pris possession de Poudlard et du Ministère dans le même temps. Tous les partisans de la Lumière étaient traqués activement, un programme anti Nés-Moldus avait été lancé, ce dernier ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui d'Hitler durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale pour exterminer les juifs. Evidemment, tout cela avait été mis en place dans le plus grand secret de la population.

La jeune Rouge et Or n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses amis. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre était qu'Harry, les Weasley, Luna et Amélie avaient pu fuir avec Dumbledore. Pansy et Drago avaient dû rejoindre leurs parents aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais mis à part ces quelques brides d'information, ils étaient dans l'inconnu.

Severus et elle s'étaient réfugiés en Finlande et les seules sorties qu'elle s'autorisait de temps à autre étaient celles dans le Monde Moldu pour aller chercher des vivres et des médicaments au gré des besoins.

Elle avait été voir ses parents qui, en tant que dentistes, ont accès à des produits médicaux introuvables en vente libre dans le commerce. C'est notamment grâce à ces produits qu'elle avait pu anesthésier Severus localement le temps de le recoudre sommairement. Pourtant, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis, les blessures de l'homme ne cessaient de se rouvrir. Elle avait épuisé les maigres réserves médicinales magiques qu'ils possédaient en un mois, en les ayant pourtant rationnés au maximum, et était maintenant résolue à acheter des médicaments moldus, et à forcer son homme à les avaler.

Elle caressa doucement le visage du Maître des Potions, écartant les quelques mèches qui étaient venues se coller à son front Elle changea sa compresse pour en remettre une plus fraîche, arrachant un soupir à l'homme.

« Ça va mieux ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Ton foutu médicament ne fait pas effet …

-Tu l'as pris il y a quelques minutes, laisse lui le temps d'agir.

-Les produits sorciers, eux …

-Sev, s'il te plait, l'interrompit-elle, Arrête de dénigrer les choses moldues de la sorte …

-Je n'ai jamais aimé les moldus.

-Et moi ? Et mes parents ? Et Océane et Romane ?

-C'est différent.

-Non, c'est pareil …

-Si tous les moldus étaient comme vous, le monde tournerait bien mieux.

-Parlons d'autres choses …

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? Le Maître dirige le Monde Magique, nos partisans qui ne sont pas déjà morts se cachent et nous, nous sommes en train de pourrir ici comme des chiens. Toi, tu t'épuises à me soigner et moi, je contracte toutes les maladies et les infections qui existent sur cette foutue planète. »

Hermione était habituée maintenant : chaque fois qu'il était de nouveau plus lucide, il rageait sur cette situation. Elle aussi, ça l'agaçait, mais lui, il était oppressé ici, obligé de rester allongé et caché pendant que la guerre se jouait. L'espion en lui, n'en avait pas l'habitude, loin de là.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te donner ce médicament, souffla-t-elle doucement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu recommences comme hier, avant-hier, et le jour d'avant et celui d'avant aussi …

-Je sais … Mais ça m'énerve.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais on n'a pas le choix.

-Viens là … », dit-il doucement en lui laissant de la place dans le divan.

Elle se redressa et vint se glisser sous la couverture, se calant contre son torse.

« Tu dois te reposer …

-Amour, c'est à toi de te reposer, dit-il en embrassant sa tempe doucement.

-J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça … », murmura-t-elle en fermant lentement les yeux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **La Gazette du Sorcier**

 **Nouvelles mesures !**

Suite aux changements établis au sein du Ministère, de nouvelles lois viennent d'être votées.

Le nouveau ministre de la Magie, Pius Thicknesse a déclaré : « Je souhaite rendre à notre Monde sa puissance et sa gloire d'antan. »

Pour se faire, toute personne travaillant au Ministère devra maintenant passer des évaluations pour que désormais, seuls les meilleurs des meilleurs soient aux commandes des opérations.

Retrouvez la liste complète des nouveaux décrets dans notre dossier explicatif, page 3.

 **Un nouveau quartier à Londres**

Au vu du nombre grandissant de sorcier nés-Moldus, le Ministère a décidé de faire construire un tout nouveau quartier dans Londres, ce dernier étant uniquement réservé à des sorciers qui ne sont pas issus de parents sorciers. De ce fait, les sorcières et sorciers pourront être intégrés progressivement et plus facilement à notre population tout en leur laissant leurs points de repères. En page 6, découvrez l'interview de l'architecte qui a dessiné les plans de ce nouveau quartier. Il nous parle des habitations, des boutiques et des autres aménagements qui seront présents.

 **Nouveau département au Ministère**

Autre nouveauté de ce Ministère tout neuf : un nouveau département. Nous avons pu parler avec Cashia Nohed, la responsable du département des naissances sorcières.

Tout de suite, les détails de cette interview exclusive :

« Mademoiselle Nohed, vous êtes maintenant la responsable de ce nouveau département des naissances sorcières, en quoi va consister ce nouveau département ?

-Et bien, nous allons dans un premier temps étudier les listes qui sont déjà en notre possession afin de pouvoir faire différentes études. Nous voudrions pouvoir établir un plan des différentes familles de sorciers de notre pays.

-Mais quel est le but sur le long terme et pour le futur ?

-Nous souhaiterions, dans la mesure du possible, réhabiliter d'anciennes familles de sorcier, actuellement « éteintes » pour manque de descendance. Nous aimerions également rééquilibrer notre société qui comporte un nombre élevé de Nés-Moldus ou de Sang-Mêlés mais un nombre très faible de Sangs-Purs.

-Est-ce qu'une loi sur les naissances est à envisager comme nous avons pu l'observer au niveau du peuple chinois ?

-Nous l'ignorons pour le moment. Nous devons d'abord étudier les statistiques qui découleront de nos recherches pour pouvoir établir un programme basé sur des faits réels, appuyés par des chiffres concrets.

-Merci mademoiselle d'avoir répondu à nos question afin d'éclairer notre population.

-C'est naturel. Les sorcières et sorciers de notre pays doivent être informés et surtout doivent comprendre précisément les buts poursuivis par ce nouveau gouvernement afin que les nouvelles réformes ne soient pas mal interprétées. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Severus, tu ne peux pas encore te lever.

-Je n'en peux plus de rester allongé à longueur de journée ! J'ai besoin de bouger, de sortir, de faire de la magie !

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est ce que je veux moi aussi ?

-Tu as vécu comme une Moldue pendant 11 ans, la magie ne fait partie de toi que depuis 6 ans !

-Et alors ?!, s'énerva-t-elle, Moi aussi j'aime la magie, moi aussi j'étouffe de devoir rester ici à ne rien faire. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! On doit rester cachés et …

-Attendre que les autres bougent ? Et si les autres attendent que nous bougions, que faisons-nous ? On attend ici comme des abrutis ! Je veux agir moi !

-tu n'as pas encore assez de force. Il y a deux jours à peine, tu ne savais pas aligner deux mots à cause de la fièvre.

-La fièvre a baissé.

-Mais tes blessures suintent encore. Sev, s'il te plait, reste ici …

-Non. », Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Hermione, qui elle était restée assise sur le divan, se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce qu'il pouvait être borné et exaspérant parfois. Mais elle le comprenait. Après toutes ces années, il avait pris l'habitude d'être au cœur de l'action, en plein centre du combat, et pas en retrait de la sorte. Et puis, on ne change pas un homme de 37 ans comme Severus Rogue. Elle se redressa alors déterminée, sachant très bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le faire se calmer.

S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait pu apprendre de son homme, c'est qu'aucun plat n'avait plus grâce à ses yeux que des roulades d'endives au jambon gratinées. C'était considéré autrefois comme le plat des pauvres, pourtant il en raffolait comme si c'était le met le plus exceptionnel qu'il soit.

Au bout de 2h45 de préparation, la jeune fille se dirigea vers leur chambre. Elle passa simplement sa tête par la porte, se contentant de dire :

« Viens dans la salle à manger, le repas est prêt. »

Il se redressa, toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur et s'installa, la suivant du regard alors qu'elle repartait vers la cuisine pour prendre le plat. Lorsque la douce et reconnaissable odeur de son plat favori vint chatouiller ses narines, il ne put empêcher un sourire de venir s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

« Tu essayes de m'acheter avec de la nourriture ?, demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle les servait.

-Oh non … J'espère te convaincre de te tenir tranquille, mais grâce à autre chose. », Dit-elle malicieusement en collant ses lèvres à son oreille.

Il l'interrogea du regard mais elle ne dévoila rien de ce qu'elle préparait, s'asseyant à côté de lui en commençant à manger.

Ca y était, il venait d'avaler la première bouchée et déjà, il avait des remords quant à la manière dont il s'était comporté. Elle pouvait le voir dans le fond de ses yeux.

« Hermione, je …

-Mange au lieu de parler, ça va être froid sinon. », L'interrompit-elle en souriant.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans un calme reposant.

Pendant que Severus débarrassait la table, Hermione décida de sortir de sa cachette sa découverte de ce matin : une ancienne radio.

Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir dans le divan, il resta interdit :

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

-Dans un placard …, répondit-elle simplement en cherchant une fréquence correcte.

-Tu essayes de trouver une fréquence sorcière ?

-Non.

-Une fréquence d'information Moldue ?

-Non.

-Une fréquence de …

-Non.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que tu cherches, je me trompe ?

-Non. », Dit-elle en souriant avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche.

Lorsque les premières notes de musiques prirent possession de la pièce, elle sourit de contentement en se redressant. Elle s'avança vers lui en se déhanchant langoureusement en rythme alors qu'il l'interrogeait toujours autant du regard.

" **Ooh, ooh, whoa, oh, oh, oh now now**

Five drinks in on Friday night  
We only came to dry your eyes  
And get you out of your room"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Moi ? Mais rien du tout …", dit-elle malicieusement en se postant juste devant lui.

" **Now this bar has closed its doors  
I found my hand is holding yours  
Do you wanna go home so soon?"**

Elle se déhanchait lascivement devant lui, commençant à défaire les boutons de son chemisier très lentement sous les yeux de plus en plus envieux de l'homme.

" **Or maybe we should take a ride  
Through the night  
And sing along to every song  
That's on the radio  
In the back of a taxi cab in Brooklyn no, no, no  
The sun could rise  
Burning all the street lamps out at 3 AM  
So DJ, play it again"**

Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de la jeune femme qui ondulait devant lui tout en se dénudant. Elle se dévoilait lentement à son regard de braise, lui laissant entrevoir la dentelle gris perle de son soutien-gorge.

" **Until the night turns into morning  
You'll be in my arms  
And we'll just keep driving  
Along the boulevard  
And if I kissed you, darling  
Please don't be alarmed  
It's just the start of everything if you want a new love in New York"**

Elle lui souriait malicieusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux, voyant pertinemment cette lueur de plaisir qui se répandait dans ses iris. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à son jeans, ne sentant même plus la fraîcheur de la Finlande même à cette saison. Au contraire, une douce chaleur prenait possession d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle se dévêtait devant l'homme.

 **"Yesterday you gave me a call  
Stressing out about it all  
Said the world is moving too fast**

And you don't know where to begin  
'Cause you've spent a lifetime fitting in  
Only to wind up on the other side"

Après avoir envoyé balader son bas, elle s'approcha du Maître des Potions, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux en caressant doucement son torse pendant qu'il passait ses mains entre les pans du chemisier pour venir caresser sa taille fine.

" **By yourself  
And every day  
Screaming out  
To all the people that you used to know  
From a window that looks upon Manhattan skyline  
It's just the way that life goes  
And you hear it in every song you know  
So DJ, play it again"**

Cette femme était extraordinaire ! Il ne pouvait penser autre chose en cet instant. Il sentait ses lèvres douces caresser la peau de son cou dans une délicate caresse. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il était absolument odieux et imbuvable, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Mais elle ne semblait pas se laisser abattre pour autant, bien au contraire. Encore une fois aujourd'hui, il lui avait rendu la vie impossible et pourtant, elle lui avait préparé son plat préféré et elle s'offrait à lui. Il admirait cette force de caractère dont elle faisait preuve, mais jamais il ne le lui dirait, ça, non !

" **Until the night turns into morning  
You'll be in my arms  
And we'll just keep driving  
Along the boulevard  
And if I kissed you, darling  
Please don't be alarmed  
It's just the start of everything if you want a new life in New York"**

Elle s'attaqua à la sombre chemise de l'homme, défaisant les boutons un à un comme elle l'avait fait pour elle à la seule différence qu'elle embrassait son torse au fur et à mesure qu'il lui était dévoilé. Toujours lentement et langoureusement, elle commença à onduler contre les hanches, le sentant durcir contre elle avec plaisir.

" **And every song that plays  
Is just like the day you had  
And it's okay to cry  
But I'm saying maybe that's a waste of water  
You know I'm here for you  
In the back of the taxi cab tonight in New York"  
**

Une fois qu'il fut totalement déshabillé, du moins pour le haut, elle passa dans son cou, l'y embrassant doucement en mordant par endroit sa peau, le faisant gémir plusieurs fois de surprise et de plaisir. Elle remontait lentement vers le lobe de son oreille qu'elle prit aussi entre ses dents pour le mordiller amoureusement.

« Pars …, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

-Quoi ?, souffla-t-il déjà haletant.

-Tu voulais partir … Pars …

-Tu es une véritable Serpentard …, soupira-t-il en comprenant enfin son petit manège.

-A force d'être avec toi …, dit-elle amusée en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu es belle …, glissa-t-il en caressant sa joue délicatement.

-Tu ne veux plus partir ? Je croyais que tu voulais aller combattre … Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas retrouver les autres ?

-J'ai la plus merveilleuse sorcière à mes côtés.

-Et ?

-Elle m'a fait comprendre à quel point j'étais un crétin. », Dit-il avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement, la faisant gémir à son tour.

" **It's just reached the morning  
And you're still in my arms  
Now we've stopped driving  
Down the boulevard  
And I just kissed you, darling  
I hope you weren't alarmed  
It's just the start of everything that you want: a new love in New York**

A new life in New York"

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres avant de glisser lentement le long de son corps pour se retrouver à genoux entre ses jambes. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'elle caressa la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, le faisant soupirer de bonheur. Elle sourit un peu plus devant sa réaction plus que positive avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture qui l'empêchait d'avoir accès à l'objet de ses désirs.

« Tu as bien appris ta leçon … », le taquina-t-elle avant de reprendre ses délicieuses caresses.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Le Chicaneur**

 **Des disparitions inquiétantes.**

Depuis plusieurs jours, une vague de disparitions inquiétantes frappe notre pays. Parfois des familles entières qui disparaissent complètement de la surface de la Terre, des sorcières et des sorciers qui s'absentent soudainement de leur travail sans la moindre raison pour ne jamais y retourner, des enfants dont tout le monde semble avoir oublié l'existence et qui ne réapparaissent pas plus que les autres.

Aucune rançon, soudainement, à croire que depuis que le Ministère est en place, les gens disparaissent et leurs proches les oublient tout ça sans le moindre lien. Enfin, si, il y en a bien un : ils sont tous nés-moldus où, lorsqu'il s'agit de familles entières, l'un des membres est soit né-moldus, soit partisans de Dumbledore et d'Harry Potter.

Coïncidence ? Bien sûr que non ! Lorsque nous avons voulu interroger plusieurs employés de ce nouveau Ministère, la plupart ont répondu négativement, niant en bloc ces disparitions suspectes. Malheureusement, les quelques qui nous avaient accordé un entretien ont été subitement appelés par leurs supérieurs où ils se sont vus offrir des avantages inratables …

Retrouvés ci-dessous, la liste à ce jour encore provisoire, des disparus :

Mary Cattermole

Dennis Crivey

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Gervais Ollivander ainsi que son épouse.

Gerbold Ollivander

Bella Farley

Charlie Farley

Madge Farley

Jake Farley

Jacob Erland

Toby Gleaves

Olivia Gleaves

William Gallagher

Brian Gallagher

Ellie Dowson

Iola Hillicker

James Killick

Katie Killick

Alison Denbright

Jason Denbright

Mimi Erland

Scarlet Sharp

Emily Mather

Harry Trigg

Joshua Flexson

Georges Coutas

Rob Dowson

Tamsin Hillicker

Eleanor Sarah Gibbs

Kitty Sharp

Gabriella Mather

Joe Laurie

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry tournait en rond comme à peu près tous les jours depuis deux mois, se repassant les évènements de cette soirée où tout avait basculé.

Il était parti avec Dumbledore pour trouver un Horcruxe. Ils s'étaient rendu tous les deux dans une grotte sinistre qui ruisselait de Magie Noire. Il avait dû forcer le Directeur à avaler cette potion horrible pour finalement trouver ce médaillon. Mais en rentrant dans l'enceinte de l'école, ils avaient vite remarqué que les ennuis ne s'étaient pas cantonnés à la grotte.

Les éléments s'étaient précipités à une vitesse hallucinante : l'arrivée des Mangemorts, Drago qui menaça le Directeur puis Bellatrix qui prend la suite de son neveu, cette formule interdite qui fend l'air et … Dumbledore qui reste debout. Encore surpris et sous le choc, il s'était retourné pour apercevoir un tourbillon de capes noires qui ne pouvaient appartenir à personne d'autre qu'au détesté professeur de Potions. Ses pensées furent vite confirmées par les cris hystériques de Bellatrix.

Bien sûr, Hermione lui avait dit que Rogue n'était pas mauvais. Mais elle lui avait aussi parlé de l'importance de conserver les apparences. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait que maintenant, sa couverture chez les Mangemorts pouvait tomber à l'eau ?

Il sentait que c'était différent, pourtant, quand il voulait interroger Dumbledore, ce dernier semblait absolument vouloir éviter le sujet. Chaque fois, il détournait la conversation et même rarement de façon très discrète. C'était exaspérant … Un peu comme l'année où Ombrage donnait cours à Poudlard. Mais cette fois, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de lui parler ? Il lui avait expliqué cette histoire d'Horcruxes alors pourquoi pas le reste ?

* * *

Notes de mes bêtas adorées ;D

 **Mylène :**

"-Je ne veux pas de trucs moldus ..." **Je le comprends, pauvre Severus.**

"-Et bien moi, je ne veux pas ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ravaler tes foutus principes de sorciers à la noix et de prendre ce comprimé si tu ne veux pas que je te le fasse avaler de force." **C'est qu'elle est autoritaire la petite xD** _Et oui =P_

"Tous les partisans de la Lumière étaient traqués activement, un programme anti Nés-Moldus avait été lancé, ce dernier ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui d'Hitler durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale pour exterminer les juifs. Evidemment, tout cela avait été mis en place dans le plus grand secret de la population." **Ça me rappelle une théorie.** _Vraiment ? =D_

"Ton foutu médicament ne fait pas effet ..." **Pas patient le Sev _ahaha x) Je le vois pas patienté calmement qu'un médicament moldu fasse effet =P_**

"Tu voulais partir ... Pars ..." **Elle sait obtenir ce qu'elle veut notre Mione. _Une femme de caractère ! ;)_**

"Elle m'a fait comprendre à quel point j'étais un crétin." **Ouah ! Sev qui se dénigre !**

 **Petites notes de sevrogue :**

 **Et bien, ça commence bien ! Tu nous mets tout de suite dans l'ambiance ! Ne nous fait pas trop attendre pour la suite ;)** _Je ferai mon possible pour poster la suite très vite ! =D_

"De quoi veut-tu parler ? Le Maître dirige le Monde Magique, nos partisants qui ne sont pas déjà morts se cachent et nous, nous sommes en train de pourrir ici comme des chiens. Toi, tu t'épuises à me soigner et moi, je contracte toutes les maladies et les infections qui existent sur cette foutue planète." **Grognon Severus ?** _Si peu ... =P_

"Je n'aurais pas dû te donner ce médicament, souffla-t-elle doucement." **Et oui Hermione les hommes sont des sales gosses quand ils sont malades ou blessés** _Ahahaha xD xD J'avais envie de faire un Severus particulièrement emmerdeur à ce niveau là =P_

"Tu essayes de m'acheter avec de la nourriture ?, demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle les servait." **Comment faire craquer un homme ? la bouffe et le ...** _Aha =P_

"Oh non ... J'espère te convaincre de te tenir tranquille, mais grâce à autre chose.", dit-elle malicieusement en collant ses lèvres à son oreille. **Une certaine idée derrière la tête Hermione ?** _Non non ... Pas du tout =P_

"Après avoir envoyer balader son bas, elle s'approcha du Maître des Potions, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux en caressant doucement son torse." **C'est bien ce que je disais ! Une certaine idée derrière la tête ...** _Ahaha x) Non non, absolument pas_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! =D**_

 _ **Je tenais à m'excuser des délais très longs entre les différents chapitres, malheureusement, pour le moment, c'est impossible d'aller plus vite =/ J'ai les cours, deux jobs ;) gérer et c'est assez difficile pour moi d'écrire en semaine donc je dois absolument caser un moment "écriture" entre deux devoirs le week-end ;)**_

 _ **Et puis, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : je vais peut-être être publiée ! ^_^**_

 _ **Voilà, mon tome 1 ayant été repéré par une maison d'édition, ils m'ont proposés, si j'en avait envie, de quitter le monde de la fanfic en dérivant mon histoire pour qu'elle devienne véritablement mienne =D**_

 _ **Donc voilà ! Je ne vous oublie pas, et je continuerai à poster des fanfics, ma fanfic restera bien entendu disponible mais je voulais partager ça avec vous =) Un grand merci de me lire et d'avoir autant commenté, c'est surtout vous qui avez permis à mon rêve de gamine de se réaliser ! Merci milles fois ! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : « Let Her Go », Passengers

Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il se démenait dans le noir, luttant contre la douleur de ses blessures pour revenir vers son lit. Il déposa doucement la couverture sur Hermione qu'il avait senti frissonner contre lui plus tôt dans la nuit. Alors qu'il la bordait tendrement, il vit ses paupières papillonner doucement avant de s'ouvrir subitement en une expression de frayeur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as mal ?! Ce sont des Mangemorts qui ...

-Chuuut ... Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a rien.

-Mais pourquoi tu es debout alors ?

-Tu frissonnais alors je me suis levé pour aller te chercher une couverture.

-Sev, tu ne devrais pas te lever comme ça pour si peu ...

-Et toi, tu devrais arrêter de me materner de la sorte ... Je me sens mieux, donc autant en profiter.

-J'espère que tu ne mentais pas aussi mal devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ..., chuchota-t-elle en caressant délicatement sa joue alors qu'il s'était assis sur le bord du lit.

-Que veux-tu ... A force d'être avec toi, je deviens un homme bon.

-Tu as toujours été un homme bon, Severus. Au fond de toi, je sais que c'est ce que tu as toujours été : un grand homme, courageux, dévoué et ...

-Tu me prends pour l'un des stupides lionceaux de ta maison ? Non, Amour, moi, je suis le Roi des Serpents !, déclara-t-il en se glissant dans les draps contre la jeune fille.

-Tu es bien modeste, dit-elle en riant.

-Pourquoi se voiler la face ? Autant se dire la vérité telle qu'elle l'est véritablement.

-Pfff ... N'importe quoi. Bon, tu me fais une petite place ?, demanda-t-elle en se glissant entre ses bras.

-Viens là, ma douce ...", dit-il en l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser.

La jeune fille soupira de bonheur lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de l'homme se poser sur les siennes et ses bras se refermer autour d'elle. Il l'entourait de tout son amour, l'emprisonnant dans une chaude étreinte et pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu être ailleurs.

Il était tellement bien avec elle dans ses bras. Il était maintenant persuadé que sa place n'était pas ailleurs qu'aux côtés de la Gryffondor. Elle l'apaisait, calmant ses craintes avant même qu'elles ne resurgissent. Elle était celle dont il avait finalement toujours eu besoin. Lily resterait toujours dans sa mémoire comme son premier amour, mais Hermione était la seule et unique à régner sur son cœur et son âme. La magie avait fait son choix en le liant à cette Gryffondor mais il n'en était que plus ravi encore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle avançait rapidement, remontant l'allée du Manoir d'un pas précipité. Son père, son Maitre l'attendait et une fois de plus, il serait certainement furieux.

L'année scolaire allait bientôt recommencer et il était plus qu'impossible de voir Harry Potter et tous ses amis rentrer par la Grande Porte pour suivre gentiment leur dernière année. Ils allaient certainement rester cacher et jusqu'à maintenant, ils étaient introuvables.

"Lucius a intérêt d'avoir bien mené ses recherches cette fois ... Hors de question que je me reprenne des Doloris ou des Crucio pour cette bande d'incapables.", marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

En entrant, elle perçut pourtant de suite que la réalité ne serait pas celle de ses espérances. Déjà, une force odeur de sang régnait dans la pièce sombre et mal éclairée, le parquet d'habitude en bois noir était gorgé de liquide et affichait maintenant des reflets rouges et la pièce toute entière était emplie par de gémissements.

"Tiens, Cashia ... Tu daigne enfin te joindre à nous ... Ça tombe bien, je venais justement d'en finir avec Narcissa ..., déclara cérémonieusement Voldemort.

-Maitre, je vous prie de bien vouloir être clément et d'excuser mon retard, mais j'ai, je pense, une bonne raison à cette venue tardive.

-Tu m'intéresse ... Continue.

-J'ai utilisé les ressources à ma disposition au Ministère pour avoir des informations concernant les fuyards."

 _ **Flash-back**_

Dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie, une jeune femme aux cheveux violets, presque noirs, marchait en direction du bureau des réclamations.

"Tiens, Cashia, c'est rare de te voir ici ..., fit remarquer le responsable.

-Je sais, Joyce. Mais pour être franche, j'aurais besoin d'un petit renseignement ..., dit-elle malicieusement en s'approchant doucement de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui peux te faire plaisir ma belle ?

-J'aimerais pouvoir retracer les déplacements d'un supposé Mangemort ...

-Dis, c'est vachement sérieux et officiel pour une fois !, s'exclama-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas parce que les autres fois n'étaient pas officielles qu'elles n'étaient pas sérieuses, tu sais ? ..., continua-t-elle d'un air mutin.

-Bon, tu as plus d'indices que ça ? Parce que des supposés Mangemorts, on en a un paquet ...

-J'ai le lieu de son dernier transplanage connu et son nom, tu crois que c'est assez ?

-Tu es une véritable déesse !

-Et il t'a fallu Ça pour le réaliser ?

-Bien sûr que non ... Tu étais déjà une déesse dans un tout autre domaine ...

-Ah, quand même, dit-elle en riant, Bon, je peux te donner les infos ?

-Vas-y ma poule !

-Severus Rogue, et c'était dans le parc de Poudlard.

-Tu es certaine du lieu ? Hormis le Directeur, personne ne peut transplaner en dehors des zones. Et à ce que je sache, Rogue n'a pas remplacé ce vieux Dumbledore ...

-C'était lorsque les troupes de Tu-Sais-Qui ont envahis Poudlard. Ils ont brisé les défenses de l'école et apparemment, c'est de cette manière qu'ils ont pu se sauver rapidement ...

-Ah d'accord. Attend, je regarde ... Hum ... Non, Rogue n'a jamais transplané en dehors de zones à Poudlard.

-Et en transplanage d'escorte ?

-Ah, ça c'est différents ... Voyons voir ... Severus Rogue, voilà ! Effectivement, tu as l'œil dit donc, il a effectué un transplanage d'escorte en plein milieu du parc de Poudlard.

-Par miracle, tu ne peux pas me dire avec qui et où ils se trouvent maintenant ?

-Il a transplané en Finlande avec Hermione Granger !

-Tu es un amour ! Merci beaucoup !

-Oh, tu sais, tu me débarrasse d'un dossier alors moi je suis heureux là, dit-il en riant.

-Je dois y aller ... Mais on se revoit vite ?

-Quand tu veux, tu sais bien que je suis toujours dispo pour toi, chérie !"

Elle s'éloigna en riant, retournant à son bureau, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Son père serait très certainement heureux d'apprendre ça ...

 _ **Fin du Flash-back**_

"J'ai retrouvé Rogue et la copine de Potter, Granger.

-Huumm ..., dit-il en semblant juger de la recevabilité de ces informations.

-Ils ont transplanés tous les deux en Finlande, dans un petit chalet isolé.

-Alors ils sont réunis ?!, s'énerva-t-il.

-Plus pour très longtemps, Maitre ... Nous allons les tuer.

-Ils auraient pu faire la Promesse de Sang pendant ce temps ! Incapable ! Tu n'aurais pas su trouver ces informations plus tôt ?!, dit-il hors de lui.

-Maitre, c'était impossible ... Mais maintenant, nous allons pouvoir les arrêter avant qu'ils ne fassent la Promesse ...", s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Mais c'était visiblement inutile : son Maître ne voulait rien entendre. Un instant, elle maudit sa mère de s'être autant attachée à un être aussi vil et sadique, mais en fin de compte, elle était heureuse d'avoir comme père un homme si exigeant qui la poussait à la perfection.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

À des lieues de là, un jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut.

"Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il est en colère ... Mais ... C'est bizarre.

-À quel moment est-ce que tes relations avec ce type ont été normales ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ... Plutôt qu'il semblait très heureux mais après je ne sais pas, il s'est mis dans une colère mais ça semblait trop intense pour être réel ...

-Wow ... Tu veux dire que tu sais même discerner quand il simule ?

-J'en sais rien du tout ..., dit-il essoufflé.

-Allez, rendors toi mon vieux.

-Tu ne crois pas que je devrais en informer les autres ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu as toujours su voir dans son esprit ... Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui disais que Dumbledore t'évitait encore ?

-Oui ... Mais je crois que c'est important. Je devrais leur dire ce que j'ai vu.

-Ce que tu as vu ? Tu as vu des choses en plus ?!

-Oui ... Mais uniquement par flash.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-J'ai vu Hermione ... Dans une sorte de chalet puis c'était comme un long tunnel lumineux et puis, j'ai vu Nohed ...

-Quoi ?! Tu as vu Nohed ? Notre prof ? Celle de DCFM ?

-Oui ...

-Mais alors, Ça veut dire qu'elle l'a rejoint ?, dit-il horrifié.

-J'en suis presque certain.

-Et dire qu'on l'a admiré ... Oh Merlin, ça me dégoûte ...

-Oh, ça va, ce n'est pas le plus important. Si j'ai vu ça à travers l'esprit de Voldemort, ça veut dire qu'il le sait, donc Hermione est en danger et tu peux parier que Rogue est avec elle !

-Mais, Rogue, on s'en fou, non ?

-Ron ! Si Hermione avait raison à propos de Nohed, je suis certain qu'on peut lui faire confiance pour Rogue.

-Désolé, mais je n'oublie pas si facilement ces 6 années de torture.

-Oh, arrête de faire le gamin et prévenons l'Ordre plutôt !", s'exclama-t-il en se relevant précipitamment, résolu à agir, même si Dumbledore semblait l'éviter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **La Gazette du Sorcier**

 **Couvre-feu instauré.**

En raison de la présence massive des Mangemorts dans les environs, un couvre-feu vient d'être instauré par le Ministère afin de protéger la population. À 22h, toute personne circulant encore dans les rues sera escortée jusqu'à chez elle et recevra un avertissement qui pourra lui-même entraîner une amende. Le responsable du département traitant de ces faits a accepté de nous accorder une interview exclusive dont voici les détails :

« Monsieur, pouvez-vous nous expliquer les raisons de l'instauration d'un couvre-feu ?

-Et bien, c'est très simple : nous avons remarqué la formation récente et massive de groupes extrémistes dans la région.

-Des groupes extrémistes ?

-Oui … Certaines personnes se réunissent en ce moment et ont pour objectif de renverser ce tout nouveau Ministère qui œuvre pourtant à la sécurité et au bien-être des sorciers.

-Ont-ils rejoints les groupes déjà connus de Mangemorts ?

-Concernant ce point, nous devons revoir notre position car il semblerait que bon nombre de personne aient été condamnées à Azkaban pour avoir été des Mangemorts grâce aux témoignages de ces extrémistes dont nous parlons.

-Vous voulez dire que ces personnes avaient avant de l'influence au sein de notre Monde ?

-C'est exact. Bon nombre d'entre eux étaient même admirés mais maintenant, nous avons pu découvrir l'étendue de la supercherie qui se joue sous notre nez depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années.

-S'il vous plait, Monsieur, pouvez-vous nous donner plus de détails ?

-Je ne suis pas en état, à l'heure qu'il est, de vous donner des détails très précis quant au futur de notre Monde, si ce n'est que le Ministère fera tout son possible pour protéger sa population.

-Et concernant l'identité de ces extrémistes ?

-Une liste complète est en train d'être effectuée et sera communiquée très prochainement afin que la population toute entière soit au courant de ces faits.

-Merci Monsieur de nous avoir accordé de votre temps que nous savons tous comme très précieux.

-Je vous en prie. »

 **Le « Quartier Moldu » terminé !**

C'est donc officiel : le nouveau quartier destiné aux Nés-Moldus est enfin terminé.

Découvrons de suite les nouvelles infrastructures qui sont dès à présent disponibles !

Un centre commercial privé, une crèche, une salle des fêtes, des immeubles avec chacun de spacieux appartements, un parc entièrement aménagé, des maisons familiales, une grande aire de jeux pour enfants, plusieurs pubs, un petit hôpital et même une maison de retraite et une bibliothèque.

« Nous avons voulu recréer une sorte de petite ville au sein même d'une ville déjà existante. De cette manière, les Nés-Moldus peuvent s'intégrer dans notre Monde tout en restant entre eux, ce qui leur permet de s'entraider et de s'échanger bon nombre de conseils pour ce qui est des nouveaux arrivants. »

En page 3, découvrez le plan de ce nouveau quartier ainsi que de nombreuses informations exclusives.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione était pelotonnée dans une couette, allongée dans le fauteuil auprès de Severus. Malgré que l'été soit bien présent en Finlande, les températures dans cette région restaient très basses.

En relevant la tête, elle vit la mine sévère du Maître des Potions …

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-J'ai cru … Avoir vu quelque chose …, dit-il tel une machine.

-Sûrement un animal comme la dernière fois ...

-Je n'en sais rien … C'est passé subitement devant la fenêtre.

-Un renne certainement. Tu sais qu'ils aiment venir trainer près du chalet, surtout quand on fait à manger sur le feu …, dit-elle en désignant la marmite qui cuisait lentement.

-Hermione, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je vais voir.

-Severus, tu dois faire attention. Tes blessures se referment à peine et tu es encore faible …

-Pas tant que ça si j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, dit-il sérieusement en se relevant lentement.

-Sev, s'il te plait … Si c'est un ours, tu es plus en sécurité ici …

-Ce n'était pas un ours !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?, s'affola-t-elle.

-Amour, je ne sais pas ce qui est dehors, mais ça n'a rien d'animal …

-Tu dis ça à partir d'une intuition …

-Mes intuitions ne m'ont jamais trahie.

-Severus, écoute-moi, ça fait combien de temps que nous sommes ici ? Moi-même, je ne m'en souviens plus. On ne fait plus de magie, on passe nos journées, cloitrés ici à ne rien faire …

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-C'est normal que ton instinct te trompe …

-Hermione, mon instinct ne me trompe pas ! J'ai vu quelque chose passer devant cette fenêtre et je suis certain que c'était un sorcier. Je ne deviens pas fou !, s'emporta-t-il.

-Je ne dis pas que tu es fou mais … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre, les laissant tous les deux perplexes.

« Je vais voir ce que c'est …

-Non, tu …

-Hermione, par Merlin, je ne suis pas un enfant dont tu dois t'occuper ! Je te rappelle que de nous deux, celle qui est la plus enfant, c'est toi ! Alors tu arrêtes tout de suite de vouloir absolument contrôler tous mes faits et gestes. Je sais ce que je peux faire et ce n'est pas toi du haut de tes 17 ans qui va m'apprendre comment vivre. Jusqu'ici, je m'en suis toujours bien tiré et tu n'étais pas là pour jouer la nounou.

-Quoi ?! Moi, je suis une enfant ?! Je te signale que sans moi, tu serais toujours en train de mourir dans le parc de Poudlard ! Je fais ça pour t'aider je te signale, mais c'est facile de dire ça maintenant que tu es presque guérit ! Ne me remercie surtout pas d'avoir été ta nounou et d'avoir fait en sorte que tu sois en vie.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire quand je dis que tu es une enfant …, dit-il hors de lui.

-Oui je le sais, désolée d'avoir vingt ans de moins que toi ! Mais je devrais peut-être retourner près de mes amis … Eux, au moins, reconnaissent que je ne suis pas une enfant et ne se plaignent pas comme toi tu le fais !

-C'est ça, va retrouver Saint Potter et l'autre abruti de Weasley !

-C'est toi, l'abruti ! Ron, au moins fait preuve d'ouverture d'esprit. Il a appris à changer, lui.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit et grand bien fasse à Weasley de changer un peu mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Je suis bien tel que je suis et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer pour une Miss Je-Sais-Tout, pourrie gâtée et habituée à être le centre de l'attention du Monde entier !

-Comment oses-tu ?!, s'indigna-t-elle, Tu me reproches d'être le centre de l'attention, qui veut toujours rester dans l'ombre ? Alors oui, moi, j'œuvre pour la survie de notre Monde !

-Notre Monde … Tu n'y connais rien à notre Monde …, cracha-t-il.

-Tu as raison … Je ne connais pas tout … Mais je croyais au moins avoir appris à connaitre certaines des personnes qui y vivent.

-Et bien tu te trompais visiblement !

-Non, j'en connais et je vais les retrouver de suite !

-Vas-y, j'aurai peut-être enfin la paix et la possibilité de vivre comme je l'entends sans devoir suivre les conseils d'une gamine. »

La jeune femme se dirigea, telle une furie, vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit puis ferma à la volée. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et resserra les pans de son manteau et s'enfonça sur quelques mètres dans la forêt.

Elle s'adossa pourtant très rapidement à un tronc, se laissant tomber sur le sol. Sa colère retombait doucement et maintenant, elle réalisait à quel point elle avait pu être idiote. Elle connaissait très bien le caractère de l'homme et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le changer … Mais même si elle avait pu, elle ne l'aurait en aucun cas voulu. C'était idiot et puéril de se disputer pour si peu.

Allait-elle pour autant retourner près de lui ? Elle en était moins sûre … Il l'avait blessé, même si elle savait qu'il ne pensait pas ça véritablement. Que faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas retrouver ses amis et elle ne voulait pas rentrer de suite au chalet.

Elle replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et tenta de s'installer un peu plus confortablement contre le centenaire qui lui servait d'appui. Elle allait rester un peu ici et ensuite, elle essayerait de revenir au chalet et de parler calmement avec l'homme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient tous près … Lucius, Cashia, Fenrir et chacun avaient leurs propres troupes. Ils avaient encerclé progressivement le chalet et les occupants n'auraient à coup sûr aucune chance.

Ils étaient tous en place, encerclant le chalet et répartis sur les trois mètres environnants. Après s'être risqué à passer devant la fenêtre, Fenrir avait pu constater qu'ils étaient tous les deux-là.

"C'est bon les gars.

-C'est quoi ce qu'on entend là ? Ils se disputent ?, intervint un autre partisan.

-On s'en fou de leurs querelles à deux Mornilles !

-Mais je crois que ...

-La ferme ! On met au point le plan, on passe à l'action et ce soir, on se fait le plus gros festin de l'histoire en savourant notre victoire", contra Lucius.

Ils étaient prêts. Tout était impeccable, ils n'avaient aucune chance de fuite.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La température avait encore baissée et le petit manteau que portait Hermione semblait tellement dérisoire fasse à ces températures. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, pourtant elle était épuisée.

Inconsciemment, elle repensa au chalet, au feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, au canapé en cuir souple, à cette couverture duveteuse et à lui. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle dormait encore contre son torse, serrée contre lui, ses doigts épousant la forme de ses muscles, prisonnière des bras à la fois tendre et possessifs de son amant. Et qu'est-ce qui la séparait de cet homme ? Quelques mètres à peine ... Mais lui aussi, il aurait pu venir la rejoindre. Ou croyait-il réellement qu'elle ait tenté de retrouver ses amis.

Même si Harry, Ron et les autres lui manquaient affreusement, elle n'aurait pas su se séparer de cet homme. Il représentait trop pour elle pour qu'elle puisse le nier de la sorte et partir retrouver ses amis. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas voulu sortir ? Ils auraient pu venir ici, observer les arbres, elle se serait appuyée contre son torse, son dos, au lieu d'être marqué par l'écorce de l'arbre, serait délicatement appuyé contre sa poitrine, recevant toute sa chaleur et sentant les battements de son cœur. Ses bras seraient autour des siens, leurs doigts entrecroisés, ses jambes encadrant les siennes. Elle pouvait presque sentir cette odeur à la fois épicée et délicate qui n'était qu'à lui et qui le suivait partout.

Elle voulait tellement le retrouver, se lever et courir jusqu'au chalet. Mais alors, elle devait se poser des limites : elle allait s'excuser pour les paroles qu'elle avait dites, mais il devrait en faire de même. Severus n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'excuser ... Néanmoins, elle n'accepterait pas qu'il refuse. Même si elle regrettait certaines de ses paroles et qu'elle savait qu'il en était certainement de même pour lui, elle avait affreusement besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il était désolé. Elle se releva difficilement, ses membres endoloris freinant son empressement mais lorsqu'elle fut enfin debout, un nouveau doute prit possession d'elle : que ferait-elle s'il lui disait de partir ? S'il la chassait comme il l'avait déjà fait au début ? Prudemment, elle fit le lien mentalement entre eux, parlant doucement pour ne pas l'énerver.

"Severus ?

 _Non._

Severus, laisse-moi parler ...

 _Non._

Je ne suis pas avec Harry et Ron, je suis juste à quelques mètres ... J'aimerais juste qu'on parle ...

 _Non._

Tu veux me dire que tu es toujours en colère ?

 _Oui._

Tu vas arrêter avec tes réponses en monosyllabes, oui ?

 _Non._

Grrrrrrrrr ! Ce que tu peux être exaspérant !

 _..._

Severus, je suis désolée de ce que j'ai dit ... Cette dispute est stupide et puérile et ... Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi ...

 _C'est toujours non._

Tu ne veux plus me voir ? On pourrait parler en face ...

 _Non._

Répond correctement !, dit-elle d'une voix progressivement plus larmoyante.

 _Je réponds comme je veux._

Moi, je me suis excusée ...

 _Très bien._

A toi, maintenant...

 _Non._

Je m'en fiche, que tu le veuilles ou non, je viens et on va s'expliquer en face !

 _NON ! Ne bouge pas de là où tu es !_

C'est horrible ce que tu fais ...

 _..._

On s'en fiche d'avoir raison, non ?

 _Non._

S'il te plait ... Je te le demande une dernière fois avant d'enfoncer moi-même cette maudite porte.

 _NE BOUGE PAS ! NE RENTRE PAS !_

Je me fiche, ce n'est pas toi qui décide !", dit-elle rageusement en courant vers le chalet.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tellement remonté alors que la raison de leur dispute était si insignifiante. Elle avançait toujours aussi furieusement jusqu'à avoir de nouveau le chalet en vue, et elle se stoppa net. Elle était pratiquement certaine d'avoir vu du mouvement à l'intérieur, mais ce n'était pas Severus.

Lui était un homme grand, avec des épaules larges, une carrure développée. Se tenant continuellement droit comme un « I », il surplombait le plus souvent son auditoire, le forçant à reconnaître son autorité naturelle. La personne qu'elle venait de voir était certainement plus petite, avec le torse bombé et les épaules en arrière, comme un prédateur qui chercherait à impressionner une proie. C'était une allure presque animale et un immense frisson prit possession de son corps, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Prudemment, elle s'avança néanmoins vers la porte, l'ouvrant lentement et silencieusement.

Mais vainement, ils étaient tous réunis dans le chalet, dans ce salon où il y a quelques heures encore, elle passait un doux moment avec le Maître des Potions. Ce dernier était à genoux, face à elle, Cashia le menaçant en gardant sa baguette au niveau de sa gorge.

« Tiens, tiens … Regardez qui se joint à nous … Miss Sang-de-Bourbe, comme c'est gentil … Tu es venue voir ton tendre professeur mourir.

-Lâchez-le !, cria-t-elle en voulant s'avancer, mais deux Mangemorts la retinrent.

-Comme tu es mignonne … Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais pouvoir nous échapper ?

-Je vous emmerde !

-Oh oh … C'est vilain de parler comme ça … Mais ne t'inquiète pas … Je vais t'apprendre comment les personnes comme toi doivent se comporter face à nous. », Dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse qui ne promettait rien qui vaille.

* * *

 **Note de sevrogue** : il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ! et je reconnais que l'auteur est légèremment sadique de nous laisser sur notre faim comme ça ! _Oui, oui, je sais =P Mais bon, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude maintenant, non ? xD_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : « Nos absents », Grand Corps Malade

Les heures défilaient et elle ne cessait de hurler, mais ils ne se lassaient pas. Au début, elle avait serré les dents, elle avait voulu être comme lui : un bloc de marbre face à tous les sorts. Mais c'était trop difficile ! Comment faisait-il ? Il était resté des heures entières à genou devant eux, subissant les sorts en serrant les dents, les traits imperturbables. Il semblait regarder dans le vide, comme si son âme était partie très loin, laissant son enveloppe charnelle subir mille sévices sans rien sentir.

Elle crut rêver lorsqu'il entendit sa voix dans leur lien. Il n'avait pas changé vocalement : son timbre était toujours aussi grave, la faisant vibrer de l'intérieur comme à chaque fois.

 _Je t'avais dit de partir et de ne pas revenir …_

Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais t'écouter ?

 _J'ai espéré …_

Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? Mourir là, tout seul ?

 _Peut-être … Au moins, tu aurais été en vie._

Tu crois vraiment que je ne serais pas revenue ?

 _Je voulais te faire fuir, que tu partes retrouver tes amis_

Je ne sais pas où ils sont …

 _Je crois que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant …_

Tu avais raison … J'aurais dû d'écouter quand tu as dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un … Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter et partir …, dit-elle en sanglotant.

 _Il aura donc fallu que je me mette à genou pour t'entendre reconnaître que tu avais tort,_ dit-il moqueur.

Comment peux-tu agir de la sorte alors qu'elle est en train de te torturer ?!

 _J'ai connu bien pire et là est ma force … Je prends tout sur moi pour que tu ne souffres pas mais ce n'est quand même pas assez. Je ne plierai pas devant eux._

Tu sais que tu es affreusement têtu, Severus Rogue ?

 _Comme si tu ne l'étais pas, Hermione Granger._

A y repenser, ce qu'il disait était vrai : elle ne ressentait presque rien de ce qu'il subissait. Ce fait semblait d'ailleurs faire enrager Cashia et ses comparses.

« Et bien ? Les âmes sœurs ne souffrent pas toutes deux ?, dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

Elle ne dit rien, n'esquissant qu'un regard jusqu'à l'homme mais ce fut apparemment suffisant pour que Nohed comprenne.

-Ooh … Laisse-moi devine, il prend tout sur lui pour ne pas que tu souffres ... Comme c'est mignon. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas en faire de même pour lui. »

Cette fois, c'était vers elle directement qu'était dirigé le sort. Elle n'hurlait plus parce qu'ils le torturaient, cette fois, c'était sa propre douleur qui la faisait hurler. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses os se brisaient lentement, se fracturant sur toute leur longueur, sortant de sa chair. C'était horrible, sa peau semblait se fissurer et partir en lambeaux. Elle voulait que ça cesse, s'en était trop pour elle.

 _Tiens encore … Encore un peu Amour … Tiens encore …_

Sa voix raisonnait dans son esprit, grave et profonde, l'encourageant à ne pas craquer. Pour lui, elle voulait tenir, lui prouver qu'elle était forte, tout comme lui. Elle ne voulait pas leur donner la satisfaction de demander la mort. Non, elle valait mieux que ça !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas !, hurla le survivant une fois de plus.

-Harry, calme toi … C'est toi qui ne comprend pas …, tenta de le raisonner Lupin.

-Mais il sait où ils sont !

-Harry, tu sais bien que ces visions ne sont pas sûres.

-Il n'a rien provoqué, je le sais ! Je le sens.

-Je sais que c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir agir, mais c'est comme ça. Tu dois apprendre que tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

-Je peux sauver ma meilleure amie si vous preniez un peu la peine de m'écouter.

-Très bien … Je t'écoute …

-Nohed a retrouvé Hermione. Elle a montré à Voldemort ce qu'elle avait vu avec la légilimencie. Et donc, Hermione est en danger ! Et Rogue aussi …

-Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à raconter ça encore et encore ? Je viens de t'expliquer que ça peut tout aussi bien être une manipulation pour t'amener vers lui.

-Remus, crois-moi, je t'en prie.

-Remus, laisse … Je vais lui parler …, intervint Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce.

-Bien, dit-il simplement avant de se retirer.

-Harry, viens t'asseoir s'il te plait.

-Non, je ne viendrai pas ! J'en ai marre, marre, vous entendez ? Vous croyez que vous pouvez venir me voir quand ça vous arrange et m'ignorer quand vous voulez rester secret ? Et bien non, figurez-vous que j'ai des émotions, je ressens des choses et je ne suis pas à votre bon vouloir. Je vous dis qu'Hermione est en danger et qu'il faut aller l'aider, alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

-Mon garçon, tu dois comprendre que nous ne pouvons pas mobiliser tout l'ordre et partir sauver Miss Granger …

-Mais elle est en danger !

-Severus est avec elle pour la protéger.

-Et quoi ? Il va tenir tête à Voldemort simplement parce que c'est son rôle ? Juste parce que vous le lui avez demandé ?

-Oui …

-Comment savez-vous qu'il n'est pas du côté des Mangemorts ?, dit-il, enragé.

-Il y a des choses que tu es encore trop jeune pour connaître, Harry. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment un Mangemort, mais qu'est-ce qui fait qu'il peut se dévoiler maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé et que vous ne dites pas ?

-Le monde change … Chaque jour un peu plus et nous changeons avec. Ce que nous prenions comme acquis évolue et les choses que nous pensions loin se précipitent parfois …

-Il sait … C'est ça ? Voldemort sait que la prophétie parle d'eux.

-J'en ai bien peur …

-Raison de plus, qu'attendons-nous pour aller les aider ?

-Nous ignorons où ils sont, lui rappela-t-il.

-Mais moi, j'ai vu l'endroit ! C'est chalet, un petit chalet en bois, dans les montagnes. Et là-bas, il fait froid, bien plus qu'ici … Professeur, si une attaque a lieu et qu'ils doivent s'enfuir, ils ne pourront pas rester éternellement dehors.

-Harry, cesse de te faire autant de soucis et laisse les adultes et les membres de l'Ordre plus expérimentés gérer les histoires de stratégies.

-Vous semblez oublier, Professeur, que j'ai 17 ans depuis presque un mois … Depuis un mois, je suis considéré comme adulte chez les sorciers.

-Oui … Mais tu n'es encore qu'un tout jeune adulte. Tu te laisses encore guider par ton impulsivité. Laisse les personnes adéquates gérer cette affaire. », Dit-il calmement avant de partir, laissant le jeune homme seul.

Il se sentait désemparé, comme en 5e année lorsque ceux qui le soutenaient étaient si peu nombreux. Il se sentait rejeté, abandonné, mis à l'écart, lui qui pouvait tant apporter. Qui était en lien avec Voldemort ? Qui connaissait ses émotions ? Les autres membres de l'Ordre, peut-être ? Non, c'était lui ! Alors pourquoi personne ne voulait l'écouter ?

Il priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à Hermione. Elle était comme une sœur pour lui, celle qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Elle était un membre à part entière de sa famille, celle qu'il s'était lui-même forgée. Il avait envers elle cet instinct protecteur de frère, ce besoin irrémédiable de la protéger, de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle.

Et dire que c'était Rogue qui était avec elle … Ils avaient toujours été ensemble, tous les trois et tout c'était toujours bien déroulé alors pourquoi maintenant Rogue venait s'ajouter ? Bien sûr, ils étaient âmes sœur mais ça ne changeait rien. Hermione faisait partie du Trio et Rogue n'avait rien à faire dans leurs histoires.

Le Survivant fulminait, rageant dans son coin. Tout le monde lui mentait, ils s'était tous passé le mot pour lui cacher la vérité. Même Ron lui cachait des choses, il le sentait … Et cette attente de l'inconnu était pour lui insupportable. Ils attendaient. On ne savait pas quoi, ni qui, ni rien mais on attendait. Que Voldemort attaque le premier ? Qu'il leur donne une excuse de lancer une attaque ? Mais l'excuse, il l'a donnée à Harry il y a 16 ans quand il a tué ses parents. Voilà son excuse, voilà ce qu'il voulait venger et il s'était juré d'y arriver.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La douleur irradiait son corps juvénile, parcourant chacune de ses cellules, brulant ses sens et sa raison. Elle ne savait pas se contenir comme lui l'avait fait avec elle, c'était impossible …

Les Mangemorts attaquaient chacun à leur tour, les sorts étant tous aussi puissants les uns que les autres. Son corps était agité de tremblements incontrôlables. C'était comme si son âme voulait sortir de son enveloppe charnelle. Elle voulait quitter ce corps qui la maintenait dans la souffrance continue.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, voulant croiser son regard, elle fut à la fois surprise et heureuse de le voir toujours debout. Il était resté droit comme un « i », les bras le long du corps, seul sa tête était retombée en avant, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux corbeaux.

 _Severus … Regarde-moi …_ , souffla-t-elle dans leur lien.

Elle le vit relever la tête et croisa son regard sombre. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens jusqu'à ce qu'un petit détail attira son attention. Sur sa peau pâle, presque blanche, quelques petites perles rouges brillaient au coin de sa bouche, glissant avant de venir s'écraser sur le plancher.

Elle semblait hypnotisée par ces gouttes de sang qui quittaient sa chair pour se perdre dans le bois du sol. Elle fut arrachée à sa léthargie lorsque sa voix raisonna une fois de plus dans son esprit.

 _Je veux … que tu fasses … Exactement … Ce que je vais … Te dire …_

Quoi ?

 _Tu vas aller … dans la forêt … Tu vas courir … Plus vite que jamais …_

Et toi ?… Je ne te laisse pas …

 _Je te rejoindrai …_

Non. On part ensemble … ou on ne le fait pas …

 _Amour … Ecoute moi. Cours sans te retourner … Je serai juste derrière toi …_

Tu le promets ?

 _Oui …_

Elle était anxieuse, n'osant croire ses paroles quand elle connaissait quel homme il était. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait fuir maintenant, si c'était ce qu'il attendait d'elle …Mais tout de suite, elle ne s'en sentait pas la force.

Elle le regardait en réalisant seulement maintenant que les sorts avaient cessés. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils attendaient et pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés, ses pensées ne faisant plus correctement dans son esprit.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous tues pas ?, Demanda Severus à Cashia, allant chercher lui-même la réponse aux questions qu'elle se posait.

-Voyons, Sev... Tu sais très bien que j'aime prendre mon temps avec mes victimes ...", Dit-elle en s'accroupissant, fière de sa maîtrise de la situation.

Rien n'aurait pu présager la suite des évènements. Alors qu'il avait paru si faible, le Maître des potions lui avait sauté dessus, hurlant à Hermione de courir dans leur lien. Il avait projeté Cashia au sol, sa tête rencontrant le bois du plancher violement.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que machinalement, ses jambes s'activèrent, la relevant avant d'entraîner tout son corps dehors.

Alors que tous les autres Mangemorts s'étaient jetés sur le Maître des potions, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte effrayée, ne remarquant même pas l'homme qui se battait à la Moldue contre ses assaillants. Les coups fusèrent à défaut de magie et les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien trop pressés de le contrôler, répondait de la même manière.

Elle voulut revenir vers lui, mais il continuait de lui hurler de courir dans le lien. Même si sa raison aurait voulu résister, ses jambes la guidaient machinalement vers les arbres.

 _Severus ... laisse les et viens ..._

Cours Hermione ! Cours et ne t'arrête pas !

 _Viens !_

Elle eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière le tronc d'arbre qu'un des Mangemorts sortait en furie, la cherchant frénétiquement.

« Non ! Elle a fui, mais je doute qu'elle ait laissé son tendre professeur derrière elle. », Dit rageusement Cashia en traînant Severus dehors, le mettant à genou en se plaçant derrière lui, la baguette dirigée vers lui.

 _Cours Hermione ... Ne reste pas ... Cours loin ..._

« Alors ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe ... On laisse son âme soeur derrière ? ... Quel courage Gryffondorien ! », Cria-t-elle sarcastique.

 _Hermione, ne l'écoute pas. Je te rejoins ... Cours encore, ne t'arrête pas. Continue de courir ..._

« Quelle bravoure ma belle ... Vraiment. Ton pauvre chéri t'attend tu sais ... », Dit-elle en jouant de sa baguette contre sa nuque.

 _Je vais te rejoindre Amour. Cours, je te rejoins. Je suis juste là ... J'arrive ..._

« Je t'accorde 3 secondes pour revenir vers ton âme sœur et mourir avec lui ... »

 _NON ! Je ne vais pas mourir ... Hermione, n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit._

Hermione était désemparée, ne sachant qui croire et qui écouter. Les dires de son ancienne professeur s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai d'une certaine manière, elle le laissait derrière elle, c'était comme si elle l'abandonnait un peu ... Mais s'il lui disait de courir, c'était peut-être qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Si elle l'avait écouté au départ quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait vu quelqu'un...

Elle était tétanisée, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle restait là, derrière ce tronc, observant la scène sans pouvoir se décider entre partir très loin et revenir vers eux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Dumbledore, on les a localisés ! »

Cette phrase avait raisonné dans le nouveau Quartier Général de l'Ordre, mettant fin à cet insupportable suspens qui avait arrêté le temps.

« Où sont-ils ?, s'inquiéta Molly, l'angoisse transparaissant clairement dans sa voix.

-En Finlande, dans ton chalet Minerva.

-J'en avais parlé à Severus pour les vacances de Noël … Comment Hermione connaissait-elle cet endroit ?, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-Ce n'est pas important ! Vous êtes certains que c'est eux ?, demanda Molly, pressée.

-C'est le seul lieu qui dégage de la magie à 20 km à la ronde. Il n'y a rien d'autres, c'est certainement eux.

-Arthur, chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien Molly … », dit-il en allant dans le petit salon.

Alors que les autres étaient restés à table, la matriarche des Weasley partit rejoindre son mari, une angoisse lui comprimant la poitrine.

« Arthur, il y a quelque chose que tu ne dis pas …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Molly …

-Arthur, ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

-Tu as raison …, abdiqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant que ça ?

-Il y avait trop de magie … Bien trop de magie …

-Tu crois que ?...

-Oui. Je suis persuadé que Voldemort les a retrouvé … C'était beaucoup trop puissant comme magie, ça ne correspond absolument pas à la magie que deux personnes en fuites et blessées.

-Oh Merlin …, dit-elle en mettant ses mains devant la bouche.

-Harry avait raison …

-Il faut y aller tout de suite », se pressa-t-elle, son instinct maternel reprenant le dessus.

Kingsley passa la tête par la porte du petit salon, interrompant les deux époux.

« Arthur, tu te joins à nous pour l'attaque ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Molly, tu veux bien rester ici pour ne pas que les enfants puissent venir mettre leur grain de sel.

-Evidemment. »

Tout le monde s'organisait, les groupes d'interventions se mettant en place, Harry et Ron insistaient pour faire partie de l'équipe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Attention, le temps passe tu sais …

-Lâchez-le !, cria-t-elle, toujours cachée derrière l'arbre.

-Tu sais bien que je ne le ferai pas … 2 secondes … »

 _Hermione, je t'en prie, cours et ne reste pas là !_

Severus sondait les alentours de son regard perçant, tentant de discerner la jeune fille parmi les feuillages touffus des arbres, mais il ne voyait rien, absolument rien. Les alentours n'étaient qu'une vaste étendue de de végétation. La baguette de Cashia lui chatouillait désagréablement la nuque, faisant se tendre ses muscles à l'extrême. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, un moyen de se sortir de là pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux fuir.

« Trop tard, chérie …, souffla Nohed avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Désolée Sev, il semblerait que cette pimbêche ne tienne pas autant à toi qu'elle ne le disait … »

Les évènements s'enchainèrent alors que notre Gryffondor restait spectatrice de la scène sans oser intervenir, elle entendait toujours Severus lui parler à travers leur lien, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. La voix de Cashia raisonna dans la montagne, l'écho lui faisant parvenir encore et encore ces deux mots horrible qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Les Mangemorts avaient de suite transplanés, laissant le corps du Maître des potions, face contre le sol.

Hermione s'était alors précipitée, ses jambes la laissant enfin reprendre le contrôle, obéissant docilement à ses injonctions au lieu de n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Elle s'était presque jetée sur lui, ses larmes dévalant son visage pour retomber sur son corps qui se refroidissait progressivement.

Elle l'avait retourné pour pouvoir voir son visage, ses yeux encore ouvert étaient fixé sur elle, sombre mais vide de toute émotion.

« Non … Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Non ! », Pleurait-elle sur son corps, le secouant et le bougeant en espérant qu'il se relève.

C'était impossible, il était son âme sœur, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner … Il ne pouvait pas mourir, et pas de cette façon, à genoux, comme un soumis, pas après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour le monde magique.

Elle le gardait contre elle, ne pouvant se résoudre à le laisser. Le laisser aurait été l'abandonner … Une fois de plus. Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était fini, que Severus Rogue n'était plus.

« Severus, s'il te plait … », pleurait-elle en déposant la main de l'homme sur sa propre joue.

Pourtant, sa peau avait déjà perdue de cette chaleur si réconfortante, ses doigts ne caressaient plus sa joue avec cette douceur si délicate. Mais ce qui la faisait bien plus frissonner, c'était ses yeux. Elle les avait déjà vu allumé de sa passion, de son désir, de son envie ou de son amour, tout comme elle les avait vu froids, perçant ou empli de haine, de douleur. Elle l'avait vu las, épuisé, amusé … Mais jamais elle ne les avait vus si vides. Même le noir auparavant profond et hypnotisant, semblait délavé.

 _Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser … On devait avancer ensemble … Tu ne peux pas mourir … C'était … Non, tu … Tu n'as pas le droit … On devait … Etre tous les deux … Et puis, on aurait eu une maison à nous … Et peut-être … Même un petit gars … Ca ne devait pas finir comme ça … On devait gagner la guerre ensemble … On devait … Vivre … On …_

Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer, lui parlant dans leur lien, le seul endroit où elle avait l'impression qu'il était encore. Elle avait l'impression de le sentir, de sentir sa présence, comme s'il était là, pourtant il restait inerte.

Tant bien que mal, et après plusieurs longues minutes, elle le ramena à l'intérieur, l'allongeant dans le grand canapé et le couvrant de la chaude couverture en polard. Elle resta près de lui de longues minutes encore avant de finalement se lever, rassemblant tout ce qu'ils avaient installé dans le chalet.

Une fois que cela fût fait, elle revint vers le canapé, essuyant ses larmes avant de l'embrasser délicatement, recevant comme un couteau dans le cœur ses lèvres froides et immobiles contre les siennes et quitta leur abri.

Elle avançait et se retourna seulement quelques instants à la lisière de la forêt, de là où l'on distinguait encore sa silhouette allongée et emmitouflée. C'était comme s'il dormait, comme s'il était simplement endormi, mais elle savait très bien que c'était un sommeil éternel. Alors, en laissant ses larmes dévaler ses joues, elle avança, voulant s'éloigner du chalet le plus possible de peur que les Mangemorts ne reviennent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : "Always", Bon Jovi

Hermione avançait, depuis plusieurs jours déjà sans pour autant désespérer.

Elle était déterminée, suivant les dernières injonctions de Severus et avançant toujours un peu plus loin. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la forêt, se sentant plus en sécurité entourée de ces nombreux arbres plutôt que dans une plaine déserte.

 _Tu vois, je n'abandonne pas ... Je n'abandonnerai jamais ... Nous allons gagner, Sev ... Je te promets qu'on va gagner ..._

Elle continuait de parler dans leur lien, trouvant du réconfort à parler à travers ce qui les unissait tous les deux. C'était son moyen de tenir. Parce que même si elle n'obtenait jamais de réponses, elle voulait se laisser croire que même dans la mort, il entendait ses paroles et qu'il était fier d'elle. Elle s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre après plusieurs longues heures de marche, prenant sa gourde pour boire une petite gorgée. Bientôt, il faudrait qu'elle la remplisse, sinon elle ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Elle prit une pierre qui se trouvait à proximité, retaillant la lame de son couteau. Depuis qu'elle était partie, elle avait fait attention à toujours longé les arbres, y faisant une légère entaille pour se prouver qu'elle avançait bien au lieu de tourner en rond. Elle marchait toujours droit devant elle.

 _Aujourd'hui, je crois que j'ai réussis à avancer sur 4 ou peut-être ... 5 kilomètres. Je ne sais pas exactement. Je ne tiens déjà plus le compte des jours. Je ne fais plus trop attention au soleil. Je me repose quand je sens que je suis trop épuisée, je mange quand j'ai faim et ensuite, je repars. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi détachée et aussi connectée à moi-même. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de sentiments, aucune tristesse, aucune joie, aucun désespoir et plus aucun amour._

 _Et en même temps, je n'ai jamais autant écouté mon instinct de ma vie. J'agis sur le moment, sans forcément essayer de prévoir les évènements._ _C'est bizarre, je sais, et je peux très bien t'entendre dire que voilà une attitude typiquement Gryffondor, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour continuer d'avancer. Quand je m'endors, il me suffit de m'imaginer dans tes bras comme avant et là, je sombre dans cette bienheureuse inconscience. Je peux presque te sentir m'enlacer et sentir tes bras forts et doux à la fois. Je peux sentir ta chaleur qui m'enveloppe et m'emporte à mille lieux de cette forêt qui est autant une prison qu'un refuge. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait ... Mais je m'en fiche._

 _Maintenant, je vis au jour le jour. Plus rien ne compte à part mon objectif. Tout ce que je désire maintenant, c'est retourner en Angleterre et me battre. Je veux me battre comme une folle et affronter ces gens qui t'ont enlevés à moi. Je veux leur faire autant de mal qu'ils m'en ont fait. Et puis, je veux qu'on gagne ! Je veux aider Harry, même si je vois d'ici Dumbledore dire que la prophétie a été brisée et que tout est perdu ... Je veux me battre pour quand même essayer._

 _Une prophétie n'a jamais décidé de ma vie ou de mon avenir et il est hors de question que ça commence maintenant. Je sais que toi, tu me comprends ... Tu sais ce que je veux, ce que je désire, et tu comprends mes paroles._ _J'ai l'impression de réaliser seulement maintenant à quel point tu me comprenais ... Tu comprenais ma passion dévorante des livres, mon envie d'apprendre et même si tu la trouvais dérisoire, ma peur de l'échec. Tu pouvais lire en moi, voir quand je n'étais pas bien alors que je disais le contraire, voir quand j'angoissais._

 _Tu décryptais mes craintes, même si tu étais souvent un peu maladroit. Aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus là et c'est maintenant que je t'ai perdu que je réalise que je ne pourrai plus fondre en larme dans tes bras après une journée difficile, je ne pourrai plus me faire bercer par tes bras quand je serai triste ou angoissée. Je ne connaîtrai plus la douceur de tes lèvres sur mon corps, ta chaleur contre moi, ce doux parfum si particulier qui te suivait tout le temps. Je n'aurai plus l'occasion de te retrouver enfermé dans ton laboratoire, concentré sur une potion._

 _Je ne pourrai plus t'observer pendant ton sommeil, avec tes traits si détendus et apaisés ... Je sais, ça ne sert à rien de dire tout ça, au contraire, ça fait mal ... Mais d'un autre côté, énumérer toutes ces choses que j'ai connu de toi, tout ça me redonne le courage et la force de me battre. Evoquer toutes ces choses les fait se matérialiser, à tel point que je peux presque sentir tes caresses chaudes et réconfortantes._ _Tu me manques, Severus, tu me manques terriblement, mais je te fais la promesse de ne jamais baisser les bras. Je vais me battre pour toi, pour moi et pour notre cause. Pour qu'elle triomphe ! Je t'aime, Sev ... Je t'aime pour toujours ..._

Elle avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine, soupirant de bonheur. Elle ne parlait plus à haute voix, elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité pour le moment, puisqu'elle était toute seule. Parler aurait voulu dire : faire du bruit, donc attirer l'attention des potentiels ennemis, c'est se faire repérer plus facilement. Non, et puis, la seule personne avec qui elle parlait, depuis près de 3 mois, était Severus. Pourquoi cela devait changer ? Elle ne voulait parler qu'à lui, rien qu'à lui et c'était ce qu'elle ferait. Il allait être le seul à véritablement savoir ce qu'il y avait à savoir d'elle, parce qu'il avait toujours été l'un des seuls autour d'elle à véritablement s'en soucier.

Finalement, elle se blottit contre l'arbre, se laissant porter par le sommeil, se sentant portée par les bras puissant de son homme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry et Ron attendaient fébriles dans leur chambre au Quartier Général, espérant de tout cœur le retour de leur amie. Les autres semblaient être partis depuis des heures et pourtant, ils n'avaient donné aucun signe de vie.

Soudain, un concert de voix pressées et de pas retentirent dans la maison, les faisant accourir sur le palier. Oui, c'était eux, tout le monde rentrait !

Ils descendirent les escaliers rapidement, mais tout ce qu'ils purent voir fut une porte qui se ferma et tout le monde disparaître derrière.

« Tu crois qu'Hermione est là ?, demanda Ron.

-Je n'en sais rien mais pourquoi se sont-ils enfermer dans cette pièce ? ... »

Ils voulurent entrer mais ne purent faire qu'un pas avant que Dumbledore ne sorte, se plaçant devant l'ouverture pour les empêcher de voir et d'entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Nous soignons les blessés ...

-Quoi ? Mais quels blessés ?, demandèrent les garçons, inquiets pour leur amie.

-Lorsque nous nous sommes rendus au chalet, les Mangemorts étaient revenus ... Nous avons été attaqués.

-Qui est blessé ?, demanda précipitamment Harry.

-Mon garçon, avant tout, tu dois savoir qu'il a absolument besoin de repos, et que tu ne pourras pas le voir pour le moment ...

-Qui est blessé ?

-Il s'agit de Remus ...

-Quoi ?! Comment se fait-il qu'il faisait partie de l'attaque ? Et Tonks ?

-Tonks n'a rien, mais Remus n'est pas très bien.

-Laissez-moi le voir !

-Non, il doit se reposer. On est en train de le soigner et ensuite, il aura besoin de calme et de repos ... Nymphadora restera avec lui et elle te transmettra des nouvelles s'il y en a. »

Il s'enfouit rageusement, frappant le sol de ses pieds et claquant la porte de sa chambre avant de s'y enfermer. Depuis la disparition de Sirius, Remus avait toujours été présent pour lui, le raisonnant et l'aidant à faire la lumière sur les zones noires de son esprit. Bien sûr, il ne prendrait jamais la place de Sirius, mais entre eux, il y avait un lien qui se renforçait progressivement. Le loup-garou était toujours là quand il avait besoin d'aide et ce qu'il aimait plus que tout, c'était les discutions qu'ils avaient parfois le soir devant la cheminée. Là, il s'asseyait à côté de son aîné dans le divan, l'écoutant parler, parfois pendant des heures, de ce que son père et eux avaient faits. Ces moments était toujours empreints d'une myriade de sentiments : de la joie, un peu de tristesse, de la nostalgie, du bonheur ...

Et qu'est-ce que Dumbledore lui annonçait maintenant ? Qu'il était blessé et qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de le voir ? Le faisaient-ils tous exprès ? Ils le prenaient pour un enfant, toujours à vouloir le protéger, le préserver, quitte à se sacrifier pour lui. Ils ne se souciaient pas de ce qu'il voulait véritablement ... Sinon, ils auraient vu que tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était participer.

« Harry, ouvre, c'est Ron ... »

Il déverrouilla la porte et vit son meilleur ami entrer, suivit rapidement de Ginny qui en avait profité pour se glisser dans la pièce.

« Hermione est là ?, demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

-Je n'en sais rien ..., répondit le Survivant, un peu honteux d'avoir si vite délaissé sa meilleure amie.

-Non, ils ne l'ont pas retrouvée, répondit le rouquin.

-Et Rogue ?

-Il est introuvable aussi apparemment. Ils pensent qu'ils ont fuis tous les deux quand ils ont vu les Mangemorts arriver.

-Donc, il y a une chance pour qu'ils soient toujours en vie ..., répliqua Ginny avec espoir.

-Hermione ne se laissera pas abattre comme ça !

-Non, ce n'est pas une lionne pour rien !

-Océane m'a raconté comment elle avait voulu s'interposer, dit Harry, replongeant un peu dans ce souvenir.

-Notre Mione est plus forte que tout ça ... »

Ils restèrent de longues minutes encore, parlant de leur amie, de sa force et de son courage, de sa hargne, de son intelligente, voulant se rassurer quant à ses chances de survie.

Elle devait s'en sortir, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Kingsley et Albus étaient tous réunis dans la petite pièce fermée à clef.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?, demanda Tonks à l'infirmière qui était au chevet de Remus.

-Il est dans un mauvais état, mais je ne pense pas que ses jours soient en danger.

-Dora, nous devons nous mettre d'accord tous ensemble.

-Comment ça ?

-Harry ne doit pas savoir que Severus est mort.

-Quoi ?!, s'écria Molly, Comment ça, il est ... ?

-Molly, s'il te plait, ne le cria pas sur tous les toits ...

-Mais enfin, vous auriez pu le dire et puis ... Vous dites ça ... Tellement froidement ...

-Là n'est pas la question, Molly ... Harry ne doit pas être au courant.

-Mais, pourquoi ?

-Il sait que Severus et Hermione ont un rôle important à jouer, ou du moins, il s'en doute. Il ne faut pas qu'il doute de notre victoire, s'il doute, s'en est foutu de nous.

-Mais enfin, on peut lui dire la vérité mais lui expliquer que tout n'est pas perdu.

-Non ! Il doit croire en la fuite de Severus et Hermione.

-Et qu'avez-vous trouvé à lui dire pour qu'il ne vienne pas ici et ne tombe pas sur le corps de Rogue ?, demanda Kingsley brutalement.

-Quoi ? Son corps est ici ?, se scandalisa la matriarche Weasley.

-Il est sous sortilège de stase afin que son corps ne se détériore pas, effectivement, je crois que nous pourrions en avoir besoin.

-Mais enfin, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Conserver un corps ! Voyons, Albus, nous parlons d'un être qui a perdu la vie ! Il a le droit d'être enterré dignement comme n'importe quel sorcier !

-Molly, fait-moi confiance, lui assura le vieux mage pour la rassurer.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question de Kingsley ..., intervint la métamorphomage.

-Nous aurons besoin de tes talents de comédienne, Dora.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai dit à Harry que Remus était mal en point ... Je veux que quoi qu'il arrive, tu lui fasses croire que son état n'évolue pas vraiment. Pour lui, tu es la seule à pouvoir rester à ses côtés.

-Mais je n'y connais rien en médecine, moi ? Que voulez-vous que je lui dise ?

-Dis-lui simplement qu'il tient le coup, qu'il se bat pour revenir au plus vite ...

-D'accord ...

-Je sais que la méthode n'est pas très orthodoxe ... Mais c'est indispensable !

-Albus, je désapprouve totalement cette méthode ! D'accord, Harry est jeune, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de lui mentir sur l'état de Remus : ça l'affecterait trop !, répliqua Molly.

-Molly, s'il te plait ..., voulut tempérer Arthur.

-Non ! Enfin Arthur, tu as vu à quel point ces deux-là ce sont rapprochés depuis que Sirius nous a quittés ? Ça va l'anéantir plus qu'autre chose !

-Non, Molly, au contraire. S'il sait que Remus se bat, alors il sera encouragé lui aussi, il voudra se battre en même temps que lui.

-Mais a-t-on véritablement une chance ? Parce que c'est bien beau de nous battre, mais si c'est vain, autant se tuer maintenant.

-Non, il nous reste une chance, mais il faut se battre jusqu'au bout ! », Dit, d'une voix sûre et forte, Dumbledore.

Les autres le regardèrent plus ou moins perplexes en fonction des personne, ne sachant trop comment régir mais décidant de faire confiance au vieux sorcier. Molly était sans doute la plus perplexe du groupe, elle qui avait pourtant toujours fait confiance au sorcier. Elle n'avait jamais été pour mentir à ses enfants, au contraire ... Bien sûr, il y avait certaines choses qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir pour leur bien, mais c'était simplement parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour entendre ce genre de chose ou être impliqués à ce point, mais là, elle ne voyait pas vraiment le but de ce mensonge.

« Arthur, retrouve-moi dans la cuisine s'il te plait ... », dit-elle en partant sans dire un mot de plus.

Dumbledore lui fit un signe de tête, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas idiot de penser au point que tout le monde accepterait son projet sans rechigner, il savait pertinemment que certains seraient clairement contre cette mascarade, mais c'était inévitable. Il était intimement persuadé que c'était la seule solution.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit était déjà bien tombée quand Hermione émergea de son sommeil. Son dos était en compote, les tracés sinueux du tronc s'étant imprimé sur sa peau. Elle avait mal, mais cette douleur, au lieu de l'abattre et la démoraliser, la remotivait.

Elle se sentait revigorée, comme si un souffle chaud l'enveloppait, lui procurant du courage pour la porter plus haut que tout. Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois toutes ses affaires, même si elle n'en avait sorties aucune, c'était devenu son nouveau rituel.

Elle se sorti un petit couteau de sa poche, à l'affut du moindre bruit, du moindre indice.

Son ventre gargouillait, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller à ce besoin primaire qu'est la chasse. C'était ce besoin qui l'avait fait courir derrière un arbre, laissant Severus derrière elle, ce besoin qui l'avait empêchée de le rejoindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'était un peu ce besoin qui lui avait pris l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle rejetait ce besoin horrible, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire indéfiniment. A un moment, son instinct de survie reprendrait le dessus.

Mais en attendant, elle devait se montrer forte, c'était obligatoire. Elle voulait tenir le plus longtemps possible. Chaque instant, elle allait maintenant les passer seule ... Même si elle avait l'impression que Severus était toujours là, elle savait qu'elle devait comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Même si elle lui parlerait toujours, même s'il sera toujours dans son coeur, qu'elle ne l'oubliera jamais, son côté rationnel lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas placer de l'espoir dans des causes que nous savions déjà perdues. C'est parié sur un cheval que l'on sait perdant, jouer expressément les mauvais numéro à la loterie, c'est se faire du mal pour rien ...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La rue était mal éclairée, le lampadaire qui n'éclairait déjà que faiblement étant devenu clignotant, la lumière peinait à dissiper toutes ces Ténèbre.

Océane et Romane étaient enfermées dans la maison, l'une lisant un livre, l'autre ayant décidé de se lancer dans une expédition parmis les restes du frigo.

Des coups retentirent. Ce n'était pas normal. L'Ordre venait les approvisionner en nourriture au début de chaque fois. C'est ce qui avait été prévu, hors ils étaient à la fin août ...

Elles n'eurent besoin d'échanger qu'un seul regard pour se comprendre et sans vraiment réfléchir, Océane attrapa le tisonnier et Romane, un couteau de cuisine.

À pas feutrés, elles se dirigeaient vers la porte, le sang pulsant à toute allure dans leur veines, leur coeur battant à une vitesse folle et totalement incontrôlable.

De nouveaux, de nouveaux coups. La personne derrière la porte semblait s'impatienter, ses coups étant plus secs et plus pressés. Les filles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, se tenant par le bras, Océane se rappelant encore que trop bien l'aspect de cette cave horrible.

Romane avança la main vers la poignée de la porte, la saisissant et tournant la clé dans la serrure, entrebâillant la porte.

"Qui est-ce ? ...

-Harry ...", Chuchota-t-il la personne sur le perron.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Océane qui tira le jeune homme a l'intérieur, l'embrassant fougueusement.

"Bon, moi je vous laisser ... Océane, je prend le divan mais seulement pour aujourd'hui.", Dit simplement la jeune fille en riant, se dirigeant vers le salon.

Océane prit Harry par la main, l'emmenant à l'étage dans la chambre pour être au calme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais les autres avaient dit que pour ta sécurité, tu ne devais pas quitter le quartier général ...

-J'en ai marre d'être là-bas, surtout b sachant que toi, tu es ici ..., Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Harry ... Tu devrais être plus responsable ...

-Qui parle voyons !, S'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

-Hey, je ne t'autorise pas !

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation ...

-Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Je veux être avec toi ... Tu me manques ..., Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Harry ... Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ...

-Alors pourquoi tu râles ?

-Parce que c'est dangereux.

-Mais, puisque je suis arrivé, autant en profiter, non ?

-Tu es impossible !, Dit-elle en se blottissant contre son torse, ramenant la couverture sur eux.

-Mais avoue que c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ...

-Huuum ... C'est vrai, entre autre...", Dit-elle en lui souriant doucement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" _Mon amour,_ _J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas sensés nous envoyer de lettres, mais c'est trop difficile de savoir que tu es là quelques part, peut-être juste à côté et ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles._

 _Je pense à toi tous les jours, priant Merlin de t'épargner aujourd'hui encore ..._

 _J'ai hâte de te retrouver pour pouvoir te prendre contre moi. Nos discussions parfois sans queue ni tête, tes éclats de rire, tes réflexions, ton corps, tout de toi me manque ... J'attends désespérément le jour où tu viendras enfin combler cet espace entre mes bras._

 _Si je t'écris, ce n'est pas uniquement pour te dire cela._ _J'aimerais juste que tu saches que je vais bien. Pour le moment et d'après ce que nous savons, nous allons tous bien._

 _Mon cœur, je sais que ce que je vais te dire est peut-être difficile à lire, mais je voudrais que tu me promette de le faire. Je veux que tu penses avant tout à toi ! Je sais que tu n'es pas seule sur Terre, mais, moi, il n'y a que de toi dont j'ai besoin..._

 _Pense à sauver ta peau avant toute chose ..._ _Je t'aime mon amour,_ _Garde toujours bien ça à l'esprit._

 _Garde espoir aussi, parce que moi, je veux croire que bientôt, nous serons de nouveau ensemble._

 _Je t'aime ... Je t'aime ..._

 _Ton Rony_ "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : "The Conversation", Texas

 _"Rony,_

 _Ta lettre m'a fait énormément plaisir, à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Mais, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de tels risques pour moi._

 _Imagine un instant que quelqu'un t'ait vu envoyer ce message... Vous seriez tous en danger !_

 _Oh, bien sûr, te lire fut merveilleux ! Je garderai cette lettre avec moi autant que possible, la lisant le soir en imaginant ce que ce serait que de sentir tes bras autour de moi._

 _Je ne peux pas nier que tu me manques terriblement, mais je ne perdrai jamais espoir. Tu m'as aidé à m'assumer, à être fière de ne pas être comme tous les Serpentard._

 _Tu sais, ici ce n'est pas si terrible que ça pour moi. Mon père obéit servilement à tous ses ordres et je n'ai rien à craindre ..._

 _Malheureusement, ce n'est pas pareil pour tout le monde. Hier, ils ont ramené une famille. Il y avait le père, la mère, un garçon qui devait être juste un peu plus jeune que nous, et ce bébé._

 _C'est moi qui était chargée d'aller leur apporter à manger dans les caves, et je croyais les trouver endormis, mais la femme était toujours debout._

 _On a parlé quelques minutes et elle m'a avoué qu'elle savait très bien qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Apparemment, ils se préparaient déjà à cette éventualité depuis 3 ans. Seulement entre temps, elle est tombée enceinte et ils ont eu cette petite fille._

 _Elle m'a raconté qu'elle s'appelait Isya. Je lui ai dit que je trouvais ça joli, puis, elle me l'a tendue. Elle m'a supplié de protéger son bébé, parce que cette petite fille n'a rien demandé et qu'elle n'était pas prête à mourir, pas si jeune._

 _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir que je me retrouvais avec ce bébé dans mes bras. J'ai voulu la lui rendre, mais quand elle a ouvert les yeux pour me regarder, je me suis senti fondre. Ses deux grands yeux bleus-gris me fixaient avec ces étoiles dans les yeux._

 _Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait la pire erreur ou la meilleure chose de ma vie, mais ... Au moment où je t'écris, Isya est à mes pieds. Je l'ai installée dans un petit berceau improvisé. Au départ, je voulais simplement la garder avec moi, le temps d'organiser quelque chose pour libérer sa famille, mais c'est trop tard._

 _Si je t'écris et te dis tout ça, c'est parce que je sais que mon courrier ne sera pas ouvert, mais aussi parce que j'ai besoin d'aide ..._

 _Je ne sais pas exactement comment m'occuper d'un bébé, bien sûr, j'ai appris quelques petites choses, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais demander à ta mère des conseils ?_

 _Isya est tellement adorable, je ne me sens pas la force de l'abandonner, surtout maintenant qu'elle n'a plus que moi._

 _Je t'aime mon Rony, mon amour ! J'espère qu'Isya et toi pourrez vite vous voir ..._

 _Tous les jours, c'est l'image de tes bras autour de moi qui me fait tenir. Tu es tellement important pour moi ... Je t'aime Rony ... Je t'aime à en mourir ..._

 _A jamais tienne,_

 _Ton amour »_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Devant elle, une colonne de fumée blanche se dressait, perturbant la bleuté infinie du ciel.

Cela ne pouvait signifier que la présence d'un feu ! Et le climat en Finlande n'était pas assez sec pour que ce feu se soit allumé tout seul, une personne en était certainement la cause.

Elle aurait eu envie de se précipiter là-bas, de courir jusqu'à ce seul signe de civilisation depuis presque 2 semaines. Mais son instinct la freina.

Cette personne aurait pu être n'importe qui... Tant un partisan de la Lumière qu'un Mangemort. Elle avait ce doute qui imprégnait son corps.

Elle désirait tellement y aller ... La curiosité avait toujours été son défaut. Elle avait envie de céder. Son mental était fragile après tous ces jours seule à parler avec Severus et uniquement par pensée. Elle ne mangeait presque rien, s'enfermant chaque jours un peu plus dans son mutisme. Elle n'était plus qu'avec elle-même, le monde autour d'elle n'avait plus d'importance. Elle n'en avait plus besoin, elle n'avait besoin que d'elle et de son homme.

Prudemment, elle décida d'avancer, se cachant régulièrement derrière un arbre pour observer. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, juste une petite maison qui se profilait. Ça avait l'air d'être une petite maison traditionnelle, en bois. Un peu comme celle qu'ils avaient emprunté à Minerva, mais en plus grande encore.

Ce fait la conforta, l'invitant à s'avancer un peu plus encore. Par la fenêtre, qui était décorée de rideaux, elle vit passer une vieille sorcière, ses cheveux argentés et ses robes de style ancien traduisant son âge avancé. Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiétante, son visage était doux même s'il était marqué par les rides et qu'il semblait trahir une certaine fatigue accumulée depuis des années.

La Rouge et Or s'avança un peu plus, étant discrète jusqu'à ce que la dame relève la tête, croisant son regard. Toutes deux restèrent comme pétrifiée, la jeune femme ne sachant si elle devait s'enfuir ou non tandis que son aînée resta coite de voir dehors une si jeune fille, seule et dans son état qui plus est. Elle paraissait maigre sous son manteau, frigorifiée, et puis, elle voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle.

La vieille dame sortit rapidement de sa maison, s'avançant vers la jeune femme, l'appelant avec douceur.

"Mon Dieu, mon enfant ... Mais que faites vous là ? Ne savez-vous donc pas qu'une tempête s'amorce ? Voyons, venez, venez ... Il faut vous mettre à l'abri !"

Tout en parlant, elle l'attira à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

"D'où venez-vous ? Et comment vous vous appelez ?", Demanda-t-elle en lui enlevant sa veste, l'invitant à retirer ses chaussures avant de la suivre.

Hermione obéit dans ses gestes mais restait toujours muette, la regardant dans les yeux, un peu perdue. Elle ne savait rien de cette femme et ne voulait rien lui dire. Au départ, elle ne voulait même pas la suivre, mais cette vieille femme l'avait agrippée, la pressant de se mettre à l'abri et elle n'avait pas su réagir.

"Vous devez être frigorifiée et épuisée ... Venez mon enfant ... Il faut vous allonger."

La vieille dame avait ce côté maternel un peu forceur mais que l'on trouve tous attendrissant. Personne ne peut rien refuser à une vieille dame ! Hermione se laissa entraîner jusqu'au canapé, laissant la femme changer ses vêtements en d'autres plus larges, mais aussi bien plus chaud avant de se faire allongée et bien emmitouflée devant le feu.

Elle regardait la femme s'activer pour ajouter du bois dans le feu, chercher des couvertures et ensuite préparer du thé qu'elle garda au chaud.

La Rouge et Or se sentait hors de son corps, elle voulait juste fermer les yeux, savourer la chaleur de cette couverture et plonger dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

 _"Severus ..._

 _J'y suis presque ... Je le sens ... Et je le sais aussi. Pour le moment, je suis chez cette vieille dame. Elle a l'air gentille, mais, je ne sais pas trop si je peux lui faire confiance. Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de m'en préoccuper de ça pour le moment._

 _J'ai juste envie de sombrer dans le sommeil ... Là, au moins, je peux sentir tes bras autour de moi."_

Elle sombra doucement dans une légère torpeur, savourant la chaleur qui l'entourait, la protégeait de ce monde qu'elle occultait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les heures passaient, douces et délicates, elle se sentait bien, des bras solides l'entourant avec tendresse.

Un doute soudain l'assailli ... Comment des bras solides pouvaient l'entourer ? C'était impossible.

Elle ouvra rapidement les yeux, la panique s'emparant vivement d'elle.

"Chuuut ... Calme-toi ... Je suis là ..., lui répondit une voix grave et profonde qui la fit automatiquement frissonner.

-Severus ?

-Je suis là ... Ne t'inquiète pas ..., dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

-Comment ? Comment peux-tu être là ? ... Je ... Je t'ai vu et ... Tu étais ...

-Non, je ne suis pas mort ... Le sort en donnait simplement l'illusion ...

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

-C'est toi ... Tu m'as sans cesse parlé, tu me racontais ce que tu faisais, ce que tu voyais, je me guidais grâce à ça.

-Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas alors ?

-Je suis encore trop faible pour utiliser notre lien ... J'entends simplement ce que tu me dis ...

-Donc, tu es là ?

-Oui ... Je suis là Amour ..., dit-il en embrassant sa tempe."

Elle se retourna pour se mettre sur le ventre, s'allongeant sur lui, ses mains prenant son visage en coupe, caressant ses joues avec douceur tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Comme c'était bon, c'était tellement bon ! Et délicieux ...

Son visage pâle, ses cheveux corbeaux qui lui tombe légèrement sur le visage, ses yeux d'un noir d'encre profond, son nez crochu qui lui donne tout son caractère et son charisme, ses lèvres fines.

Elle aime tout de lui, absolument tout. Il ne voit pas de côtés positif ou négatifs, juste un ensemble qui s'harmonise, qui le caractérise lui uniquement. Ce visage, elle ne pourrait le voir sur personne d'autre, il est le sien, et c'est cette combinaison de choses si spéciale qui fait qu'elle l'aime plus que jamais.

Doucement, presque timidement, elle se penche, caressant ses lèvres des siennes, savourant leur chaleur et leur douceur dont elle était vide jusqu'ici. C'était bon de le sentir, tellement délicieux de l'avoir contre lui. Elle se sentait pousser des ailes au contact de ses lèvres et les larmes qu'elle retenait jusqu'à maintenant.

La caresse délicate de ses lèvres était tellement salvatrice. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, lui insufflant un second souffle et quand elle sentit sa langue lui demander l'accès à sa bouche, accès qu'elle lui accorda sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Leurs langues se caressaient dans un ballet tendre et langoureux, savourant leurs retrouvailles avec bonheur.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser tellement son bonheur était grand, c'était tellement bon de goûter à sa chaleur, à la force protectrice de ses bras, à son odeur épicée et délicate ...

Elle se sentait bien, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, embrassant sa peau avec tendresse, la mordillant par endroit, arrachant un soupir de contentement à l'homme.

"Hermione ..., Soupira-t-il

-Je veux te sentir ... Je te veux ...

-Maintenant ? Et ici ?, Dit-il surpris.

-Elle n'est pas là ... Dit-elle en parlant de la vieille femme, après avoir scruté la maison du regard.

-Elle pourrait arriver ...

-Severus !, Râla-t-elle, frustrée alors que le désir montait en elle, prenant possession de son corps.

-Dans la chambre ... Non ?

-Vite ! Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai envie de toi ..., Grogna-t-il en mordant sa peau alors qu'il l'emmenait dans la chambre en la portant.

-Voilà ... Gourmande ..., Dit-il rieur en la rejoignant.

-Viens ...", Supplia-t-elle en l'attirant contre elle.

Elle voulait tellement le sentir contre elle, sur elle et en elle. Il lui avait manqué, c'était un manque immense qu'elle voulait combler. Ça lui faisait mal, horriblement mal. Cette douleur sourde et profonde qui vous prend à la poitrine, vous porte à milles lieux de là.

Elle le regardait avec envie et dans ses orbes noires profondes, elle voyait brûler une flamme d'amour, une flamme de passion qui ne faiblissait pas mais qui, au contraire, avait tendance à s'amplifier.

"Je suis désolée ..., Souffla-t-elle doucement en fermant fortement les yeux.

-Mais de quoi tu t'excuses ? ..., Demanda-t-il avec douceur en caressant sa joue.

-J'aurais dû te croire ... J'aurais dû t'écouter ... Et puis, j'aurais dû rester avec toi au lieu de ... Au lieu de te laisser ...

-Non ... Tu as bien fait ... Ils auraient pu revenir, et alors, tu n'aurais rien pu faire ...

-Je t'aime Severus ... Si tu savais comme je t'aime ...

-Je sais ... Je t'entendais tous les jours ... Tous les jours, ta voix murmurait dans ma tête que tu m'aimais. J'entendais ta voix, si douce, si tendre quand tu me murmurait ton amour. Je recevais tes paroles délicieuses comme la plus belle des récompenses et elles me donnaient une force impossible.

-Severus ... Fais moi l'amour ... Comme s'il n'y avait rien eu ... Comme si rien n'avait changé...

-Rien n'a changé Hermione ... Hormis peut-être le fait que chaque jour, je t'aime plus fort !", Dit-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, ses mains caressant son corps avec une adoration sans borne.

Ses mains passaient sur tout son corps, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Elle retint sa respiration lorsqu'il se pencha doucement jusqu'à son cou, soupirant quand en fin, ses lèvres caressèrent sa peau.

D'un simple informulé et avec une dextérité époustouflante, il les laissa tous deux en sous vêtements, regardant sa lionne avec des yeux affamés et gourmands.

"Severus ... Viens ...", Geigna-t-elle, mais au sourire malicieux qui étira ses lèvres, elle sut que sa torture serait longue et imprégnée de plaisir.

Cette privation de l'autre les avait rendus affamés et maintenant que leurs corps étaient dévoilés, les barrières à leurs retrouvailles charnelles et passionnée ne représentait plus rien.

Il se pencha vers sa poitrine, couvrant cette dernière de baisers ponctués parfois de morsures. Elle avait plongé ses mains dans ses cheveux, le caressant pour l'encourager à continuer, refermant sa prise sur ses mèches noires lorsque ses dents venaient dans sa chair, envoyant des milliers de fourmillements de plaisir dans tout son être.

"Sev ... Ooooh ... Viens ... Oooh Severus ! ...", Dit-elle d'une voix plus forte, perdant rapidement pied sous le traitement tortueux de sa bouche alors qu'il libérait sa poitrine de sa prison de tissu.

Il se redressa légèrement, observant la jeune femme tendrement. Elle avait les joues rouges, les yeux brillant, ses cheveux étaient devenus une véritable crinière de lionne en furie. Il la regardait et il ne pouvait la trouver que magnifique.

Hermione ... Hermione c'était la beauté, la douceur, la tendresse, l'amour, la luxure, le plaisir et l'esprit. À cet instant, il remerciait la magie de l'avoir uni à cette femme. Parce que pour lui, elle était absolument parfaite. Elle était belle, mais bien plus que cela, elle était intelligente. Ce qu'il pouvait répugner ces femmes au corps "parfait" mais vide. Mais non, Hermione n'était pas de ces femmes et c'était ce qui la rendait encore plus belle. Et puis, même si elle était jeune, avec elle il pouvait avoir des soirées entière où ils discutaient ensemble, s'affrontant sur un nombre incalculable. Pourtant, peu importe le sujet ou le vainqueur, leurs soirées s'étaient toujours terminée dans une douce étreinte, cette étreinte que l'on rêve tendre et pleine d'amour.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? ..., Fremissa-t-elle sous son regard brûlant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "comme ça" ?

-Tu me regarde, comme si j'allais m'envoler ..., Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

-Oui ...

-Je ne vais pas partir, Severus ... Loin de là ..., Dit-elle, voyant pour la première fois, toute cette crainte informulée dans son regard.

-Je t'aime Hermione ..., Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ...", Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ce baiser, au départ juste tendre, devint rapidement plus enflammé, la faim qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre revenant au galop, les dévorant plus fiévreusement encore.

Pourtant, Severus continuait ses caresses plus ou moins appuyée sur le corps de la jeune fille, lui rendant grâce de sa bouche, de sa langue, de ses mains, lui murmurant des mots remplis de passion.

Lorsqu'enfin, après de longues minutes de supplications, elle le senti s'enfoncer en elle avec force, elle ne put retenir un cri de plaisir, le nom de son amant raisonnant dans la pièce. Toute sa précédente lenteur était totalement abandonnée, il était fiévreux, puissant, battant en elle sans discontinuer, chaque coup se faisant plus rapide que le précèdent.

Il pencha sa bouche vers sa poitrine, emprisonnant son sein avant de venir aspirer et mordiller la petite pointe qu'il sentait durcir rapidement.

"Oooh ... Sev ... En-Encore ... Oh ouiiii ... Pluuuus ... ", Cria-t-elle alors qu'il malmenant le centre de son plaisir, lui envoyant des vagues de délice dans tout son corps.

Il se délectait de ses gémissements, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille pour approfondir ses mouvements, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux, sa tête s'enfonçant à chaque coup un peu plus dans les plumes de l'oreiller.

Et alors qu'enfin, ils connaissaient la quintessence de l'amour charnel, ils crièrent chacun le nom de l'autre, leurs voix s'unissant dans les limbes du plaisir, les enveloppant chaudement dans leur délicieuse félicitée.

Elle reposait sur son torse, son corps brillant de perles de sueur. Son souffle était anarchique, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement.

"Endors-toi Amour ...", Lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille, la voyant fermer les yeux progressivement.

Elle embrassa délicatement son torse, se recouchant en fermant les yeux et sombrant dans les bras de Morphée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était l'effervescence au QG, un peu comme tous les jours. Harry espérait pouvoir parler avec Dumbledore. Depuis des jours, il essayait mais le vieux mage semblait constamment l'éviter. C'était terriblement frustrant.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde voulait absolument lui cacher tout ce qu'il se passait ?

Il les voyait tous déambuler dans la maison, s'activant comme des forcenés alors qu'il avait l'impression de se tourner les pouces.

"Allez mon vieux, relax toi un peu ..., L'interpella Ron.

-Comment tu veux que je sois calme ?! Ils sont tous en train de s'activer comme des fous et moi, je ne peux rien faire ! Tu as vu Tonks ? Tu as vu comment elle est ?

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air bien, mais Lupin n'est pas rétabli alors... C'est sans doute ça.

-Justement ! En parlant de ça, pourquoi nous on ne peut pas aller le voir ?

-Ils disent tous que Lupin doit absolument se reposer. Il n'y a que Tonks qui peut aller le voir ...

-Elle est pâle, ses cheveux sont toujours gris et tombent devant son visage, on ne peut pas la laisser affronter ça toute seule.

-Harry ... Arrête de croire que tu dois absolument sauver le monde. Tu es un sorcier, extraordinaire, certes, mais tu reste un sorcier. Je sais que c'est horrible, mais dans cette guerre, on ne pourra pas sauver tout le monde.

-Depuis quand tu raisonne comme ça toi ?

-Bah, on parle beaucoup avec Pansy et ... Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment toujours réjouissant alors, on parle pas mal de sujets sérieux.

-Ron ... Il y a quelques chose que tu ne dis pas.

-Isya ...

-Isya ? C'est ... Ron, qui est cette fille ?!

-Oh non, Harry, non, j'aime Pansy, je l'aime plus que tout. Isya, c'est son bébé.

-Elle a un bébé ?

-C'est ... Enfin, ce n'est pas son bébé, c'est ..., Dit-il embarrassé.

-Hey vieux, tu peux me le dire tu sais ...

-Il y a plusieurs familles qui sont enfermées par Voldemort. Et ... Pansy m'a avoué dans une lettre il y a quelques jours qu'une femme d'une des familles lui a confié sa fille. Pansy ne voulait pas au début ... Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait craqué et qu'elle ne saurait pas s'en séparer. Alors du coup, j'en ai parlé avec maman. Elle me donne des conseils, et moi, je les transmet à Pansy.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire de ce bébé ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse ? On va le garder !

-Vous allez le garder ? L'adopter ?

-Elle a pu faire une photo d'Isya ... Je voulais voir sa tête, tu sais. Pansy m'en parlait tout le temps, alors j'étais curieux ...", Dit-il en sortant de sa poche la photo sorcière d'un bébé.

Harry prit la photo, découvrant la bouille d'un bébé qu'il trouva immédiatement adorable. La petite regardait l'objectif de ses grands yeux bleus-gris avant de sourire joyeusement.

"Alors ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en fasse ? Qu'on la laisse, qu'on l'abandonne ?

-Non ... Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment ton choix. Personne ne t'en voudras de ne pas vouloir t'occuper d'un enfant si jeune. Être parent, ce n'est pas une obligation..., Dit-il pour tester son ami.

-Je sais ... Mais j'aime Pansy et je ne me vois pas l'obliger à abandonner ce bébé, ni l'abandonner moi-même.

-Ronald Weasley, c'est officiel : cette fille t'a transformé !, Dit-il, nettement plus joyeux.

-N'importe quoi !

-Oh, mon vieux, il y a deux ans à peine, à part le Quidditch et la bouffe, il n'y avait rien dans ta vie et aujourd'hui, tu parles d'élever un enfant avec Pansy ... C'est super que tu sois plus responsable, ne le prend pas mal, mais avoue simplement qu'elle t'a rendu ...

-Plus sérieux ?

-Voilà !

-C'est vrai ... Mais jamais, tu m'entends : jamais, je ne serai comme Percy !

-Merlin nous en préserve !"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione s'éveilla lentement, sa tête tournait et elle était désorienté.

"Et bien ma petite, vous avez un sommeil profond ...", Dit gentiment la vieille dame en arrivant dans le salon avec du chocolat chaud.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien ... Severus ? Où était-il ? Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin ... Mais ... Pourquoi était-elle dans le salon ? Et, ses vêtements ? Ils étaient toujours sur elle. Elle était toujours emmitouflée dans ces couvertures duveteuses.

"Ma petite ... Qui est Severus ? C'est votre ami ? Lui aussi était perdu ? Vous n'avez pas arrêté de l'appeler.

-Sev-Severus ?, Dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

-Oui ... Vous n'avez pas arrêter de gémir dans votre sommeil.

-Mais ... Il est ... Il est ici.

-Oh non ma chérie ... Il n'y a personne ici hormis vous et moi...

-Mais alors ? ... Je ... Il est venu ... Il m'a prise dans ses bras et ...

-Depuis votre arrivée, vous n'avez fait que dormir ... Je suis désolée ...", Dit-elle en posant sa main ridée sur son front, d'un air désolé.


	6. Note

Bonjour tout le monde,

Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée ... Mais c'est une note néanmoins importante et je me devais de vous expliquer les raisons de mon absence.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, je suis en dernière année (la rhéto en Belgique mais la Terminale pour vous en France). Je dois absolument passer des examens en décembre et en juin pour avoir mon diplôme et si je veux pouvoir intégrer la Haute Ecole que je désire, je dois avoir les meilleurs résultats possible.

Vous le savez, l'école est très importante pour moi. Bien plus que l'écriture car même si j'aime le travail d'auteur, il faut se rendre à l'évidence que c'est un métier qui ne paye pas énormément, à moins d'avoir énormément de succès. J'ai l'ambition de devenir professeur et de voyager pour pouvoir donner cours dans d'autres pays.

De plus, j'ai quelques problèmes de santé pour le moment, principalement au sujet de mon alimentation. Je mange très peu, je travaille énormément, ce qui fait que j'ai moins de force et donc, moins de temps à consacrer à cette fiction.

Je tiens à dire que je ne l'abandonne absolument pas !

Je compte continuer d'écrire et de poster, mais j'ai juste besoin de temps. Du temps pour travailler, pour me reposer et aussi parce que je n'aime pas travailler rapidement en me disant que je dois absolument sortir un chapitre avant autant de jour.

Je peux très bien comprendre la frustration lorsque l'on attend la suite d'une fiction qui de vient pas, je suis lectrice avant d'être auteur, tout comme vous. Mais je vous promet qu'il y aura une suite.

L'histoire est dans ma tête, tout ce qu'il me manque, c'est du temps et des forces.

J'espère que vous me comprenez. Je ne cherche pas à attiser votre pitié, loin de là, mais je trouve que vous méritez de savoir pourquoi l'attente est si longue.

Je ne viens pas beaucoup sur , mais je suis un peu plus active sur Instagram. Vous pouvez rechercher .394 et m'envoyer un message, si répondrai toujours avec plaisir.

Je vous embrasse, tous et si je n'ai toujours pas posté d'ici là, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et une Merveilleuse année 2017


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : « The Scientist », Coldplay

Les jours passaient et l'automne faisait doucement son nid.

Hermione ne parlait plus, ou presque plus. Elle se contentait la plupart de temps de quelques mots rapidement prononcés. Au début, elle parlait uniquement à Severus, dans leur lien puis, au fur et à mesure, son silence se prolongea et elle ne parlait presque plus.

En elle, tout bouillonnait. Sa magie était en ébullition comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

La vieille dame l'avait accueillie et elles s'aident toutes les deux. Hermione faisait parfois le repas, ou le ménage, mais toutes ces tâches se faisaient dans un constant silence.

« Miss … Tout va bien ? », demanda Helena dans un énième essai d'engager la conversation avec sa jeune pensionnaire.

Hermione se tourna vers elle, la regardant profondément. Elle prit une grande inspiration, laissant croire à la femme que son essai allait peut-être enfin porter ses fruits. Pourtant, elle se retourna, fixant son assiette silencieusement.

Elle ne voulait rien dire parce qu'à son sens, il n'y avait rien à dire. Mentalement, elle était en train de préparer son plan, sa vengeance. Elle prévoyait tout dans les moindres détails.

Tout ce mettait en place dans son esprit alors, elle ne voulait gaspiller aucune force en babillage inutile. La dame était adorable, au fil des jours, elle avait appris à lui faire confiance. Seulement, elle ne voulait divulguer son plan à personne. Si personne ne savait, personne ne pourrait la trahir, personne ne souffrirait avec elle. C'était son combat, sa revanche, pour son amour, pour son homme.

D'abord, elle savait qu'elle devait reprendre des forces, c'était bien évidemment primordial. C'était la première phase de son plan, et c'était bien la seule raison qui la maintenait ici. Sinon, elle serait déjà loin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux mois, ça lui avait pris deux mois pour mettre au point son plan parfaitement. Deux longs mois, mais maintenant elle était prête.

Toutes les étapes étaient rigoureusement préparées, chacune étant millimétrées rigoureusement. La potion était prête, son sac était prêt lui aussi. Son destin se scellait et elle était décidée. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, elle avait pris sa décision et elle était heureuse de cette décision.

Elle savait qu'elle allait aux devant du danger, elle allait devoir être forte, elle en avait conscience, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, une joie et une bouffée d'air frais et bienfaiteur avait envahis ses poumons et tout son corps.

Elle ouvrit la porte du chalet, embrassa Helena en la remerciant silencieusement de ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. La vieille femme lui avait appris un sort pour ne pas qu'elle se perde, lui avait donné à manger, elle lui avait confié des vêtements chaud. Elle était un peu triste de la quitter, mais l'idée de sa vengeance bientôt réalisée lui mettait du baume au cœur. Elle se tourna vers la foret et se mit à avancer, direction : la zone de transplanage la plus proche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la nuit, à des milliers de kilomètres des tourments de la Finlande, deux corps entrelacés fortement tentant de se donner mutuellement un peu de chaleur. Car si dans le pays Scandinave, c'était la détermination et le bonheur qui avait étreint le corps d'Hermione, en Angleterre, les heures sombres avaient commencées.

Les enlèvements suspects se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et le Ministère ne cessait d'accabler les groupes d'opposants, accusant les partisans de Dumbledore et d'Harry Potter d'être les instigateurs. Le QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix avait déjà dû déménager de nombreuses fois. Le climat était tendu, chaque jours un peu plus. Dans les rues de Londres, la tension était palpable. Les habitants étaient méfiants, les regards étaient tous baissés vers le sol, et les dénonciations étaient devenues de plus en plus nombreuses. Le Ministère créait de nouveaux postes dont l'un était le Bureau de Dénonciations des Crimes. Si un habitant avait des suscitions sur l'un de ses voisins, il suffisait qu'il aille au Ministère, il demandait une convocation au BDC et il était au plus vite entendu par le Directeur du Département. L'entretien était très succin. On reprenait le nom, le prénom et l'adresse du suspect et il était sur le champ arrêté. Il n'y avait aucune investigation, malgré les apparences. S'il était effectivement opposant au régime, il était enfermé, quand bien même il serait innocent, il était enfermé après que l'on ait « vérifié » son sang.

La population vivait constamment dans la peur et l'angoisse du lendemain.

« Harry … Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?, demanda doucement Océane, appuyée contre le torse du jeune homme.

-Je ne sais pas Océane …

-J'ai peur …

-Ils ne sont pas encore dans ton monde …

-Je sais, mais ils sont chez les Sorciers.

-Oui …, dit-il le regard un peu dans le vide.

-Harry … J'ai peur pour toi …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai prudent.

-Tu dis toujours ça … Pourtant, tu viens toujours me voir …

-Tu n'es pas heureuse que je sois là, avec toi ?

-Harry, tu ne comprends pas … en venant ici, tu prends le risque d'être capturé, d'être suivis, tu mets Romane en danger et les autres Membres de l'Ordre … Je ne vaux pas tout ça …

-Si, mon ange … Tu vaux bien plus que ce que tu penses. Je ferai tout pour toi, je me battrai contre n'importe qui. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, ça m'est impossible. Je voudrais constamment être près de toi, pouvoir de tenir dans mes bras, te serrer fort, j'aimerais pouvoir te sentir à mes côtés tout le temps, je voudrais t'embrasser à chaque instants. Mon ange, la vérité c'est que depuis que tu es avec moi, je ne veux plus que tu t'éloignes.

-Oh Harry … Je t'aime tellement, et je ne veux pas qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose par ma faute, dit-elle en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Il ne pourra rien m'arriver tant que tu seras là … Tu es mon ange gardien et avec toi, c'est un monde de bonheur qui m'a ouvert les bras.

-Tu parles comme un poète …, dit-elle un peu rêveuse.

-Mais je suis un poète voyons … Surtout avec toi …

-Je t'aime mon chéri …, dit-elle doucement en l'embrassant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange … », dit-il en lui répondant un peu plus passionnément.

Le Survivant fit basculer la jeune fille sur le dos, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle, déposant dans son cou une myriade de baisers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des coups à la porte de leur nouveau refuge. L'Ordre du Phœnix s'était maintenant installé dans une petite bâtisse, bien sûr, tout ceci n'était que temporaire, comme pour chaque refuge.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre ne frappaient jamais quand ils devaient entrer. Alors, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : c'était elle. Depuis plusieurs jours, Pansy et lui s'envoyaient de nombreuses lettres. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait le voir absolument et il avait utilisé un code pour lui faire savoir où le trouver.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement se retrouva face à la jeune fille, la faisant entrer rapidement avant de la prendre dans ses bras une fois qu'il fut certain que personne ne les avait suivis.

« Rony, fait attention …, dit-elle en lui montrant la petite qu'elle tenait contre elle.

-Elle est tellement petite …, dit-il en caressant sa tête.

-Tu sais, pas tant que ça …

-Mais regarde … La taille de ses mains comparées aux miennes …, dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu veux la prendre ?

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr … Tiens … », dit-elle en sortant le bébé.

Pansy plaça Isya dans les bras de Ron, l'aidant à la tenir correctement. C'est cet instant que choisit Molly Weasley pour arriver, découvrant les deux adolescents dans le hall d'entrée de la petite demeure. Elle resta un instant en arrière.

Elle ne nierait certainement pas qu'elle avait eu quelques a priori quand Ron lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec Pansy Parkinson

Après tout, son père était connu pour être un Mangemort plus que présent auprès de son Maître. Elle avait eu de sérieux doute quant à la confiance qu'elle pouvait accorder à la jeune fille, mais ne dit-on pas que tout le monde a le droit d'avoir sa chance ? Molly Weasley voulait vraiment laisser sa chance à la jeune fille, mais son cœur avait des palpitations chaque fois qu'elle imaginait la possibilité que Pansy ne trahisse Ronald. Que feraient-ils tous dans ce cas.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille si douce avec le bébé, elle commença à douter de ses propres craintes, accordant déjà bien plus de confiance à la jeune femme. Une fille aussi douce, aussi prévenante et attentionnée avec un bébé ne pouvait pas avoir un mauvais fond. Elle s'avança un peu plus, attendrie de voir son fils tenir son enfant comme si c'était le sien.

« Oh, excusez-moi, madame Weasley …, dit Pansy quand elle vit la matriarche, baissant la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy, tu n'as pas à t'excuser …, dit-elle doucement.

-J'aurais dû venir vous saluer, c'est la moindre des politesses.

-Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça … Venez plutôt, vous allez avoir froid dans l'entrée.

-Maman, nous allons aller dans la chambre, ça va, intervint Ronald.

-Mon chéri, tout le monde est à table et Pansy doit être affamé, venez manger tous les trois. Ce petit ange doit avoir faim lui aussi…

-Je lui ai donné un biberon avant de partir, mais elle n'en a pas voulu beaucoup …

-Elle devait sentir que quelque chose se préparait …

-Vous pensez ?

-Oh oui, j'en suis certaine. Les bébés sentent quand un changement se profile. Elle t'a peut-être simplement vue te préparer et elle a compris que vous alliez sortir, alors son biberon, ce n'était plus le plus intéressant. »

Molly lui fit un doux sourire, prenant Isya dans ses bras avant d'inviter les deux jeunes à la suivre jusque dans la cuisine pour manger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione avançait doucement et calmement, son attitude contrastait avec son ressentit intérieur. Elle était en ébullition, son anxiété montant crescendo au fil de ses pas. Elle se dirigeait jusqu'au Ministère par l'entrée de Service.

La semaine passée, elle avait espionné une dame qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir vue plusieurs fois travailler au Ministère. En épiant ses faits et gestes, elle avait rapidement pu établir un programme précis de ses allers et venues, analysant le tout pour définir le moment opportun pour lancer son offensive.

Tous les jours Mafalda Hopkrik empruntait le même chemin pour rejoindre le Ministère, passant à 6h23 exactement devant un hangar abandonné. Cette fois, la jeune Gryffondor l'attendrait. Elle était en place, sure d'elle, sa baguette fermement en main. Le sort serait bref, clair, précis.

« Stupefix. »

Mafalda s'écroula dans les bras d'Hermione tandis que cette dernière la remmenait à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle lui arracha un cheveu et le laissa tomber dans sa potion qui réagit immédiatement. Elle la but sans cérémonie, se transformant progressivement avant de devenir la réplique parfaite de l'employée.

Complètement indifférente, Hermione attaqua Mafalda avant de remettre en place son tailleur. Elle sortit du hangar le plus naturellement, prenant le chemin du Ministère comme si elle était véritablement cette employée.

A présent, plus rien ne raisonnait en elle, elle ne ressentait absolument aucune émotion. Elle était concentrée et n'avait plus que son objectif en tête, c'était son seul but, sa seule motivation.

 _Voilà Severus … Je sais ce que tu vas dire : que je me jette dans la gueule du loup. Et tu aurais parfaitement raison. Mon plan est très simple, je veux tous qu'ils payent ! Ils vont tous connaître la douleur que j'ai ressentie quand tu m'as été enlevé. Au Ministère, je veux toucher un maximum de personne tant que je serai sous cette apparence, mais ensuite, j'espère bien me faire capturer. Je veux qu'ils me reconnaissent. Qu'ils voient qu'Hermione Granger est toujours en vie. J'espère qu'ils m'emmèneront chez les Malfoy, j'espère être au plus près de Voldemort … Je t'ai promis une vengeance, Sev, et ma vengeance sera grandiose. Je peux mourir ensuite, ça n'a aucune importance. Je suis prête, je veux me venger et ensuite de retrouver là-haut … Rien ne m'en empêchera, et je sens que c'est ce que j'ai à faire … Je t'aime Severus, je t'aimerai toujours et jusqu'au dernier instant._

Elle lui avait parlé, pas comme elle l'aurait voulu, mais à cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse d'avoir gardé ce lien entre eux. Elle le sentait avec elle et ça lui redonnait encore plus de force. Elle avançait plus sereinement encore, incertaine de la suite mais confiante quant à son choix.

Elle avait pu passer la sécurité sans trop de problèmes et avançait maintenant dans le hall. Maintenant, elle avait deux solutions : soit elle lançait son offensive dans le Grand Hall et elle était certaine de blesser et tuer un très grand nombre de sorciers, soit elle attendait d'être dans les bureaux. Si elle lançait attaque ici, certes elle ferait plus de victimes, mais en regardant autour d'elle, elle pensa à tous les civils qui étaient ici, ceux qui n'y étaient pour rien. Elle pensa à tous ces hommes qui pour d'autre femme étaient ce que Severus était pour elle.

Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait faire souffrir ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir, pas la population qui n'y était pour rien. Le peuple sorcier se punissait déjà bien assez tout seul en fermant les yeux et en croyant aveuglément ce que la Gazette racontait. Hermione, elle, visait les hautes sphères de la société. Elle frapperait fort, elle frapperait en masse, mais elle toucherait précisément.

Elle prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le Département de la justice magique, là où il était le plus susceptible que la véritable Mafalda soit à cette heure-ci.

« Mafalda ? C'est bien vous ? »

Cette voix, elle la connaissait bien, mais elle était étonnée de l'entendre ici. Depuis son retour en Angleterre, elle avait tout fait pour en apprendre le plus possible, rattrapant tout ce que ses mois passés en Finlande lui avait fait rater. Elle avait pensé qu'Arthur aurait démissionné en voyant toutes ces arrestations et les nouvelles évaluations que le Ministère. Mais non, apparemment, il était toujours au Ministère et en se retournant, elle en eut la certitude.

« Arthur ?

-Oh, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici …

-Je travaille ici pourtant …

-Oh oui, bien sûr, mais je pensais que tu aurais directement été au Département des accidents et catastrophes Magiques.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Et bien, apparemment, il y aurait un problème avec Radford.

-Comment ça ?

-Il doit passer une évaluation devant la Commission aujourd'hui et il semblerait que tu aies été assignée à sa comparution, ils t'attendent en bas.

-Oh … Très bien, mais au fait, Arthur …

-Oui ?

-Comment va Molly ?

-Ça va, tu sais, Charlie lui manque mais elle sait qu'il est bien en Roumanie.

-Et tes plus jeunes, ils vont bien aussi ? Comment ça se passe où Poudlard ?

-Ils sont tombés malade alors ils ne sont pas à l'école, on a demandé à recevoir les cours à la maison pour qu'ils puissent quand même continuer leurs études.

-Rien de grave, j'espère ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, mais c'est gentil.

-C'est normal, mais dit moi, ça ne t'inquiète pas tous ces assignements à comparaître ?

-Oh, tu sais, je pars bientôt, alors oui c'était inquiétant mais, maintenant je ne m'inquiète plus.

-Tu pars ?

-Oui, il me restait des vacances à prendre, alors j'ai décidé de tout prendre maintenant pour aider Molly avec les enfants.

-Oh, c'est chouette ça !

-Oui, bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai encore de la paperasse à faire.

-Je ne vais pas te mettre plus en retard encore. Bonne journée, Arthur.

-Merci, toi aussi, Mafalda. »

Hermione était heureuse d'avoir entendu ces nouvelles de la voix d'Arthur même. Ses amis allaient bien et c'était ce qui importait le plus pour elle maintenant.

Elle décida de continuer à avancer, essayant de repérer sur les portes le nom de certaines personnes qui auraient pu être affiliées à Voldemort.

Certains noms lui disaient vaguement quelques choses, tels que Rabastan Lestrange ou Augustus Rookwood, Mulcibert ou Nott.

Elle réajusta son sac contre elle, vérifia discrètement que ses petites bombes étaient toujours en place. Il y a quelques jours, elle avait été chercher dans une boutique Moldue des petites boîtes qui, une fois que l'on avait appuyé sur le mécanisme, était programmée pour exploser dans les cinq minutes. Elle déposa les boîtes devants les bureaux qu'elle avait reconnus comme étant occupés par des Mangemorts.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser ou sortir de son corps. Pourquoi avait-elle cette douleur dans son cœur ? Parce que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était à l'opposé de ses principes ? Oui, probablement … Mais elle avait tellement mal qu'il ne soit plus là.

Elle avait trouvé refuge dans un petit renfoncement dans le mur de l'étage et attendait patiemment que les bombes explosent pour faire sortir tout le monde dans le couloir.

Pourquoi le temps passait-il si lentement ? Elle aurait tellement voulu déjà être dans le feu de l'action, pouvoir lancer son offensive maintenant.

Un instant, elle crut sentir une caresse sur sa joue et elle pensa à ce que Severus aurait dit s'il avait été avec elle …

Il lui aurait certainement dit qu'elle était inconsciente et irresponsable. Il aurait dit que c'était dangereux et typiquement Gryffondor. Mais lui, qu'aurait-il fait si c'était elle qui avait péri cette nuit-là ? Il se serait senti coupable … Et il se serait encore plus investi dans cette lutte pour la Lumière. Il aurait accumulé les missions, à chaque fois plus dangereuses. C'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait sauf qu'elle le faisait seule. Personne n'avait à lui dicter sa conduite et ses gestes et pour une, sa motivation était bien plus égoïste. Elle ne se battait pas vraiment pour la lumière, elle se vengeait pour lui. Bien sûr, ça profitait à la lumière, mais elle s'en fichait.

La douleur qui enserrait son cœur, ce froid autour d'elle et en elle, ça ne voulait jamais la quitter. Plus jamais il ne l'embrasserait, plus jamais il ne l'enlacerait, plus jamais ils ne pourraient se disputer tous les deux, et plus jamais ils ne pourraient se réconcilier de la plus délicieuse des façons. Jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait autant et même si c'était possible, jamais elle ne pourrait ressentir de nouveau tout ce qu'il faisait naître en elle … Il faisait vibrer son âme tellement fort, il faisait chanter son corps comme un virtuose, il la connaissait par cœur …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pansy avait trouvé une place à table à côté de Ronald, juste en face de Molly. Quand le couple était entré dans la pièce, il eut un léger silence mais Ron sembla ne pas s'en formaliser et prit sa petite amie par la main pour qu'ils aillent s'asseoir. Molly apporta d'abord une assiette et de quoi manger pour la Serpentard avant de s'asseoir et de donner le biberon au bébé.

« Heu … J'ai raté un épisode ?, demanda Sirius.

-Pourquoi ça ?, demanda Molly sans quitter le bébé des yeux.

-Peut-être la présence de Parkinson à ma table ?!

-Tout d'abord, il ne s'agit pas de ta table mais de la nôtre et ensuite, Ronald a proposé refuge à sa petite amie … »

Tout le monde fut choqué, Ron et Pansy parce que rien n'avait jamais été dit à leurs parents respectifs concernant leur couple, les autres par cette nouvelle et en général pour le calme paisible de la matriarche.

« Maman comment tu sais …

-Ronald Wealsey, je suis ta mère, sais-tu seulement quel enfer ça a été de te porter alors pour tout le mal que je me suis donnée, je crois que je mérite bien de deviner certaines choses …

Ron rougit et Pansy eut un léger rire tandis que Sirius garda la bouche ouverte.

-Ron, tu sors avec Parkinson ?!, dit-il abasourdi.

-Oui, je sors avec Pansy, dit-il en insitant sur son prénom.

-Et comment se fait-elle qu'elle n'est pas avec son cher papa ?, dit-il d'un ton railleur.

-Elle est venue ici parce que j'avais envie de la voir !

-Et tu as jugé bon de donner notre adresse à des Mangemorts ?

-Pansy n'est pas une Mangemort !, dit-il en se redressant, Sirius le suivant en se levant lui aussi.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? C'est la fille d'un des Mangemorts les plus actifs du pays.

-Et alors ? Parce que son père en est un, elle fait forcément parti des leurs ?

-Exactement !

-Je crois savoir que dans ta famille, être Mangemort c'était plutôt bien, non ? Alors quoi, toi aussi tu es l'un des leurs ? Viens Pansy … Prend Isya, nous n'avons rien à faire à cette table …

-Ron, attend …, dit-elle en essayant de le calmer.

-Non, prend là, on va aller en haut, on sera mieux.

-D'accord … Désolée, madame Weasley, dit-elle tout bas, en reprenant la petite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas … Je m'occupe de cet imbécile-ci et je te confie Ron ?

-Oui … Comptez sur moi … »

Ils allèrent à l'étage et Pansy s'assis sur le lit avec le bébé dans ses bras.

« Elle est vraiment mignonne …, dit Ron en s'approchant.

-Oui … Mais Rony, tu ne devrais pas te disputer avec ta famille pour moi …

-Sirius ne fait pas parti de ma famille, dit-il en caressant le front de la petite.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Pansy, je ne les laisserai pas dire que tu es partisante de Voldemort si tu ne l'es pas !

-Rony, ne dit pas ce nom, s'il te plait …

-Tu n'as pas à en avoir peur, ce n'est qu'un nom.

-Je n'aime pas le dire, c'est tout …, dit-elle doucement.

-Combien de temps tu restes ?

-J'ai dit à mon père que je voulais aller passer quelques temps chez une amie … Donc je ne sais pas trop …

-Il ne se pose pas de question ?

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne en puissance et il sait que tous les partisans de Dumbledore se cachent alors, il s'en fiche un peu … Et puis, comme ça, il peut se concentrer sur ses missions sans trop devoir s'occuper de moi …

-D'un côté, ça me plait bien qu'il agisse comme ça …, dit-il en l'enlaçant, se plaçant dans son dos.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je peux te garder longtemps avec moi …, dit-il en embrassant son cou.

-Tu sais que … Je vais quand même devoir … Rentrer un jour chez moi ? …

-Oui … Mais n'en parlons pas trop … Maintenant je veux savourer … Chaque moment avec toi … »

Ron entraîna doucement la jeune fille et le bébé sur le matelas, enlaçant la Serpentard en gardant Isya entre eux.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: « Just give me a reason », P!nk feat Nate Ruess

Il fait froid … Glacial même. L'air est humide, c'est une atmosphère moite et insupportable. J'essaye de me relever, mais j'ai affreusement mal au dos, c'est une douleur qui m'entoure et engourdi progressivement tous mes membres. J'essaye de me relever, ma tête me fait mal, c'est comme si des éclairs fusaient devant mes yeux.

Soudain, c'est étrange, je me sens comme absorbée dans mon propre souvenir. Je suis de nouveau au Ministère et cette fois, je me souviens de tous les détails.

 **Flash-back**

Sa première détonation m'avait sortie de mes pensées. Je me suis secouée assez vite : l'assaut était donné.

Je suis sortie de ma cachette pour découvrir une panique monumentale. Je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à redevenir moi-même alors je voulais frapper vite et fort. Je lançais un peu tous les sorts qui me passaient par la tête.

"Crucio ! Repulso ! Sectum Sempra ! Confringo ! Protego ! Crucio !"

Je hurlais les sorts plus que je ne les disais. Je sentais ma magie vibrer en moi, je la sentais vivre et me transporter. C'était ma magie qui vibrait dans mes veines, la mienne et celle de Severus. Je le sentais en moi, tout était décuplé : mes sensations, ma puissance, mes pouvoirs, et ma soif de vengeance.

Chaque sortilège attisait encore plus le feu qui brûlait en moi. Chaque visage que je voyais tomber sous mes sorts me donne la force de continuer. Ça ne m'apaise pas, au contraire. Je revois continuellement le visage de cet homme que j'ai aimé plus que tout.

Je le revoyais à genoux, Cashia le menaçant de sa baguette, je l'entendais toujours dans ma tête, dans notre lien.

Toutes ces personnes que je blessais ne représentaient rien pour moi. Rien ne pouvait réussir à me calmer, ça me semblait impossible. Moi qui pensais que me venger pourrais m'apporter un peu de paix … Je réalisais que je m'étais bien trompée. Mais il était hors de question de m'arrêter, j'étais venu avec un objectif et j'allais l'accomplir. Ça ne m'aiderait pas à trouver la paix, mais j'allais venger ta mort.

"Protego! Sectum Sempra! Doloris! Confringo!"

Je ne parvenais plus à m'arrêter, une force nouvelle m'habitait. Ce n'était plus vraiment moi qui agissais. Je fendais la foule, blessant toujours plus de monde. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de personnes, je ne voyais que les éclairs que je lançais et les corps qui tombaient lourdement inertes ou tremblants de douleur.

On venait m'agripper, on essayait de m'arrêter mais j'étais plus forte que ça. Un coup de coude, un coup de pied, ou même un sort, je les envoyais voler.

Je courais dans les couloirs, c'était une véritable pagaille, un bazar incroyable dans tout le Ministère.

Je n'en revenais pas que mon plan ait fonctionné aussi bien. D'habitude, avec Harry et Ron, nos plans partaient toujours n'importe comment. Ça finissait toujours en improvisation.

Ici, non. Ici, j'avais pu tout régler au millimètre, tout se passait bien.

Non. Tout ne se passait pas bien …

Personne n'était encore parvenu à m'arrêter. Je n'avais pas vu les personnes des hautes sphères de notre gouvernement. Je devais certainement aller dans les étages supérieurs … Oui, c'était certainement ça.

Sans perdre un instant, je m'étais élancée. Je faisais toujours plus de victimes, je m'en rendais compte sans vraiment le réaliser pour autant.

« C'est fini Granger ! », hurla Malefoy, hors de lui.

Ça y est. Je le sentais. J'avais touché beaucoup de monde, et maintenant enfin j'étais à cet affrontement final tant attendu. Je savais ce que j'allais faire : me laisser prendre. Bon, pas sans rien faire, c'était évident. Mais je savais que je devais être enfermée au Manoir Malefoy.

Une question existentielle m'apparut alors : comment savoir si je n'allais pas aller à Azkaban ? Après tout, c'était plausible. Je ne pouvais pas savoir et bien sûr, je n'avais pas prévu cette éventualité. Quelle gourde mais qu'elle gourde. Un sort m'a frappé de plein fouet et puis, c'est le noir.

 **Fin du flash-back**

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? J'étais certaine d'avoir tout prévu …

En me relevant, je réalise que je ne distingue pas mes mains tellement il fait sombre ici. Le froid glacial ne trompe pas : je ne suis pas chez les Malefoy. Me voilà à Azkaban. Je peux maintenant affirmer que ce qu'on dit de ce lieu n'est rien comparé à ce que c'est véritablement. Rien ne peut préparer à ce que l'on vit entre ses murs de pierres, aucune parole, aucune sensation. C'est tout simplement horrible.

Mon dos me fait tellement souffrir que je me résigne à ramper jusqu'à ce semblant de matelas sur le sol dans le coin de ma cellule. Je dois pousser les rats qui se nourrissent du peu de mousse qui rembourrait ce qui était censé me servir de lit. Pourtant, le manque de mousse, ce n'est pas ce qui pourrait déranger le plus … Oh non, le tissu est collant de je ne sais quoi et au vus de l'odeur, je crois que je ne veux pas savoir. Généralement, le matelas est blanc, mais maintenant que mes yeux se sont adaptés à la lumière basse, je peux distinguer que des taches grises, brunes et noires se font concurrence un peu partout.

C'est ignoble, immonde, et jamais je n'aurais cru que je pourrai un jour m'allonger sur cette chose. Mais le pire à mon sens se présente quand je réalise que ma vessie se rappelle à moi. Je n'ai pourtant rien bu … Sauf si eux m'ont fait ingurgiter quelque chose … Un rapide regard sur cette minuscule cellule m'apprend pourtant que rien n'est à ma disposition pour me soulager. Je ne veux pas me faire dessus, je suis au-dessus de ça. Je ne peux pas, pourtant au bout de plusieurs heures qui me semblent interminable, je ne peux me retenir. Lorsque ce liquide acide vient réchauffer mes cuisses, je sens la honte prendre part de moi … C'est horrible.

Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues et viennent se perdent sur mes lèvres. Cette chaleur qui se repent sur mes cuisses est horrible et malgré le peu de ce réconfort qu'elle me procure en m'éloignant de cette entité glaciale, je crois que je m'en serais bien privée.

La trappe de la porte s'ouvre alors que je suis recroquevillée sur moi-même et je vois ces deux yeux bleus acier qui me fixent avec une froideur jamais vue. Je peux deviner qu'un sourire sadique illumine son visage. Bien sûr, il est heureux de m'avoir capturée, mais sait il seulement que s'il m'a eue, c'est uniquement parce que je le voulais. J'ai envie de lui cracher la réalité à la figure, qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas si puissant que ça.

Il semble pourtant avoir un autre projet pour moi, oui, un tout autre projet.

La porte s'ouvre entièrement et je le vois s'avancer et s'approcher de moi. Je ne veux pas bouger, je trouve que je lui ai déjà donné assez de facilité.

Il m'agrippe mais je me laisse faire tel un poids mort. Il est fort, ça ne fait aucun doute et il n'a pas vraiment de mal à me porter, mais de cette manière, j'ai au moins l'impression de ne pas me laisser abattre.

C'est horrible cette sensation : quand on comprend où on est et qu'on ne peut pas vraiment agir contre ce qui va nous arriver. Je ne suis pas stupide, je suis à Azkaban, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai sommeil, j'ai mal partout, tout ce que je vis me semble irréel et mon esprit est cotonneux pour tout le reste. Il y a tellement de question dans mon esprits et en comparaison, tellement de certitudes fataliste que je sais je ne peux rien tenter dans cet état. Alors je me laisse porter, je ne le veux pas vraiment, mais je me laisse faire. Il me soulève mais mes pieds rappent toujours le sol. Chaque pierre me semble plus rugueuse à chaque fois qu'on avance.

Mais combien de kilomètres fait ce couloir ? C'est impossible ! Ou alors ma perception du temps est déjà à ce point brouillée ? Depuis combien de jours suis-je ici ? Ou alors ce ne sont que des heures ? Je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus rien du tout à part que suis perdue.

Il y a plusieurs gardes qui me regardent me faire traîner avec force avec un sourire sadique … Ah, enfin, il semblerait qu'on arrive. Je sens que mon porteur s'arrête et parle avec un autre homme dont je n'arrive pas à discerner le visage à cause du manque de lumière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-J'amène une détenue.

-Ce quartier est particulier, et les détenus doivent être répertoriés. Son matricule ?

-MB0411.

-Une Nés-Moldues qui attaque le Ministère en pleine Guy Fawkes Night, on aura tout vu. Les Moldus sont tous autant incapable les uns que les autres …

-Il semblerait qu'ils tendent à reproduire les erreurs des ancêtres de leur société, mais celle-ci n'aura pas la chance de se faire exécuter immédiate.

-Depuis combien de temps ?, soufflais-je difficilement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle demande la vermine ?, demanda l'autre garde.

-Surement depuis quand elle est ici … Mais ce ne serait pas marrant si je te le disais, chérie, me souffle Malefoy à l'oreille et j'en frissonne de dégoût.

-L'eau est prête, et les gardes sont tous là, vous pouvez y aller. »

Malefoy père me poussa à l'intérieur d'une cellule sordide et sombre à tel point que je ne parvenais à rien discerner. Je me suis écroulée lamentablement sur le sol de pierre mais mes pieds ne semblaient plus vouloir me porter. Mes jambes tremblent et me font mal, je pense que jamais je n'ai connu telle douleur de ma vie.

Rapidement, une lumière crue m'éblouit et je vois avec difficulté ce qui m'entoure. Il y a une sorte de table bois avec des sangle et un dispositif que je ne reconnais pas mais l'entonnoir posé presque négligemment sur le bois ne m'inspirait pas confiance. En tournant la tête, je vois avec horreur des bidons entiers de ce qui semblait être de l'eau.

Je ne m'étais pas relevée après être tombée sur le sol, mais j'essaye maintenant de fuir à reculons. Je sens soudain qu'on m'agrippa, ma réaction est immédiate : je me débats comme une lionne.

Je suis toujours aussi épuisée mais la vue de ce matériel de torture semble avoir réveillé quelque chose en moi. C'est indescriptible mais tout ce que je sais, c'était que je veux fuir plus que tout. J'ai déjà lu et étudier l'histoire du monde Moldu et je sais qu'à certaines époques et dans certains pays, la torture était monnaie courante pour obtenir des informations. Mais que veulent-ils de moi ? Les noms des membres de l'Ordre ? L'endroit où ils se trouvent ? Je n'en ai aucune idée … A cet instant, je réalise qu'heureusement que j'étais autant isolée en Finlande. Si les Mangemorts peuvent avoir du Véritaserum, il ne leur sera d'aucun secours puisque je n'ai aucune informations récentes sur l'Ordre.

Je soupire de soulagement en pensant à mes amis qui sont toujours en sécurité, je ne sais où, mais en sécurité.

Mes tortionnaires m'allongent de force sur cette table pour ensuite me sangler. Je sens les bandes de cuire se resserrer sur mes poignets, mes bras, mes cuisses, mes mollets et mes chevilles. Je suis certaine qu'ils font exprès de les serrer fort et rapidement pour brûler ma peau mais je ne veux pas leur donner la satisfaction de me montrer touchée. L'un des hommes arrive et m'empoignent le visage en dirigeant le dispositif étrange vers moi mais je secoue la tête. Je me débats toujours, je ne veux pas qu'ils me mettent cette chose mais d'autre vienne à la rescousse et très vite, je me retrouve avec une sorte de muselière sauf que ma bouche reste grande ouverte.

« Alors, écoute moi bien ma petite Sang de Bourbe favorite … Tu vas nous dire où se trouvent tes petits amis. Tu as deux options, soit tu décides de parler et tout va aller très vite … Ou alors, on va employer la manière forte, c'est à toi de choisir. Alors, tu vas nous donner ce qu'on demande ?

-Non !, criais-je tant bien que mal.

-Oh, comme j'espérais que tu dises ça … Apportez-moi le premier bidon … Et aussi les deux suivants. Je sens qu'on va pouvoir bien rigoler. », Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour lui faire ravaler ce sourire, qu'il s'étouffe avec. Je tire sur mes liens même si je sais que c'est vain, je voudrais pouvoir lui sauter dessus, le griffer le mordre mais surtout qu'il arrête de poser ce regard-là sur moi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore c'était une fois de plus enfermé dans la pièce où reposait Remus et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne d'autre ne pouvait s'y rendre ?

Il s'approcha silencieusement pour coller son oreille à la porte et pouvoir écouter ce qu'il se passait. Il entendait le Directeur parler, mais apparemment, il était seul. Effectivement, le vieil homme était seul dans la pièce, enfin, sauf si on comptait le corps inanimé de Severus.

« Eh bien, mon garçon … Que nous caches-tu donc ?... Je suis certain qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. Ça ne peut pas être si simple. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir tout simplement déjà perdu avant même que la bataille n'aie commencée … Il doit y avoir un moyen d'agir, une faille, ou un petit détail … »

Au moment où il parlait, il remarqua que quelque chose dépassait de la poche de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son propre fils. Il se permit alors de répondre à sa curiosité et sorti plusieurs photographie qui étaient pliées en deux. Il les ouvrit et découvrit alors quelques photos d'Hermione qui dévoilait son ventre qui n'était pas encore rond, elle souriait de toutes ses dents, et semblait vraiment rayonnante de bonheur. Ensuite, il y avait ensuite les photos de l'échographie de l'enfant.

Il resta perdu dans ses pensées un instant, son regard passant de son protégé aux photos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'enfant semblait être la clé. Pourtant ce bébé était décédé … Ce problème semblait irrécupérable … IL avait beau le tourner dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment trouver la réponse.

Des coups furent frapper à la porte et il se releva rapidement, remit les photos en place dans la poche de Severus et sortit pour voir que c'était le Survivant qui avait frappé à la porte.

« Harry … Mon garçon, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Et bien, en fait Professeur, j'aurais aimé vous parler …, dit-il en semblant un peu gêné.

-Viens, nous allons aller dans le salon pour discuter.

-Monsieur, j'aimerais pouvoir Remus.

-Il doit malheureusement se reposer.

-Mais vous parliez avec lui il y a quelques minutes à peines, je vous ai entendu.

-Oh tu sais, à mon âge, on aime souvent parler seul. Ça aide à vider l'esprit … », dit-il en emmenant le jeune homme dans le salon.

Harry était perplexe et ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à le faire car c'est le vieil homme qui le fit.

« Harry, je sais à quel point il doit être difficile pour toi de rester ici, coupé de tout et de tous et obligé de faire confiance aux autres … Mais il faut que tu saches que si nous agissons comme ça, c'est parce que se précipiter dans la gueule du loup pourrait au final se révéler dangereux.

-Oui mais, vous pensez vraiment que rester terré ici est la meilleure solution ?

-Oh je n'ai jamais dit ça … Mais derrière chaque bataille remportée, se cache une stratégie rigoureusement mise en place. C'est un peu … Comme les parties d'échecs que tu fais avec Ronald Weasley.

-Je perds presque à chaque fois et les rares fois où je gagne, vous pouvez être certain que c'est lui qui m'a laissé gagner.

-Vois plutôt ça de son point de vue à lui, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Comment ça ?

-Ronald doit, pour pouvoir bien jouer, monter et élaborée une stratégie. Pour cela, il doit prendre en compte les choix de déplacement qu'il peut faire, anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire ainsi que les différentes hypothèses concernant la suite de la bataille.

-Alors cette guerre n'est qu'une partie d'échecs ?

-Tu peux le voir de la sorte … Mais à grande échelle.

-Et chaque personne est un pion, c'est ça ?

-Oui mais ici nous avons une difficulté supplémentaire.

-Laquelle ?

-Lorsque tu joues, tu désires gagner, c'est tout, que ce soit en te restant toutes tes pièces sur l'échiquier ou une seule n'a pas vraiment d'importance, c'est gagner qui compte …

-Mais nous, nous voulons pouvoir garder un maximum de pièce …, dit-il songeur.

-Exactement.

-Mais j'aimerais pouvoir me préparer, essayer de m'entraîner ou d'aider au moins un peu.

-Tant que nous sommes ici, je ne peux pas t'aider à te préparer une défense et une attaque, mais nous pouvons t'initier à la stratégie.

-En jouant ?

-Dans un premier temps, oui. Je crois que Ronald se trouve à l'étage avec Miss Parkinson et la petite Isya. Tu devrais aller le voir. Et dit à Miss Parkinson que Molly la demande pour l'aider à préparer le repas et lui donner des conseils pour le bébé.

-Bien, monsieur et … Merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi mon garçon.

-Une dernière chose, j'ai encore une question.

-Et je t'écoute.

-Pensez-vous que le Professeur Rogue et Hermione ne courent aucun danger ?

-Je ne peux pas avoir de certitudes bien évidemment, mais je suis intimement persuadé que tout se passe pour le mieux pour eux au vu de notre situation.

-Formidable. Bon, je vais retrouver Ron. »

Le Survivant partit après avoir salué le Directeur et ce dernier put souffler un peu. Tout ceci le fatiguait et n'était plus de son âge, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer maintenant. Il devait trouver une solution sans inquiéter ni Harry, ni les autres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny avait voulu parler avec son frère mais en entrant, elle les avait surpris, Pansy et lui en train de s'embrasser goulûment. Elle avait refermé la porte tout aussitôt, blessée d'avoir vu tout l'amour de s'être retrouvés entre les deux adolescents. Elle était partie s'enfermer dans chambre.

Drago ne lui envoyait aucune lettre et elle n'avait pas osé le faire de peur de lui porter préjudice. Mais pourquoi son frère lui pouvait-il profiter d'avoir Pansy avec lui ? Elle ne lui en voulait pas réellement, mais elle était terriblement jalouse qu'ils aient l'opportunité de se voir, eux alors qu'elle devait se priver de Drago. C'était injuste … Tout ça parce que lui, il avait la Marque et pas Pansy. Elle haïssait Voldemort à cet instant, elle le haïssait plus qu'à n'importe quel moment.

Sa porte s'ouvrit, mais elle ne bougea pas de son lit, restant en boule. Elle sentit son matelas sous le poids d'une autre personne. Une main vint délicatement dégager son visage de quelques mèches rousses et elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Pansy était là, juste à côté d'elle.

« Je suis désolée …, murmura-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute …

-Non, mais je sais que c'est difficile et ça doit l'être encore plus pour toi.

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Pas très souvent.

-Comment va-t-il ?, dit-elle en se retournant, la regardant pleine d'espoir.

-Il est envoyé assez régulièrement en mission et semble un peu abattu de temps en temps, mais il tient le coup. Il se bat pour notre cause Ginny, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile pour lui non plus …

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils l'obligent à faire ?, dit-elle, déjà effrayée de la réponse.

-Ginny …

-Non, je veux savoir. Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait, non ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire …

-Et qui va me le dire alors ? Si tu attends que Drago le fasse, alors je pense qu'on peut encore attendre longtemps …

-Ginny, si je ne te le dis pas c'est parce que ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce garçon qui agit en ce moment auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas lui. Il lui ressemble, mais au fond ce n'est pas lui. Je sais qu'il déteste faire ce qu'il doit faire mais il le fait pour toi …

-Pour moi ?...

-Pour que tu puisses vivre dans un monde sans le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors s'il te plait, ne prête pas attention aux actes qu'il commet maintenant. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir au contraire …

-Mais je ne lui en veux pas, je veux … Je veux juste savoir ce que cette ordure l'oblige à faire. Je veux savoir si je vais retrouver mon petit ami ou un homme complètement changé. Je veux pouvoir me préparer …, dit-elle tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Ginny, tout ira bien ne t'inquiète pas … Sois présente pour lui, sois à l'écoute, laisse lui du temps …

-Merci Pansy, dit-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement.

-C'est normal, les copines sont là pour ça … Bon, ça te dit de venir avec moi en bas ? Ta maman m'a demandé de l'aide pour cuisiner et ensuite, elle me donnera des petits conseils pour bien m'occuper d'Isya …

-Oui, je viens avec toi. », Répondit-elle simplement en séchant ses larmes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le bout de l'entonnoir m'irrite la gorge, c'est horrible. J'ai l'impression que ça dure depuis des heures, je n'en peux plus. Mon estomac va exploser, je le sens.

C'est une douleur infinie qui prend possession de moi à tel point que je sens que je pourrais tout oublier. Ce n'est plus de l'eau qui coule dans ma gorge, c'est de l'acide fluoroantimonique. Il me brûle, me dévore et j'ai l'impression que je me décompose de l'intérieur. A plusieurs reprises, je m'étouffe mais mes tortionnaires semblent n'en avoir cure. Ils veulent des réponses que je n'aie pas et si tout à l'heure je me réjouissais de n'avoir aucune information à leur donner, je le regrette bien maintenant. Je veux que ce calvaire s'arrête, que tout cesse mais il n'y a que des choses que j'ignore qui peuvent réaliser mes souhaits.

J'ai eu l'envie de dire n'importe quoi. Des noms ou des lieux au hasard mais ne risquais-je pas plus gros encore en agissant de la sorte ? J'avais peur qu'ils ne découvrent ma ruse et qu'il ne me le fasse payer sur plus encore.

"C'est bon ... C'est assez pour aujourd'hui."

Je reconnus la voix de Malefoy mais elle me semble plus lointaine. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ce n'était plus lui mon tortionnaire. La lumière est tellement crue que je peine à garder les yeux ouvert alors essayer de reconnaître des visages, je n'ose même pas.

Alors qu'ils semblaient avoir pris leur temps pour m'attacher, me défaire de la table de torture fut très rapide. Leurs gestes étaient pressés et ils ne se souciaient de rien. De nouveau, Malefoy me porta jusqu'à ma cellule. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me secouer. J'étais ballottée et je sentais mon estomac sauter en moi. La nausée me prit et à peine m'eut-il jeté sur le sol de pierre que je remis tout le liquide qu'ils m'avaient fait ingurgiter et qui était toujours dans mon estomac.

Je me dégouttais d'agir ainsi : à quatre pattes, vomissant sur le sol crasseux et essuyant ma bouche du dos de la main. Je n'avais pas d'autre alternative, je savais que j'étais obligée d'agir comme ça mais au fond de moi une petite voix me soufflait que si je n'en avais pas eu envie, je l'avais au moins bien mérité.

C'est vrai ... Mon plan était utopique. Être emmenée chez Malefoy alors que je venais de tuer bon nombre d'employés du Ministère ? Il fallait être idiot pour penser ça ... Ou être aveuglé par la rage. Oui, c'était ça. Je voulais venger Severus et voilà où j'en suis arrivée.

 _Que penses-tu de moi maintenant mon amour ? Je suis un moins que rien. À quoi est-ce que je ressemble ? J'ai été dévoré par mon envie de vengeance mais parce que je brûlais d'amour pour toi. Ton souvenir est toujours en moi ... Que j'aime plonger dans mes rêves pour te retrouver, me blottir dans tes bras, savourer ton odeur et ta chaleur. Je me souviens de tes bras quand tu me serrais contre toi, et aussi, quand le matin je me réveillais avec ta main sur mon ventre, ton bras autour de ma taille qui me gardait possessivement contre toi. Je sens les larmes me monter en repensant à tout ça, mais je me sens tellement proche de toi dans ces moments-là. J'ai l'impression que tu es avec moi et qu'il est moins difficile d'affronter l'avenir. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir mourir et te retrouver. Ne plus devoir imaginer de t'avoir près de moi et pouvoir vraiment me blottir contre toi._

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, s'étreignant faiblement avant de rejoindre son amant dans ses rêves.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : « Je te donne », Jean-Jacques Goldman et Michael Jones

Au fil de jours, elle découvrait toujours un peu plus la barbarie et le sadisme des Mangemorts. Azkaban avait complètement été réaménagé et un nouveau secteur avait été créé spécialement pour la torture des Nés-Moldus. Ils étaient torturés sans la magie justement. Comme si leur monde se retournait contre eux en fournissant aux bourreaux les tortures pour tenter de les faire parler.

Hermione était cloîtrée dans la cellule qui lui avait été assigné, n'en sortant que pour les longues séances tortures. Pourtant, elle avait compris aussi que jamais elle ne mourrait de ces séances. Non, c'était simplement fait pour leur plaisir, pour la faire souffrir et tenter de la briser, mais ils avaient vite saisi qu'elle ne connaissait rien.

Tous les jours, elle était emmenée vers une nouvelle barbarie. La forcer à rester nue dans une cellule glaciale alors qu'ils venaient régulièrement la mouiller, les simulations de noyage, la forcer à rester debout, immobile, pied et mains menottés … Elle voyait ses jours s'écouler au fils de ces tortures mais tenait coûte que coûte.

Tous les jours, après sa torture, elle marquait son mur d'une petite ligne. C'était cliché, déjà vu, surfait aussi … Mais c'était son seul moyen de tenir le compte des jours qui passaient. Et quand elle ne se sentait plus la force, elle effleurait toutes ces petites marques, se disant que si elle avait déjà tenu autant, elle tiendrait bien encore un jour de plus.

Tous les jours, après sa torture, elle retrouvait les bras de son âme sœur dans ses rêves. C'était devenu naturel et ça lui faisait tellement de bien qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s'en priverait.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'ils l'avaient laissée dans la cellule froide pendant plus de 6 heures, elle avait sombré dans le sommeil et dans un rêve plus réel que jamais.

Comme si c'était normal, elle senti sa tignasse brune emmêlée s'agiter sous les grandes mains du Maître des Potions.

« Sev ?..., dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Je suis là … Mais repose-toi, lui murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

-Non … Je veux … Rester avec … Toi …

-Je reste avec toi, Rosa. Mais tu dois te reposer.

-Tu seras … toujours là ?...

-Je te le promets. », Dit-il en embrassant sa tempe.

Elle avait sombré plus profondément encore et ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'elle retrouva enfin la douceur et la chaleur de ses bras.

« Ça va mieux ?

-Je crois …

-Tu te débrouille à merveille.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui, tu t'en sors très bien. Je savais que tu étais forte. Tu peux leur résister.

-C'est tellement difficile Sev… Tellement difficile …

-Je sais, mais tu verras, c'est parce que ce sont les premiers jours.

-Quand est-ce qu'on s'y habitue ?

-On ne s'y habitue jamais véritablement … Mais disons qu'à un moment, tu passeras au-dessus de tout ça parce que tu auras déjà tout vécu.

-Tu sais ce que c'est toi …

-Oui.

-Tu l'as vécu ?

-Oui …

-Comment tu as fait pour tenir ?

-J'avais un masque de froideur perpétuel et … Le soir, seul, je me repassais les chansons de mon enfance.

-Tu chantais ?, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Non, Hermione, n'exagère quand même pas, dit-il en souriant lui aussi.

-Tu dois bien chanter, dit-elle pensive.

-N'espère pas me faire chanter non plus …

-Oh allez, s'il te plait …

-Hermione …

-J'aime ta voix, Sev … Surtout quand tu me murmure à l'oreille, dit-elle en frissonnant.

-Comme ça ?, demanda-t-il, taquin, en reproduisant ses paroles.

-Oui …, souffla-t-elle de contentement.

-Dans ce cas, qu'aimerais-tu que je te dise ?

-Parle-moi de plus tard …

-De notre futur ?

-Oui, tous les deux … Comment tu nous vois ?

-Et bien, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je nous vois dans une petite maison, au calme dans la campagne. Pas trop loin de Londres quand même. On serait tous les deux et sans trop d'embarras.

-Tu ne veux pas … D'enfants ?, dit-elle tout bas.

-Et bien …

-Si tu n'en veux pas, ce n'est pas grave.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'en veux pas, mais disons que je n'y avais jamais pensé. Tu voudrais des enfants toi ?

-Oui … Enfin, je me suis toujours imaginée plus tard avec des enfants.

-Tu t'imaginais ça ?, dit-il, amusé.

-Oui, lui avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

-Alors, racontez-moi, Miss Granger, combien d'enfants auront nous plus tard ?

-Au moins deux, dit-elle fièrement.

-Au moins ?

-Oui, je sais que je ne veux pas que mon enfant grandisse tout seul …

-Et niveau limite ?, dit-il en riant.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment …

-Je me prépare psychologiquement à voir 10 petits Je-Sais-Tout courir dans la maison alors.

-Non, pas dix quand même ! », Dit-elle en riant.

Des coups à sa porte de cellule la réveillèrent en sursaut. Sa nuit finie, une nouvelle journée d'horreur recommençait. Seulement, cette fois-ci, ça avait un gout de différent.

Depuis ce rêve, et continuellement, Hermione chantait toutes les musiques et les airs qui lui venaient en tête. Au début, c'était des musiques qu'elle avait entendues mais très vites, les mélodies s'enchaînèrent et elle se mit à chanter des choses qu'elle ignorait connaître. Durant les tortures, tout se passait dans sa tête mais une fois hors de ce calvaire, elle entraînait sa voix sur tous les airs qui lui venaient.

Après trois semaines, elle était bien loin des groupes actuels et chantonnait The Isley Brothers, Marvin Gaye, Donny Hathaway ou encore Bob & Earl. Alors qu'elle chantait « I wish it would rain » de The Temptations, le gardien la sonna de se taire mais elle chanta plus fort encore.

C'était devenu sa libération et chaque fois qu'ils la sommaient d'arrêter, elle chantait plus fort, comme pour leur affirmer qu'ils n'auront jamais le dessus sur elle et qu'elle continuerait de se battre pour ses principes.

Oui, depuis ce rêve, elle revivait en quelque sorte dans cet enfer. C'était sa bouée de sauvetage dans l'océan, son oxygène au milieu de tout ce brasier. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Elle continuait ses conversations avec Severus, même si ces dernières restaient toujours vides de réponses de l'homme. Certes, elle parlait un peu dans le vent, mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien, elle se sentait tellement proche de lui de cette manière que ça n'avait aucune importance.

Elle venait de terminer de parler avec lui lorsque Lucius arriva, un sourire sadique relevant ses lèvres.

« Tu as de la visite …

-De la visite ?, dit-elle, interloquée.

-Et oui … »

A cet instant, elle pensa à ses amis, à l'Ordre. Lequel d'entre eux avait été capturé ? Mais, s'ils étaient là, ça voulait dire qu'elle aurait peut-être une chance de les voir, même vraiment une chance si elle en croyait Lucius.

Voyant l'éclat d'espoir dans ses yeux, il s'empressa de le démolir :

« Oh ne te fais pas d'illusion, ce ne sont pas ceux que tu crois. Eux tu ne les reverras plus. », Puis il l'empoigna par le bras pour l'emmener.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Harry ? Tu es là ?... »

Le survivant avait entendu la voix de Ginny alors qu'il s'était lui-même réfugié dans la bibliothèque à l'abri des regards.

La pièce était très spartiate, avec ses murs nus de tout si ce n'est les bibliothèques couvertes de livres et de poussières. Un sofa, 4 murs, des livres, une cheminée où un feu crépitait sagement. En déambulant dans la pièce, il avait réalisé à quel point cette pièce simple aurait plu à son amie. Hermione était comme sa petite sœur et être si loin d'elle sans aucunes nouvelles. Rogue la protégeait, bien sûr mais il ne savait pas vraiment … C'était comme un mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait, une petite ombre qui venait assombrir le tableau. Il savait que Rogue était dans leur camp, bien sûr mais c'était différent …

Revenant à lui, il se rappela que Ginny l'avait appelé et alla lui ouvrir.

« Oui …

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-elle un peu tristement.

-Rien de spécial, et toi ?

\- Rien …

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je peux entrer te parler ?

-Bien sûr ! Ginny, tu es bizarre.

-Je ne supporte plus de ne plus le voir !, lâcha-t-elle en pleurs, s'effondrant sur le sol.

-Ginny ! », S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Depuis des semaines, la rouquine était abattue et continuellement triste. Elle semblait comme éteinte.

« Ça m'énerve de vous voir, Océane et toi ou même Ron et Pansy ! Je me déteste de vous en vouloir au lieu d'être heureuse pour vous. Mais c'est tellement injuste que vous puissiez vous voir. Même pour pas longtemps, vous pouvez vous parler, avoir des nouvelles l'un de l'autre, avancer un peu, moi je suis bloquée dans cette situation sans pouvoir le voir ou lui parler. Il fait des horreurs pour notre bien à tous et je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir le retrouver. Mais en plus de m'inquiéter, je vous déteste tous avec votre bonheur de couple à la con !

-Gin, Gin, calme-toi …

-Non ! Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Vous êtes mes frères, je devrais être heureuse pour vous et tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est vous haïr comme jamais … Je me déteste pour ça …

-Je ne t'en veux pas ma Ginny, dit-il en l'enlaçant, tendrement.

-Comment tu fais … Pour ne pas me détester toi aussi ?

-Et bien d'abord, je ne savais pas que tu voyais quelqu'un, sinon j'aurais été plus présent avec toi … Et puis, je peux comprendre ce que ça fait …

-Je n'ai rien dit … Parce que … Je savais que … Ça ne plairait pas …

-Ginny … Tu sais que tu es comme ma petite sœur, tu peux me parler …

-Drago …, souffla-t-elle, doucement.

-Malefoy ?, dit-il légèrement surpris.

-Oui …

-Gin, tu crois vraiment qu'on serait à ce point fermé d'esprit ?

-Je ne sais pas … Tu as vu comment Sirius a réagi en voyant Pansy ?

-Je sais mais bon … Ce n'est pas comme si on le voyait souvent …

-Harry … On vit dans la même maison.

-Pour le moment, mais tu verras, ce n'est pas définitif …

-Justement, qu'est-ce que qui va se passer pendant la bataille ? Drago sera certainement obligé de rester avec ses parents et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui arrivera s'il doit être jugé pour les actes qu'ils l'ont obligé à faire ?

-Ginny … Calme-toi … Ne pense pas à ça tout de suite …

-A quoi veux-tu que je pense d'autre ? Il est là-bas avec eux … Je ne sais pas quand je le verrai, je ne sais pas si je vais le revoir, je ne sais pas s'il voudra toujours de moi … Je ne sais rien du tout …

-Vous pourrez peut-être vous voir …

-C'est impossible …

-Gin, si j'ai pu aller voir Océane et que Pansy a pu venir ici avec Isya, alors vous pourrez vous voir. Laisse nous faire … »

Ginny lui sourit doucement, n'osant pas vraiment croire aux paroles du Survivant mais reprenant néanmoins un peu espoir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle fut jetée dans cette pièce excessivement illuminée, elle ne put discerner correctement ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle entendait des voix, mais elles lui semblaient lointaines.

C'était comme si elle était sortie de sa propre enveloppe charnelle, elle était absente de son propre corps et voyait la scène de l'extérieur. Cashia et Bellatrix tournaient autour d'elle, la regardant avec dédain et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite ensuite et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Bellatrix s'était mise à califourchon sur elle. Elle sembla revenir à elle à ce moment-là, se débattant comme une furie.

« Lâchez-moi !, cria-t-elle en gesticulant.

-Oh non ma chérie, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça cette fois !

-Je vous emmerde !

-En voilà un vocabulaire vulgaire, dit-elle faussement choquée, Il va falloir que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières.

-Je n'ai absolument rien à apprendre d'une folle telle que vous ! », Éructa Hermione.

Pourtant, la lame du couteau de la Mangemort s'enfonça dans sa chair. Un cri de douleur franchit ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir mais très vite, elle se reprit.

Une apparence froide … Prendre une apparence froide … Ne craque pas devant elles. Elles ne sont rien. Elles ont besoin de cette violence pour vivre et ne peuvent s'épanouir dans rien d'autre que ce malheur.

Hermione en arrivait presque à avoir pitié d'elle. Elles étaient si pathétiques, dépendantes des bons vouloir d'un Maître, obligée de se soumettre à ses moindres désirs et à toutes ses volontés et subissant les conséquences de ses mauvaises humeurs et de ses mécontentements.

De nouveau, elle se coupa de la réalité et tout naturellement, elle se mit à chanter. D'abord mentalement, mais ensuite, ses paroles sortirent comme automatiquement de sa bouche.

 **Well, since my baby left me,**

 **I found a new place to dwell.**

 **It's down at the end of lonely street,**

 **At Heartbreak Hotel.**

Elle vit dans les yeux de ses tortionnaires à quel point ça ne leur plaisait pas qu'elle se mette à chanter. En même temps, elles étaient en train de la torturer, sa chair était en train d'être marquée de ce mot atroce pour que jamais elle n'oublie son rang et la voilà en train de chanter.

 **You make me so lonely baby,** **  
I get so lonely,  
I get so lonely I could die.**

 **And although it's always crowded,** **  
You still can find some room.  
Where broken hearted lovers  
Do cry away their gloom.**

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait la rage et le mécontentement dans les yeux de ses agresseurs, elle avait envie de chanter plus fort encore. Comme quand le gardien venait lui sommer de se taire. C'était là sa force.

 **Well, the Bell hop's tears keep flowin',**  
 **And the desk clerk's dressed in black.**  
 **Well they been so long on lonely street**  
 **They ain't ever gonna look back.**

"Ferme-la ! On ne t'a pas donné la parole !, Éructa Cashia

-Sinon quoi ? Vous ne pouvez rien !

-Bella, laisse-la-moi.

-Non, Cashia … Tu sais bien ce qui l'attend après …

-Juste un peu …, tenta-t-elle.

-Non. Le Maître a été clair. »

Comme une ultime provocation, elle termina la chanson, vivant presque les paroles et les sentant vibrer en son âme.

 **Hey now, if your baby leaves you,**  
 **And you got a tale to tell.**  
 **Just take a walk down lonely street**  
 **To Heartbreak Hotel.**

Bien longtemps après que ses gardiens ne l'aient ramenée en cellule, la chanson continua de remuer quelque chose en elle. Dans son ventre, elle sentit quelque chose s'agiter, sa main venant caresser sa peau à cet endroit comme pour apaiser cette chose en elle qui voulait se battre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme d'habitude, il le voyait marcher dans la maison, la parcourant comme si la solution allait lui tomber dessus. Bien sûr, c'était un grand sorcier, puissant. Mais à cet instant, rien n'énervait plus Harry que de voir Dumbledore déambuler dans le QG.

Le vieil homme alla une fois de plus dans la pièce où Remus se trouvait. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Il n'y avait rien à faire ! Pourtant il y allait tous les jours, y restant parfois des heures entières. Harry ne comprenait pas. Toute cette situation lui échappait et il était certain qu'on ne lui avait pas tout dis.

"Alors Severus ? Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?"

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses. Mais chaque fois, il le faisait, répétant toujours les mêmes mots comme dans un précieux rituel.

Ce garçon avait été comme son fils et il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que s'en était fini de lui. Comme aurait-ce été possible ? Après tout ce qu'il avait subi, tout ce qu'il avait déjà affronté ? C'était tout simplement fini ? Non, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son garçon comme ça.

Il alla s'asseoir près de l'homme inanimé, reprenant les photos pour les examiner. Il était attiré par ces clichés de manière indescriptible. La solution était là, dans les photos d'Hermione et dans ces clichés du bébé.

Ça ne pouvait être que ça … Ou alors, ça n'avait rien à voir ? Son instinct le tromperait-il à ce point ? Peut-être était-il trop impliqué … Pourtant, il considérait aussi Harry comme un fils et il avait toujours su le guider. Mais Severus, c'était différent. Depuis près de vingt ans ils avaient noués tous les deux une relation particulière, au-delà du directeur, du mentor.

Son instinct ne pouvait pas le tromper à ce point. La solution résidait dans ce bébé. Ce bébé mort mais qui les avait unis bien au-delà de la simple vie ... Qui les avait unis ... Unis ... C'était ça ! Ils devaient retrouver Hermione ! Et le plus vite possible !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **La Gazette du Sorcier**

 **De nouvelles attaques !**

Nous venons d'apprendre par les services de communications de Ministère que ce dernier avait été attaqué. Une enquête a déjà été menée mais pour ne pas affoler la population inutilement, elle avait été tenue secrète.

Nous avons maintenant les résultats complets et détaillés de toutes ces multiples enquêtes. Il a pu être établi que l'attaque du Ministère était un acte localisé d'une extrémiste. Cette dernière a maintenant été enfermée dans une aile spécialisée de Sainte Mangouste afin de traiter, notamment, ses troubles psychologiques.

La situation est pleinement sous contrôle et pour cela, il est demandé à la population de ne pas céder à une folie inutile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Le Chicaneur**

 **Encore et toujours plus d'arrestations …**

Depuis des mois, les arrestations se multiplient. Le Ministère envoie régulièrement des Aurors dans nos rues, enfoncer des portes et emmener de forces des civiles. La raison ? Suspicion de complot contre l'Etat … Et quel état ?!

Il faut arrêter de se voiler la face ! Le Ministère n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il était auparavant. Depuis presque un an, notre population se voile la face ! Partout dans le reste du monde, les Grande puissances crient au scandale et pourtant, jours après jours, notre pays se referme sur lui-même.

Qu'attendons-nous encore ? Certaines denrées nous manquent déjà. Notre propre Ministère qui se retourne contre nous. Pire encore, des incendies, des attaques, et la violence fait rage dans ce « fabuleux » nouveau quartier Né-Moldu et que font les forces de l'ordre ? Absolument rien ! Ces actes criminels restent impunis alors que la population, notre population est victime dans toutes ces affaires. Le ministère nous manipule ! Que nous soyons des Sang-Purs, des Sang-Mêlés ou des Né-Moldus … Nous sommes tous des sorciers avant tout ! Il est grandement temps que nous réalisions ce fait car oui, c'est un fait. Nous sommes peut-être d'origines différentes, mais la magie coule dans nos veines !

Il faut réagir, avant que la liste de sorciers disparus ne devienne plus longue que celles des sorciers habitant dans notre pays.

Ce soir, à l'instant où nous écrivons ces lignes, voici les noms des personnes portés disparus en plus des noms cités dans nos précédentes éditions … Nos pensées vont bien évidemment avec les familles des disparus.

Octavius Pepper

Caradox Dearborn

Xavier Rastrick

Mirabella Plunket

Bertha Jorkins

Janus Thickey

William Gallagher

Ellie Dowson

Mimi Erland

Toby Gleaves

Alison Denbright

Iola Hillicker

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry avait de nouveau trouvé refuge dans la bibliothèque, cherchant à déchiffrer la prophétie. Mais une fois de plus, on vint frapper à la porte.

"Quoi ?!, Dit-il plus excédé que d'habitude.

-Harry ? C'est moi ...

-Oceane ?, dit-il surpris.

-Oui ... L'ordre est venu me chercher ..."

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il fonça vers elle pour l'enlacer.

C'était comme un rêve, comme l'un de ses nombreux rêves. C'était presque irréel mais très vite, la réalité le rattrapa. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire venir Océane et dans la même suite logique, Romane ? C'était incompréhensible. Si elles avaient été tenues loin de l'ordre, c'était pour leur protection. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait encore changé au point de tout remettre en question ?

Il la regarda plein d'appréhension et de questions auquel il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse. Son anxiété grandit un peu plus et dans un élan protecteur, il la serra contre lui fermement, voulant absolument l'isoler de tout ce monde où il ne régnait que le danger.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: "Keep the Faith", Bon Jovi

« Océane ... Pourquoi tu es là ?, dit-il, plus inquiet qu'heureux de sa présence.

-Je ne sais pas ... Mais ...

-Océane, je suis désolé, mais ... Je suis heureux que tu sois là mais je m'inquiète ...

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas ... », dit-elle doucement en l'enlaçant

La jeune femme attira le Survivant vers le divan, le gardant tout contre elle.

Même s'il est vrai que voir ces membres de l'Ordre débarquer chez elle pour l'emmener, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de penser à ce qu'il pouvait se passer là dehors. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant, c'était retrouver les bras du jeune homme, ces bras délicieux et réconfortant à la fois. Elle se sentait toujours transportée quand elle était avec lui.

Harry crut ressentir son inquiétude qu'elle dissimulait pourtant très bien et compris en la voyant ainsi blottie dans ses bras, il relâcha un peu toute cette pression qu'il ressentait et qu'il se mettait depuis ces derniers jours.

Océane, avec sa spontanéité, sa légèreté et sa bonne humeur arrivait toujours à lui rendre le sourire. Elle avait ce don particulier de le faire toujours voyager loin de tous ces problèmes qui ne cessaient de lui dicter sa vie. Il était coupé du monde, de tout le reste.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait les idées qui s'embrouillaient. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, ne savait plus à quoi réfléchir. Un jour, il pensait à quelque chose, et le lendemain, il était persuadé du contraire. Il ne savait plus ce qui était certain, qui est dans leur camp, qui est contre eux. Qu'est-ce qui était véritablement acquis pour eux ?

Normalement, il y avait la prophétie qui était de leur côté tant qu'Hermione et Severus restaient ensemble. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait ... D'abord Remus qui était apparemment toujours blessé et obligé de rester en quarantaine dans cette mystérieuse pièce. Son état était-il à ce point catastrophique au point qu'il ne puisse recevoir aucune visite ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Dumbledore allait le voir tous les jours ?

Il aurait bien voulu parler avec Tonks, mais cette dernière était constamment partie. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission, elle passait en coup de vent et avait l'air tellement fatiguée et abattue que le jeune homme se demandait s'il n'était pas mieux de la laisser se reposer un peu.

Toute cette situation était compliquée, bien trop compliquée. A cet instant, il imaginait de nouveau Hermione ici et en relevant la tête, voyant tous ces livres, il l'imaginait très bien déambuler entre toutes ses étagères pour finalement revenir vers eux avec la solution, sortie tout droit de ces ouvrages adorés.

« Tu penses trop ... Laisse-moi profiter de t'avoir enfin près de moi ... », dit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, savourant sa chaleur avec bonheur, même si l'anxiété était toujours présente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elles étaient revenues la chercher il y a quelques heures ... La torture semblait vouloir durer encore et toujours un peu plus. Son corps lâchait doucement prise, elle le sentait.

Pourtant, son mental s'accrochait toujours. Elle voulait tenir. Si elle était ici, si elle faisait face à ces êtres abominables, ce n'était pas pour s'abaisser à les supplier de la tuer maintenant. Elle préférait plutôt mourir seule dans sa cellule plutôt que sous leurs coups. Ils la torturaient toujours de manière moldue, comme si même le monde où elle avait passé son enfance la rejetait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, pourtant inconsciemment, son cerveau se persuadait lentement qu'elle ne signifiait plus rien pour la société.

Elle n'espérait plus d'aide de l'Ordre. Ils devaient certainement la croire cachée et en sécurité. Quelle douce illusion ...

Le fouet claque de nouveau et une marque rouge marque déjà son ventre à peine le cuir a-t-il quitté sa peau. La douleur est terrible et presque insupportable. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais depuis plusieurs jours, chaque coups qu'elle reçoit semble lui faire plus mal encore que d'habitude. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement plus forts, mais la douleur, elle, est bien présente dans son corps et régulièrement, des crampes au ventre lui prennent.

Son souffle se coupe et elle ne se relève pas. Elle reste au sol, gémissant de douleur en tentant de se faire le plus discrète possible. S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle refuse, c'est qu'ils puissent voir sa douleur.

"Et bien ma chérie ? Ça ne va pas ? ..., demanda Cashia, un sourire malsain jouant sur ses lèvres.

-Tout ... Va ... Bien ..., dit-elle avec difficulté.

-Vraiment ? Alors nous allons pouvoir continuer ..., dit-elle en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière.

-Non ..., dit-elle dans un souffle qui semblait déjà bien trop douloureux pour elle.

-Alors donne-nous ce qu'on veut savoir !, dit-elle en lui infligeant un autre coup de fouet.

-Je ne ... Sais rien ...

-Menteuse !", dit-elle en continuant de la fouetter.

Elle tenta de se relever mais s'écroula tout aussi vite. C'est à cet instant que Bellatrix entra dans la cellule, ordonnant à Cashia d'arrêter d'un seul regard.

"Le Maître avait demandé qu'elle ne soit pas abîmée, dit-elle froidement d'un ton accusateur.

-Père a dit aussi de la faire parler.

-Regarde ce que tu as fait !", dit-elle en désignant le sang qui se trouvait sur les jambes de la jeune fille.

Ce n'est qu'avec ces paroles qu'Hermione réalisa qu'effectivement, par-delà la douleur, elle pouvait sentir ce liquide chaud s'écouler sur ses cuisses. Elle eut un petit cri d'effroi alors que de nouveau, une crampe particulièrement douloureuse la prit. C'était absolument horrible ! Même si elle avait déjà expérimenté la douleur, elle n'avait que rarement dû faire face à une telle souffrance. Son corps affamé et déshydraté, manquant cruellement de sommeil et subit à toutes ces douleurs atroces, ne tenait pas le coup. Elle lâchait prise progressivement mais lâchait quand même ...

Ses geôliers la ramenèrent en cellule, la traînant comme à leur habitude avant de la jeter comme un vulgaire déchet. Elle s'écroula comme une masse, se laissant dévorer par la douleur qui brûlait ses entrailles. Cette douleur la déchire, elle se sent coupée en deux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Son front est trempé de sueur, elle halète, c'est une horrible douleur qui l'habite. Son ventre se contracte, elle sent ses muscles lui faire mal.

Elle a un flash-back et se retrouve projetée plusieurs mois en arrière, quand elle avait perdu son bébé. Non ... Ce n'était pas possible ... Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte et pire : elle ne pouvait pas perdre ce bébé, pas déjà ... Pas encore ...

Un cri déchira le silence de sa cellule, et maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé ce qui lui arrivait, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« Non ... Non ... Nooon ... », Dit-elle comme une litanie avant qu'un nouveau cri ne la déchire.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que du sang très sombre qui venait noircir un peu plus le sol déjà bien sali.

Elle savait qu'il fallait pousser, elle devait le faire, mais pousser maintenant, c'était ce résoudre à ce que ce petit être quitte son corps, à ce qu'un autre petit être meure en la quittant. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ça ...

Mais ne pas pousser, c'était risquer tellement plus ... Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi irraisonnable. Surtout qu'ici, elle pouvait être certaine qu'elle ne serait pas soignée. Elle devait faire un choix maintenant : pousser et avoir une chance de s'en sortir ou bien laisser les choses continuer comme si de rien n'étais et risquer de mourir maintenant avec son bébé.

Son instinct prit le dessus et elle ne sut vraiment si c'était sa volonté, mais elle se mit à pousser.

Un cri horrible s'éleva de sa cellule et elle put entendre les gardiens la sommer de se taire. A cet instant, elle s'en fichait royalement de tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire. Au prix d'un long et douloureux effort, elle se sentit libérée et vit une masse de sang plus importante sur le sol.

Son front et tout son corps était couvert de sueur et était engourdi par la douleur. Elle tenta de se relever, et là, juste devant elle se trouvait une petite chose qui tenait à peine dans sa main. Elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, gardant cette petite chose contre elle.

Toute sa nuit, elle ne put que pleurer, insensible aux remontrances de ses gardiens. Ils n'avaient rien à lui dire, absolument rien. Elle gardait contre elle ce petit être, un de plus qu'elle venait de perdre. Ils lui avaient pris son bébé, cette petite chose qui n'avait rien demandé du tout. Ce bébé voulait juste vivre et même ce droit, on venait de le lui prendre.

Il était si petit et si léger ... Il ne devait pas peser plus de 250 grammes à peine et était mesurait une vingtaine de centimètres. Il commençait déjà à se refroidir et dans un geste naturel, elle ouvrit sa chemise pour le mettre sur sa poitrine, ne pouvant se résoudre à se séparer de lui.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent, toujours plus bruyant et traduisant sa douleur. Elle n'avait même pas pu profiter de ce plaisir que de sentir ce petit être en elle. Depuis combien de temps était-elle enceinte ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait l'amour, c'était au début du mois d'août, avec Severus. Le mois de décembre arrivait doucement, donc elle allait arriver à son 4e mois ... Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Elle avait eu des nausées, en y repensant, elle avait eu pas mal de symptômes de la grossesse ... Mais elle les avait tous pris pour des causes de son enfermement et de toutes ces tortures. Ils l'avaient privé de cette joie de sentir son enfant en elle pour finalement la priver de cet enfant, tout simplement.

Elle sentit les bras de Severus autour d'elle. Il tentait de la rassurer, les gardant, elle et ce petit ange, dans une chaude étreinte. Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à rester blottie dans ses bras, gardant cette petite chose contre elle.

Mais très vite, les gardiens pénétrèrent dans sa cellule et elle leur jeta un regard noir.

« Lève-toi ! Vite !

-Non ! Laissez-moi ...

-Tu dois partir !

-Partir où ?

-Tu verras bien ! Lève-toi ! »

Elle n'avait aucune confiance en eux. Comment savoir s'ils n'allaient pas lui enlever son petit trésor et s'ils n'allaient pas la torturer de nouveau ?

La vie avait peut-être quitté son bébé, elle ne voulait pas le laisser. Ils s'avancèrent vers elle mais elle recula automatiquement, se terrant dans le fond de sa cellule. C'est alors que Narcissa Malefoy fit son entrée.

« Laissez-nous ! », dit-elle d'une voix froide et qui semblait pourtant si douce.

Elle portait un une robe moulante bleu nuit avec des motifs en arabesques argentées sur le jupon, le bout de ses escarpins argentés dépassaient de sa robe et ses cheveux étaient arrangé dans une coiffure qui lui donnait un air très noble et distingué. Elle partait une magnifique parure de bijoux qui mêlaient les diamants et une autre pierre bleue foncée.

Elle faisait tache dans cette cellule affreuse, sombre, sale. Elle semblait sortir d'un rêve ou d'un conte de fée.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et ses talons raisonnèrent dans cette toute petite cellule et les pierres des murs répercutèrent les sons encore et encore. Elle tremblait et voir cette femme qui respirait et dégageait tout autour d'elle des airs d'aristocrate de la Haute Société. Hermione vit la femme Malefoy s'agenouiller devant elle et approcher sa main pour écarter un pan de sa chemise.

« Ne me touchez pas ! », cria la lionne en voulant se soustraire à sa main pâle et presque blanche.

Elle avait gardé sa main sur sa poitrine, cachant son bébé. L'aristocrate remarqua une main minuscule posée sur le haut de son sein.

« Venez, on va partir, vous soigner, et s'occuper de ça ..., dit-elle en désignant ses vêtement pleins de sang.

-Ne me touchez pas !, dit-elle agressive.

-Miss Granger, vous devez venir ... Si ce n'est pas avec moi, c'est avec les gardes ...

-Vous m'avez enfermée ici alors laissé moi pourrir ici !

-Miss, ce n'est pas l'idéal de rester comme ça ... Vous devez être vue par un médicomage ...

-Laisser-moi je vous ai dit !

-Miss Granger, vous pourriez mourir si vous restez dans cet état ...

-Je m'en fiche ! Vous m'avez tout prit !

-Miss Granger, ne m'obligez pas à aller chercher les gardes.

-Mais allez les chercher ! Vous m'avez pris l'homme que j'aime, vous m'avez pris mes enfants, vous m'avez torturée et vous m'avez enfermée ici. Je me fiche royalement de ce que vous ferez, mais jamais je ne vous suivrai de mon plein gré !, cracha-t-elle violemment.

-Très bien ! Messieurs, emmenez-là, nous transplanons jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy. »

Les hommes revinrent trop rapides pour laisser croire qu'ils étaient véritablement partis tout à l'heure. Ils la saisirent sans la moindre délicatesse par les bras mais elle n'en avait que faire. Sa seule préoccupation était de garder son bébé contre elle alors qu'elle le sentait devenir de plus en plus froid. Ses larmes mouillèrent ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler et une seule question restait dans son esprit : que vont-ils me faire au Manoir ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore avait envoyé un message à tout le monde. C'était clair, net et précis.

« Réunion de l'Ordre dans 10 minutes. »

Pour l'occasion, la table avait été agrandie grâce à la magie. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient là, même ceux qui étaient en mission. Absolument tout le monde avait été réuni ... Mais pourquoi ?

C'était un grand mystère. Dumbledore ne voulait rien dire à personne et quand on lui demandait, il répondait simplement : "Vous verrez en temps voulu ..."

Et comme si c'était devenu un réflexe systématique chez lui, il s'était enfermé dans la pièce où Remus reposait.

Harry avait déjà tenté d'y entrer, mais la porte avait été fermée par un sortilège, comme si Dumbledore était le seul à pouvoir y entrer. Même Tonks n'y allait plus ... Alors que c'était quand même son futur époux qui était soigné dans cette pièce ...

Le Survivant en était certain : son mentor lui cachait quelque chose. Il leur cachait à tous quelques chose. Mais ça n'allait pas durer ! Harry allait confronter le vieil homme.

Océane et lui rejoignirent le reste du groupe autour de la table, le jeune homme pu constater la présence de Romane également, avec surprise, celle de Pansy et d'Isya aussi mais ce qui le surpris le plus, c'est de voir Remus. Et le loup-garou avait même l'air en pleine forme !

« Remus !

-Harry, comment vas-tu ?

-Mais c'est à vous qu'il faudrait demander ça !

-S'il vous plait tout le monde, veuillez vous asseoir ... », intervint calmement le Directeur.

« Bien, si je vous ai réunis tous aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il y a de grandes et graves nouvelles dont je dois vous faire part ..., dit-il d'un air sombre.

Comme vous le savez sans doute tous, le monde magique est assiégé par les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, même si nous ne nous dévoilons pas aux yeux de tous, il faut savoir que nos forces sont bien présentes et prêtes à se battre.

Nous avons eu plusieurs informations quant à leurs moyens de survies et il nous est revenu que les résistants isolés sont très rares. Le plus souvent, ils s'organisent d'eux même en groupe, si bien qu'un réseau de résistants s'est créé dans tout le pays.

Dans les prochains jours, nous allons entreprendre de les localiser précisément et de les répertorier afin de pouvoir évaluer nos chances lors d'une possible attaque.

-Une attaque ?, intervint Kingsley.

-Oui ... Nous aimerions lancer une offensive contre le Ministère.

-Voyons, c'est impossible ... Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le Ministère !, s'insurge un autre membre.

-Ca a déjà été fait ..., contra un autre.

-Albus, je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'une offensive, mais dans ce cas, il faudra se préparer à ne plus y avoir accès par la suite si nous échouons ... Le 4 novembre, une autre attaque avait été lancée, un acte isolé semblerait-il, mais elle a quand même fait des dizaines de mots, encore plus de blessés et des pertes matérielles énormes. Le Ministère a renforcé la sécurité depuis ... Donc, si nous voulons entrer, il faudrait que notre plan soit parfait, réglé au millimètre, il faudra se préparer à perdre des hommes, peut-être même beaucoup d'homme si le plan échoue et aussi ... Nous pourrons faire une croix sur tous les renseignements qui nous viennent de là.

-En somme Kingsley ?

-Nous devrions y réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire cela. Il nous faut prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre avant d'agir.

-Que sais-tu d'autre à propos de l'attaque ?

-C'était un acte d'une rebelle solitaire ... Il y a également eu beaucoup de rumeurs au sein des bureaux concernant l'identité de cette personne ...

-Quelles sont-elles ?

-Apparemment, ce serait Hermione ... »

Des exclamations s'élevèrent de toute la table, tout le monde croyant Hermione saine et sauve avec Severus.

« S'il vous plait, un peu de calme ...

-Professeur ! Je crois que vous nous devez à tous des explications !, cria Harry pour que sa voix donne plus haut que toutes les autres.

-Mon garçon, s'il te plait ...

-Non ! Il y en a assez de tout ça ! On s'implique tous comme on peut, on soutient l'Ordre tous à notre manière ! Alors maintenant, il est grand temps que vous acceptiez de nous mettre tous au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe !

-Très bien ...

Un silence de mort souffla dans la pièce, tout le monde se taisait, prêt à entendre les révélations du vieil homme.

-Severus et Hermione ont été attaqués à la fin du mois d'août. Severus est comme mort depuis et quant à Miss Granger, elle était jusqu'alors introuvable mais il semblerait d'après plusieurs sources qu'elle ait bien décidée d'attaquer seule le Ministère.

-Où est Hermione maintenant ?!

-Probablement à Azkaban, s'ils n'ont pas déjà décidé de la tuer ..., dit sombrement une voix au milieu de toutes les autres.

-Vous nous aviez dit qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger avec lui !, dit Ron, hors de lui.

-Monsieur Weasley, calmez-vous s'il vous plait !

-NON ! Ma meilleure amie, celle que je considère comme une deuxième sœur est peut-être enfermée à Azkaban parce que vous, vous n'avez pas pris la peine de l'aider ! Vous nous avez tous mentis et par votre faute, nous ne savons même pas si elle est toujours en vie.

-Vous n'auriez rien pu faire ..., dit-il en parlant toujours calmement.

-Nous aurions pu l'aider, dit froidement Harry, Vous nous avez tenus à l'écart soi-disant pour notre bien. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, là, vous avez fait une énorme erreur. »

Harry et Ron quittèrent la pièce en furie mais aucun autre ne les suivit, tous s'accordant sur le fait que les deux hommes avaient besoin de se calmer vis-à-vis de cette annonce.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irai parler à Harry ..., intervint Sirius.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Océane.

-Isya et moi nous chargerons de Ron ..., ajouta Pansy.

-Albus, que faisons-nous maintenant si la prophétie est brisée ? ..., demanda incertaine Molly.

-Ce n'est pour le moment pas une certitude malheureusement, mais je crois au fait qu'il nous reste une chance.

-Laquelle ?

-Je pense que Miss Granger attend un enfant. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De l'or, de la soie et de l'argent sur les tapisseries, des meubles en bois massifs et pleins de dorures, des salles de bain en marbre. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir quant à la richesse de la famille Malefoy. Toutes les pièces de ce grand et majestueux Manoir étalaient la fortune de ses propriétaires. C'était comme si chez les aristocrates, avoir de l'argent n'était pas suffisant. Bien sûr que non, il faut le montrer.

Hermione a été installée dans une chambre tout à l'étage. Elle est allongée sur un lit à la parure de lin rouge sang. Cette couleur lui apporte un réconfort inimaginable et elle savoure pour la première fois depuis des semaines le bonheur que de sentir un matelas sous son corps et une couverture pour le couvrir.

Ils lui avaient pris son bébé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quand. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son arrivée ici, elle était encore inconsciente. En se réveillant, elle avait supposé que Narcissa Malefoy où une domestique c'était occupée d'elle. Elle portait une chemise de coton blanc, son corps avait été lavé de tout le sang le sang et la saleté dont il avait été couvert au fil des jours, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de différents baumes de guérison.

Elle n'avait envie de ne penser à rien. La douceur du tissu sur son corps lui faisait tellement de bien. Contre elle, se trouvait une sorte de poupon, tout emmailloté. Il ressemblait en tout point à un vrai bébé. Ce n'était pas le siens, mais sentir ce petit être, étonnamment chaud contre elle, lui apportait un certain réconfort.

Enfermée dans sa chambre, Hermione ignorait les voix qui parlaient derrière la porte.

"Drago ...

-Oui, mère ?

-Tu voudras bien apporter un plateau à Miss Granger ?

-Oui, mais ... Que dois-je dire à père ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ton père, je m'en charge ...

-Je peux vous demander une dernière chose ?

-Oui ..., Dit-elle d'un air doux et bienveillant à l'encontre de son fils.

-Comme va-t-elle ?

-Sa fausse couche l'a beaucoup affaiblie ... Mais ils iront bien si nous continuons les soins.

-Ils ? L'enfant a survécu ?

-Pas celui-ci, malheureusement ... Mais il semblerait qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. Le deuxième enfant est toujours en elle, vivant et bien portant.

-Dois-je le lui dire ?

-Non. Tant qu'elle l'ignore, sa grossesse ne se verra pas et le Maître la laissera. File maintenant ..."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: "They don't care about us", Mickael Jackson

Une robe de soie verte émeraude. Des dessous en lin noir. Ses pieds nus effleuraient à peine la douce moquette sur le sol quand elle marchait. Elle regardait le reflet du miroir devant elle alors qu'une domestique entrait dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme s'approcha, l'invitant à s'asseoir à sa coiffeuse pendant qu'elle lui brosserait les cheveux. Délicatement, les boucles sauvages de la Lionne se détendirent sous les poils de la brosse. La domestique était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, le teint chaud et contrastant avec ses yeux vert d'eau. Elle avait un petit nez, légèrement retroussé et des lèvres charnues. Ses cils habillaient son regard et il n'était pas difficile de voir que même sans maquillage outrageux, mais juste un fardage discret, elle se révélerait être une femme encore plus belle.

Ses cheveux étaient certainement lissés en même temps qu'ils étaient brossés parce qu'à la fin de cette séance, aucune boucle n'était présente. Elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux, trouvant étrange de les trouver parfaitement lisse.

"Voilà mademoiselle ..., Dit-elle en se redressant, s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Vous n'avez pas à agir de la sorte avec moi ..., Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je me dois d'obéir au Maîtres et de servir ses invitées."

Alors c'était ça ? On l'avait présentée comme une invitée ? Après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient déjà fait, ils osaient encore la traiter ainsi ?

Elle regarda son reflet dans la glace et une haine intense pour son reflet naquit en elle. Elle était là, coiffée par une autre, habillée comme une princesse, parfumée des plus belles essences, nourrie presque comme une reine alors que dehors, ses meilleurs amis étaient peut-être en train de livrer bataille.

Alertée par un bruit, elle se leva, se dirigeant jusqu'au berceau qui se trouvait juste à côté de son lit. Elle prit le poupon dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement.

"Chuuuuut ... Maman est là mon chéri ...", Dit-elle doucement. À travers les yeux de la Rouge et Or, ce n'était pas qu'un poupon, c'était son bébé, son fils.

"Tu vas voir ... Tout ira bien mon ange ...", Chuchota-t-elle doucement contre son front.

La poupée était ensorcelée, dégageant une chaleur qui semblait humaine. Il avait les mêmes réactions qu'un nourrisson et réagissait en fonction des gestes.

Elle le berça, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, le redéposant ensuite dans son lit pour le couvrir. Elle le trouvait terriblement beau, avec son petit body couleur taupe et ses petits chaussons beiges. Il avait quelques petits cheveux mais d'un brun foncé qui contrastait avec sa peau claire. Ses yeux étaient bleus, un bleu profond dans lequel la jeune femme aimait se plonger pendant des heures.

« Hermione … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, dit une voix grave derrière elle.

-Oh Sev, c'est toi ?

-Oui Amour, je suis là. », Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme se laissa aller dans les bras tendres et protecteurs de son amant, sentant une bouffée de bonheur prendre part de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, dit-il tendrement.

-Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de moi …, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur celle de l'homme.

-Tu es toujours la même aussi magnifique jeune femme.

-Non … Regarde ce que je suis …, dit-elle en se postant devant lui.

-Hermione … Tu es toujours aussi belle, tu es toi …, dit-il en caressant sa joue.

-Je suis leur esclave ! Je suis un trophée qu'ils présentent comme étant une invitée …, dit-elle en pleurant.

-Ça c'est ce que tu leur laisse croire … Mais au fond de toi, je sais qu'il y a toujours cette flamme guerrière.

-Je ne sais pas …

-Oh si … Je le vois dans ton regard … », dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il la guida jusqu'au lit, la faisant s'allonger doucement avant de couvrir son corps du sien.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, se laissant guider par ses gestes experts. Chaque fois qu'elle sentait ses mains sur elle, c'était comme si son corps s'enflammait. Il jouait de son corps comme un virtuose et très vite, des gémissements franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

« Sev …, dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Laisse-moi faire … Je m'occupe de toi … », dit-il au creux de son oreille.

Tout au long de la nuit, elle ne fut plus que plaisir, gémissement et cris de plaisir. Elle retrouvait enfin son amant, passionné, adoré, lui faisant l'amour avec une dévotion presque inégalée. Il était tendre, doux mais en même temps, sauvage et puissant dans chacun de ses coups en elle.

Il allait et venait en elle, la transportant dans un autre monde où ils étaient juste tous les deux. Elle se sentait bien, complète, quand il était avec elle. Elle ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que quand elle était dans ses bras, quand il était sur elle, en elle.

Alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez, elle était sur le dos, le souffle coupé, son homme allongé sur elle. Elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux, ses doigts jouant avec ses mèches distraitement. Contre sa poitrine, elle sentait son souffle chaud. Son cœur à lui battait encore à tout rompre, elle pouvait le sentir.

« Severus ?...

-Mmmmh ?..., dit-il, la voix ensommeillée, caressant sa taille.

-Merci …

-Tu sais que … je fais ça … avec plaisir …, dit-il en souriant.

-Regarde-moi … », dit-elle en mettant sa main sur la joue.

Il releva la tête, lui souriant tendrement avant d'entreprendre de la couvrir de baiser. Délicatement, il embrassa sa poitrine, remontant doucement jusqu'au haut de son buste et la base de son cou. Il remonta doucement le long de son cou, obligeant Hermione à basculer la tête en arrière. Il couvrait sa peau de baisers, le bout de sa langue pointant de temps en temps et la faisant gémir de bonheur.

Il ondulait contre elle et elle ne put que répondre à chacun de ses mouvements. Il se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant avec elle et surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Encore ?… Huuum … Sev …

-J'ai toujours envie de toi … Et il me suffit de voir ton corps … Pour m'enlever toute retenue …

-Il fait jour …

-Je m'en fiche …

-On pourrait nous surprendre …

-Je m'en fiche …

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils diront ?...

-Je m'en fiche …

-Tu te fiche de tout ?

-De tout sauf de toi …, dit-il en s'enfonçant progressivement en elle.

-Oooohhh … Severus … Et si … Huuumm … Malefoy arrive …

-Alors … Je te ferai l'amour encore plus fort …

-Plus fort ?

-Oh oui ma douce … », dit-il malicieusement.

« Je compte profiter de ton corps ... T'embrasser là ... Et la ... Et aussi la ..., Dit-il en déposant sa bouche successivement sur son cou, sa poitrine et son ventre.

-Continue de me dire ... Ce que tu vas me faire ...", Gémit-elle, toute émoustillée de retrouver sa voix grave et sensuelle à son oreille.

Il continua, l'embrassant simplement et elle ne cessait de frissonner sous ses lèvres.

Son corps était engourdi de trop d'amour et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir plus que positivement. La perspective de risquer de se faire surprendre ne faisait que l'exciter plus encore.

Pendant un bref instant, elle se souvint de quand il lui faisait l'amour dans sa classe. Puis très vite, elle sentit les dents de l'homme marquer sa peau. Il avait le visage au niveau de son nombril, mordillant sa peau amoureusement.

Il la prit par la taille, la soulevant légèrement avant de s'enfoncer encore plus en elle et la faire crier de plaisir.

Il tenait sa taille avec une certaine douceur, la soutenant plus qu'il ne la tenait. Ses coups n'étaient plus spécialement violents mais à chaque fois mais touchaient un point spécial en elle.

Chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour, qu'il la possédait, elle se sentait complète et entière. Il n'y avait pas plus délicieuse sensation que de le sentir en elle.

Ses soupirs et gémissements raisonnaient dans la pièce et lui revenaient en écho tandis qu'il allait et venait en elle, faisant tressauter sa poitrine à chaque coup.

Lorsqu'elle sentit les prémices de la jouissance prendre de nouveau part de son corps et posséder chacune de ses cellules, elle sut qu'elle était perdue. Elle se laissa sombrer dans la luxure, lui faisant part ouvertement de tout le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait.

Sa voix grave et suave parvenait à ses oreilles, la faisant frissonner tandis que la propre extase de l'homme arrivait à son paroxysme. Il explosa littéralement en elle, brouillant son regard d'un millier d'étoiles blanches tandis qu'elle se resserrait autour de lui. Ils retombèrent tous les deux sur le lit, complètement épuisé. Le corps engourdi, le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court et fatigué de cette nuit de passion, ils sombrèrent presque simultanément dans l'inconscience la plus joyeuse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans le salon du Manoir Malefoy, Drago s'était installé dans l'un des fauteuils, soucieux de la situation et préoccupé pour le futur qui se profilait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres montait en puissance, mais il était devenu presque impossible de nier que la Résistance était tout aussi organisée. Ils n'avaient pas encore véritablement d'importance, mais on les sentait de plus en plus présent dans les rues. Des tracts avaient été distribués, les titres de chacun étant plus qu'éloquent les uns que les autres. Des disparitions, des assassinats, les noms des Mangemorts en liberté, les droits dont ils étaient nouvellement privés, tout ce qu'on leur imposait.

La situation était plus que précaire. Bien sûr, en tant que fils Malefoy, il était assuré de rester en vie. Mais qu'adviendrait-il de Ginny ? Il savait que la rouquine était très attachée à sa famille. Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Jamais on ne leur laissera le droit de vivre … Et il aura encore moins le droit de vivre avec Ginny.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à voir son avenir. D'un côté, il avait ce désir de rêver et alors, il voyait sa vie avec la fille Weasley. Ils pourraient vivre ensemble tous les deux, dans un petit Manoir un peu à l'écart de l'agitation de la ville. Il avait énormément de mal à imaginer un enfant, n'ayant tout d'abord pas l'habitude, et ensuite, craignant surtout de reproduire le modèle d'éducation qu'il avait lui-même reçu de son père. Ensuite, il redevenait plus réaliste, il redescendait sur Terre et là, il voyait la guerre. Ce climat de haine qui les entourait continuellement, cette ambiance morbide. Il voyait que tout était contre eux. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller en pleine nuit, en sueur, après avoir vu sa belle mourir dans ses bras et sous les sorts des sbires de Voldemort.

Combien de temps tout ça allait-il encore durer ?

Les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne comptaient pas attaquée. A quoi bon ? Ils ont déjà le Ministère, Poudlard, l'hôpital … Peu à peu, les lois passent, réduisant les droits des Nés-Moldus, favorisant les Sangs-Purs avant tout. Ils n'ont aucune envie de risquer de perdre ce qu'ils ont déjà acquis.

C'est à la résistance d'attaquer, coûte que coûte.

« Drago … Viens, j'ai besoin de toi … », l'interpella Narcissa en passant simplement sa tête dans la pièce avant de repartir.

Il se résolu à se lever, ne pouvant résister aux injonctions de sa mère, elle qui avait toujours été si présente pour lui.

Il la rejoint dans le couloir et vit qu'elle avait un plateau avec de la nourriture pour Hermione et également un biberon rempli de lait.

« Mère ? Vous voudriez que j'aille apporter cela à Hermione ?

-Oui … Dis-lui que je lui ai préparé un biberon pour le bébé.

-Mère, puis-je vous poser une question ?, dit-il perplexe.

-Oui …, dit-elle, attendant sa fameuse question.

-C'est un poupon que nous avons donné à Hermione … Alors pourquoi lui préparer un biberon ?

-Elle reste persuadée que son enfant est en vie. Elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça, elle est déjà assez perturbée avec tout ce qu'elle a dut endurer. Au moins, ici, elle a quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. Elle croit en la vie de ce bébé, alors nous ne perdons rien en la laissant s'occuper de ce poupon.

-Très bien … »

Drago remonta prudemment l'escalier avec le plateau, frappant à la porte d'Hermione.

N'entendant pas de réponse, il s'autorisa à entrer, découvrant la jeune fille encore endormie. Toute la nuit, il avait pu l'entendre chanter son plaisir, s'amusant de l'entendre tant fantasmer sur son parrain, ce qui restait quand même étrange. Il tentait de ne pas imaginer véritablement l'homme froid et austère qu'il avait connu faisant crier si fort la Princesse de Gryffondor.

« Hermione ?

-Mmmmhhh … Sev ?…

-Non … Drago, dit-il, amusé, Tu ne crois pas que mon parrain t'a assez offert ?

-Drago ?!, dit-elle en ouvrant soudainement les yeux, s'assurant que la couverture couvrait bien son corps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien vu … Par contre j'ai entendu, dit-il en riant toujours.

-Tu as … Entendu ?, demanda-t-elle, rougissante.

-Oh oui … D'ailleurs quand tu fais des rêves érotiques, on parle de THE rêves érotiques avec toi.

-Oui … Un rêve … C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui …, dit-elle tristement.

-Tiens, il y a un plateau de nourriture ici, et même un biberon pour le bébé.

-Merci …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je n'en peux plus Drago … C'est horrible … Je veux que tout ça cesse …

-Tu voudrais tout abandonner ? Même ta vie ?

-Oui …, avoua-t-elle doucement.

-Hey … Et le bébé ? Qui va s'occuper de lui ?

-Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à m'en occuper seule …

-Ne pense pas à ça maintenant … Reprend des forces et ça ira, tu vas voir …

-Tu penses ?

-Absolument. Bon, je te laisse, on va me chercher après … », dit-il avant de prendre congé.

La Rouge et Or resta seule, immobile, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour bouger. Lorsque des pleurs parvinrent à son oreille, elle sembla cependant sortir de sa torpeur, attrapant le biberon et allant chercher son fils afin de le nourrir. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le nourrir elle-même, lui donner le sein, mais le lait ne venait pas. Son fils était si petit … C'était un véritable miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie. Drago avait raison : elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son enfant. C'était là le dernier cadeau que Severus lui avait offert et elle allait le préserver et s'en occuper avec une dévotion dans borne.

Elle recoucha l'enfant après lui avoir essuyé la bouche. Ce petit ange avait mis du lait partout sur son menton. Il s'endormit paisiblement et la jeune femme prit ensuite le temps de manger.

Elle avait du mal à discerner le gout de chaque aliment, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui venait les masquer. Elle reconnut simplement une odeur de plante légèrement sucrée, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quelque chose, elle fut de nouveau prise de fatigue et sombra de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

Le fils Malefoy repassa dans sa chambre et en la découvrant endormie sur son lit, juste à côté du poupon, il sut qu'elle avait effectivement bien mangé. A chaque repas, plusieurs potions étaient ajoutées à sa nourriture : tout avait été fait pour qu'elle puisse restée calme. Si elle opposait une quelconque résistance, c'est là qu'était le problème. Chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait un peu trop, une potion de sommeil prenait le dessus, la forçant à s'allonger. Quand sa mère lui avait expliqué leur plan et leurs intentions en la nourrissant de la sorte, il avait d'abord été réfractaire à cette idée. Mais ensuite, à choisir entre la vie d'Hermione et des moyens orthodoxes, il s'était vite décidé.

Il recouvrit la jeune fille d'un fin drap avant de la quitter, emportant le plateau pour en faire état à sa mère. Il sortit de la pièce le plus discrètement possible, sachant ce que la jeune femme allait devoir affronter.

Voldemort voulait organiser une grande réunion au Manoir pour mettre au moins les tactiques de ses troupes. Chaque groupe de Mangemort doit amener avec lui les captifs qui sont retenus dans sa propre demeure. Le jeune homme sait très bien ce que son Maître désire faire : quoi de plus vendeur qu'un cliché des résistants se restaurant dans les quartiers de Lord Voldemort ? Une ambiance visiblement festive, des plats alléchants … Si les clichés n'allaient pas convaincre la population, elle allait au moins réussir à créer le doute. Et là où se trouve le doute, il y a des possibilités de rallier de nouveaux fidèles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tout est noir, je n'arrive même pas à discerner mon propre corps.

Cela fait des mois que je suis coincé ici, prisonnier de mon propre corps. Si mes calculs sont exactes, nous sommes en décembre … je suis comme ça depuis août, donc oui, cela fait 4 mois environ, à quelques jours près.

C'est étrange, je ne suis pas mort.

Pourtant, j'ai entendu très clairement les paroles de Cashia juste avant que le sort ne me touche. Avada Kedavra, deux mots, une formule qui aurait dû m'enlever la vie, mais me voici ici.

J'ai du mal à penser, j'ai l'impression qu'un nombre incalculable de choses se bousculent à l'intérieur. J'entends parfois les bruits qui viennent de l'extérieur, mais régulièrement, c'est la voix d'Hermione qui résonne à mon oreille.

Sa voix, si douce, si délicate m'entraîne dans un tourbillon d'amour. Elle me raconte ses journées, ce qui lui arrive et chaque jour, je ne peux être que plus fier de la jeune femme que j'aime.

Parfois, je peux quitter mon corps et alors je la retrouve. Au départ, je ne comprenais pas comme c'était possible, mais ensuite, j'ai su : elle est si puissante et nous avons toujours notre lien d'âmes sœurs. On ne peut pas séparer des âmes sœurs. Il n'y a que dans ses rêves que je peux la rejoindre, elle aussi croit rêver d'ailleurs.

Elle me croit véritablement mort, pourtant, presque tous les jours, j'entends sa voix dans mon esprit. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu …

Lorsque je me concentre, je commence à pouvoir faire le lien moi-même entre nous. C'est certainement un signe.

Je serais certainement devenu fou sans Hermione. Tout autour de moi, il n'y a rien, rien que je ne puisse voir, rien à sentir et j'ai beau essayé de bouger, c'est impossible. De toute façon, à quoi bon bouger si c'est pour explorer le vide ? Parfois, je me sens las, et faible, j'ai l'impression que mes forces me quittent et là seulement, je peux me recroquevillé sur moi-même ou m'allonger.

Je supporte de moins en moins cette situation pourtant. Hermione me parle de tellement de choses : Azkaban, les tortures, les Malefoy, Cashia, Bellatrix, un bébé. Je n'ose pas croire que nous avons un fils tous les deux. Quelques part, à des milliers kilomètre de moi, Hermione est en train de s'occuper de notre enfant. C'est comme la dernière fois, j'essaye de m'imaginer à quoi ce petit être peut bien ressembler ? Des yeux bruns, noir ou d'une toute autre couleur ? Et ses cheveux, sont-ils bouclés comme les siens ou lisse comme les miens ? Il y a tellement de questions qui se bousculent en moi concernant cet enfant.

Et moi, que serais-je pour lui ? Un père ? Ou un étranger ? Quand pourrais-je revenir dans leurs vies ? Pourrais-je seulement un jour en faire partie ?

Je ne sais plus, je ne sais pas. Il n'y a que des doutes autour de moi.

Je guette la voix de ma Princesse de Gryffondor, mais c'est la voix de Dumbledore qui me parvint. Il vient de plus en plus souvent de ces temps-ci. Parfois, plusieurs fois par jour et pendant plusieurs heures, il reste pour me parler. Avec lui, j'ai des nouvelles de la guerre, de la résistance. Il m'explique parfois longuement et en détail ce à quoi il pense, le dernier en date étant cette idée d'offensive contre le Ministère.

C'est insupportable de l'entendre parler de tout ça sans pouvoir réagir. Attaquer le Ministère maintenant ? Est-il fou ? Là n'est pas la priorité ! Il faut localiser les portés disparus, il faut s'organiser et organiser nos troupes. Il faudrait tous se rassembler ou du moins s'arranger pour pouvoir communiquer tous ensemble. Lancer une offensive surprise … La surprise serait surtout si les troupes entières revenaient.

Que me dit Albus cette fois ? Je n'arrive pas vraiment à entendre … Je suis épuisé, mes forces s'amenuisent de nouveau.

Hermione … Hermione …

oOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Albus avance vers Severus, mais il n'est pas seul : Harry l'accompagne.

Le survivant a demandé à voir son ancien professeur, ayant envie d'éclaircir certaines choses dans son esprit. En avançant vers le corps de l'homme, il sent ses entrailles se serrer. Il avait gardé de l'homme l'image d'un personnage grand, à la stature fixe, le regard froid, le visage fermé. Maintenant, il a devant lui un homme allongé, il semble faible, amaigrir, les traits de son visage sont plus dur et anguleux, pourtant, il ne semble plus si froid et si sévère. Ses cheveux semblent ternes et sont plus longs.

Dumbledore semble étonné du changement du Maître des Potions.

« Monsieur, ça ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien, Harry mais … J'avais posé un sort de stase sur Severus …

-Peut-être que le sortilège a été annulé ou alors, qu'il n'a pas tenu.

-Je pense qu'il n'a pu fonctionner que pendant un certain laps de temps …

-Vous avez sans doute oublié de le relancer.

-Non, mon garçon … Normalement, ma magie est assez puissante pour que je n'ai pas besoin de relancer de sortilège …

-Ca veut dire que … ?

-Mes pouvoirs se réduisent, oui.

-Monsieur, venez, il nous faut y aller.

-Tu désirais voir Severus.

-Je reviendrais plus tard. En attendant, j'aimerais plutôt que vous me formiez au combat, monsieur, tant que vos pouvoirs vous le permettent encore.

-Bien. »

Les deux hommes repartirent donc assez rapidement. Certes, Harry voulait en savoir plus, mais si les forces de son mentor diminuaient, il ne pourrait plus aussi bien le former.

La victoire de la résistance dépendrait de ses réflexes et de sa puissance lors de la bataille finale, alors ses considérations personnelles n'étaient pas à prendre en compte pour le moment. Demain ou même un autre jour, il reviendrait voir le professeur Rogue et là, ils pourront « s'expliquer ».


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : « Human », Rag'n'Bone Man

Romane vivait cette situation en se sentant un peu à l'écart de tout.

Tout ce monde n'était pas vraiment le sien, elle n'en était aucunement liée, si ce n'était par Hermione. Hermione … Sa douce amie … Allait-elle seulement la revoir un jour ?

Elle s'inquiétait et elle se sentait seule dans cette maison qui abritait tous les sorciers de l'Ordre. Océane restait le plus souvent avec Harry, Pansy était maintenant retournée chez elle, laissant un Ron qui s'enfermait régulièrement dans sa chambre.

Chacun se repliait un peu sur lui-même, tout le monde est dans son coin. On ne se parle que très rarement, souvent lorsqu'il y a une réunion. Elle voit la vie avancer, continuer, chacun évoluant de son côté et indépendamment des autres.

La jeune femme supportait de moins en moins toute cette ambiance, désirant plus que tout que cela change.

Personne ne se souciait de rien. Chacun s'était auto-attribué une ou plusieurs tâches. Il les exécutait et c'était tout. Molly s'occupait du ménage et parfois de la cuisine. Dumbledore restait régulièrement avec Kingsley et Remus pour organiser des plans. Le loup garou profitait du temps qu'il avait avec sa femme. Tonks est enceinte, il est normal qu'en tant que père, il veuille en profiter aussi.

Il faut faire changer les choses : maintenant, sinon ce sera trop tard.

Déterminée, elle décide de se lever, envahissant volontairement l'univers de la matriarche Weasley : la cuisine. Elle décida de préparer un grand repas. Elle savait pertinemment que ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde. Sirius par exemple était particulièrement irascible de ces temps-ci et s'énervait pour un rien. Donc il était certains qu'elle allait en prendre pour son grade, mais peut-être qu'enfin, elle pourrait apporter quelque chose à ce groupe.

Elle ne connaissait pas le terrain sur lequel ils allaient évoluer donc élaborer une tactique, Molly ne pouvait faire que son ménage alors le faire avec elle, elle savait que ce serait inutile. Ça ne ferait que frustrer encore plus la matriarche. Les autres étaient tous dans leur coin.

En période de guerre, c'est que qu'on a tous tendance à faire, c'est nous replier sur nous-même. S'il y a bien une chose que Romane a pu apprendre en cours d'histoire, c'est cela. Les populations ont beau avoir différentes origines, les humains font toujours les mêmes choses.

Elle commença avec un plat très simple mais qui pourrait satisfaire un maximum de personne : un hachis Parmentier. Et ensuite, elle avait bien envie de préparer un petit dessert.

Elle se mit très vite à l'ouvrage, motivée par l'idée mentale que ce soir, tout le monde serait réuni autour de la table pour manger tous ensemble, ce soir il y aura peut-être un semblant de solidarité entre tout le monde. Après tout, avec ou sans en avoir eu la volonté, ils sont tous dans la même situation, alors peut-être faudrait-il arrêter de vivre égoïstement et vivre tous ensemble.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Hermione ? »

La jeune femme alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, sachant qu'il n'y avait que Drago pour venir la voir.

Elle fulminait véritablement ! Sur son lit était posée une robe qu'elle trouvait absolument outrageuse.

« Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je porte cette chose !

-Hermione, tu n'as pas le choix …, dit-il en tentant d'être conciliant.

-Je ne porterai jamais ça !

-S'il te plait …

-Non !

-Hermione, tu crois vraiment qu'il y a un choix à faire ?! Tu crois vraiment qu'on est en état de faire des chichis pour une tenue ?

-Tu as vu au moins ce qu'ils veulent me faire porter ? », S'offusqua-t-elle en désignant la robe.

Toujours mis à plat sur le lit, le vêtement d'un brun fauve. Les épaules semblaient être faîtes pour retomber sur les épaules, il y avait un très léger décolleté resserré par un laçage de cuir noir mais ce qu'on voyait le plus, c'était que du bord jusqu'au haut de la cuisse, il y avait une large ouverture. Derrière, il y avait un autre laçage en cuir noir pour serrer et marquer la taille jusqu'en dessous de la poitrine.

« Ecoute …

-Non ! Il est hors de question que je porte ça ! Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande !

-Hermione, pour eux tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un déchet, il faut t'encrer ça dans l'esprit, dit-il en serrant ses bras.

-Je suis un être humain comme les autres !

-Pas pour eux.

-Et bien, ils ont tords !

-Hermione … Ils s'en fichent d'avoir tords ou raison. Ils dirigent et tout le monde doit les suivre.

-Il n'y a personne qui se bat dehors ? »

A cet instant, il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir donné ses potions. Sa mère avait estimé que c'était jouer avec le feu que de la présenter complètement plate devant leur Maître.

Ce que Voldemort voulait, c'était au pire, semer le doute et au mieux, faire croire que des hauts membres de la Résistance, fraternisaient avec eux, la puissance en place. Présenter une Hermione Granger sans volonté est tellement loin de la réalité. Tout le monde verrait alors de manière flagrante que tout ceci n'était qu'une supercherie.

"Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que toi tu veux et que tu ne défends pas ces idées là mais ... Pense à tout le reste ... Il faut parfois savoir sacrifier ses idéaux pour pouvoir percer ensuite.

-C'est ce que toi tu fais ... N'est-ce pas ? Pour Ginny.

-Oui enfin ... Je ne sais pas si ça en vaudra vraiment la peine ...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parfois je me dis juste qu'elle a plus de chance d'être heureuse avec un homme qui n'aurait pas mon passé mais ...

-Mais ?

-A cet instant, ma jalousie revient et j'ai simplement envie de bondir, de l'arracher de là, de la garder pour moi seul.

-Drago, surtout ne la laisse à aucun homme ...

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme ça ?

-Parce que tu vas la détruire si tu la rejette et qu'alors j'ai peur que tu ne puisses plus jamais l'avoir.

-Merci du conseil. Maintenant habille toi, le Maître déteste attendre. Je vais t'envoyer la domestique.

-Non, s'il te plait. J'aimerais m'occuper de mes cheveux moi-même ...

-Très bien mais ne traîne pas."

Il repartit sans dire un mot de plus. La lionne voyait bien que son ami était sous pression. Durant tout leur entretien, il n'avait pas arrêté de se frotter les mains ou de les essuyer sur sa robe de sorcier. Il était nerveux et tendu, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

À contre cœur, elle passa la robe, l'attachant en essayant d'oublier le fait qu'elle ressemblait à une belle entrecôte emballée. Elle se trouvait provocante, vulgaire et objet. Voilà elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'un vulgaire objet que les invités allaient se passer de mains en mains. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'elle était toujours plus habillée que la dernière fois qu'elle avait été emmenée ici. Cette fois au moins, elle avait le droit à une chambre luxueuse, des mets tout aussi formidable, un confort de princesse comme si en réalité, elle était une invitée des Malefoy.

Elle enfila une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur que sa robe ainsi que le fin lacet de cuir qu'elle noua en raz de cou. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Son reflet ne lui plaisait absolument pas, mais elle gardait quand même un semblant de rébellion dans ses cheveux. La domestique n'avait pas su, ni les brosser, ni les lisser. Ils avaient leur allure indomptable, folle et comme s'ils menaient leur propre vie. Ils étaient tout autour de son visage, en boucles folles, un peu à la manière des crinières des lions. Fière de sa chevelure, dernier signe extérieur de sa révolte, elle mit un soupçon de laque afin de garder sa coiffure toute la soirée.

Un dernier soupir, elle redressa bien la tête, installant un masque de marbre sur son visage et sortit de sa chambre. Du haut de l'escalier, elle pouvait déjà entendre de la musique et des bruits de conversations. C'était donc un repas qui aurait lieu. Mais pourquoi la convier à un repas ? Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de la réponse à cette question, elle voulait des certitudes, elle ne pouvait plus se fier qu'à ça : les certitudes.

Elle descendit progressivement les marches du grand escalier, légèrement anxieuse, mais le masquant bien. Ce soir, elle prouverait à tout ce beau monde qu'Hermione Granger était toujours aussi forte, combative et fière.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'odeur de la nourriture sembla attirer quelques pairs d'yeux curieux, et de gourmands aussi. Un à uns, Romane les avait vus arriver : d'abord Ron, qui avait dû être attiré par l'odeur de nourriture, ensuite Molly, suivie très vite d'Arthur, Tonks et Remus ainsi que Fred et Georges, Ginny et enfin Harry et Océane. Sirius semblait vouloir rester enfermé dans sa bibliothèque à ruminer on ne savait trop quoi et Dumbledore avait visiblement décidé d'aller donner une petite visite à son protégé.

« Romane ?

-C'est moi …

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare de bon ?, demanda Ron, l'eau à la bouche.

-Un hachis Parmentier et en dessert une mousse au chocolat.

-Voyons, j'aurais pu le préparer …, protesta Molly.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais envie de me rendre un peu utile.

-Voyons, vous êtes notre invitée …

-Je sais, mais je ne supporte pas de rester là à ne rien faire. En plus, vous êtes tous là chacun dans votre coin.

-Et quel est le problème ?, dit d'un air acerbe Sirius en rentrant.

-Oh, toi ne commence pas …, le prévient Molly.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Ecoute-moi bien, Sirius Black. Cette petite n'a absolument rien demandé de tout ça. On est venue la chercher en plein milieu de la nuit, on l'a mise à l'écart de sa famille, on lui a imposé de vivre avec nous, en cavale et elle veut se rendre utile en nous préparant le repas. Alors je crois que le minimum à faire, ce serait au moins de la remercier ou de lui témoigner du respect.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'elle fasse partie de la bataille moi ! Elle pouvait très bien rester dans son monde !

-Sirius. Je te prie de bien vouloir calmer tes ardeurs, intervint Dumbledore en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

-Albus …

-Tu as prêté serment à l'Ordre du Phoenix … Si tu veux revenir sur tes dires et partir, tu peux, rien ne t'en empêches. Tu es libre de faire tes choix …, continua calmement le vieil homme

-Alors quoi ? Parce qu'un duo de gamines débarque ici, je dois absolument m'écraser ?

-Sirius, je te prie de bien vouloir te calmer …

-J'en ai marre ! On nous tanne depuis des mois qu'il faut rester cacher, qu'il faut attendre, économiser nos forces, qu'il faut réfléchir à des plans, on nous dit qu'il faut rationner toutes nos denrées et ensuite quoi ? Parce qu'elle a envie de se rendre utile, elle peut décider de dépenser comme ça la nourriture.

-Il ne s'agit de presque rien !, se défendit Romane.

-Presque rien ?

-Des pommes de terre, un peu de viande, de la sauce en conserve et pour le dessert, des œufs, du sucre, du beurre et du chocolat.

-Voilà … Tu vois Sirius, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter …

-Sirius, s'il te plait. Assied toi et viens manger », lui dit plus calmement Molly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il y avait tout le gratin de l'aristocratie Mangemort à cette réception mais également des journalistes, et des photographes.

A quoi allait bien servir tout ce monde ? Quel était le but de Voldemort avec cette machination ? En y regardant de plus près, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule « résistante » conviée à la fête. Elle ne les connaissait pas tous personnellement, mais quelques visages n'associaient facilement à des noms dans son esprit. Tous, même s'ils ne faisaient pas forcément partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix avaient déjà pris publiquement position pour la Lumière.

Le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres se profilait doucement dans son esprit, elle y voyait bien plus clair.

« Miss Granger, c'est bien vous, n'est-ce pas ?, l'aborda un photographe tandis qu'un majordome lui forçait un peu la main pour qu'elle prenne une coupe de champagne.

-Heu … Oui …

-Oh, puis-je fais une photo et vous poser quelques questions sur cette réceptions ?

-Et bien …

-C'est pour la Gazette du Sorcier, lui dit-il joyeusement en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Non, je …, dit-elle en voulant partir, mais déjà, Lucius Malefoy s'avançait vers elle.

-Miss Granger ne veut pas voler la vedette à ses hôtes, prenez-nous donc ensemble », dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Le photographe s'exécuta, trop heureux de pouvoir immortalisé Hermione Granger et Lucius Malefoy a une même réception, l'un à côté de l'autre de plus.

« Merci, ça fera la une demain !, s'exclama-t-il avant de repartir se perdre au milieu des invités.

-Qu'est-ce que tout ce cirque signifie ?, questionna la lionne d'un ton agressif.

-Voyons, la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération a perdu ses neurones ?, répondit l'aristocrate, sarcastique.

-Certainement à Azkaban, après les tortures que j'ai subies, dit-elle en crachant son acide venin.

-Et bien, profitez donc de cette petite fête … », dit-il en trinquant, s'éloignant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle fulminait de toute cette mise en scène, de plus, elle s'imaginait déjà à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier dans cette tenue avec Lucius Malefoy à ses côtés … Qu'allait penser les autres ?

Voilà donc le plan de Voldemort : semer le doute dans l'esprit de tous.

Les gens n'allaient pas croire à ça quand même … Comment pourraient-ils croire que des alliés de la résistance s'amusent avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres …

Voilà le rôle des journalistes et du photographe de la gazette du sorcier. Parmi tous les journaux sorciers de Grande Bretagne, s'il y en avait bien un auquel on apportait vraiment d'importance et en lequel on avait confiance pour la plupart des gens, c'est bien la Gazette.

Hermione trouvait ça pathétique comme manœuvre, mais vicieusement, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas vaine. Cette voix lui rappelait comment les gens avaient réagis après les dires de la Gazette sur Harry lors de leur 5e année.

"Non ... Les gens ne pouvaient pas être assez stupides pour croire de pareilles inepties ...", Pense-t-elle avec bien plus d'espoir que de certitudes.

La fête semblait battre son plein, pourtant il n'y avait rien à faire, la jeune lionne était toujours sous pression. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose allait lui tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre. Elle cherchait des yeux une personne qu'elle pourrait connaître, ses recherches restant vaines pour le moment alors que minuit approchait.

"S'il vous plaît, un peu d'attention ...", Demanda un Lucius Malefoy, toujours avec cet air supérieur qui agaçait royalement la jeune femme.

Presque immédiatement, le silence ce fut, tous les invités écoutant attentivement leur hôte. C'est à cet instant que la Rouge et Or put distinguer les partisans des résistants.

Un peu à l'écart, il y avait un petit groupe de personnes qui continuaient à discuter à voix basse. Elle s'approcha d'eux doucement et commença à distinguer clairement leurs visages.

"Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas ?, Lui demanda une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, la peau mat et des yeux vert qui portait une luxueuse robe vert d'eau assortie à ses yeux.

-Oui ..., Dit-elle, embarrassée de ne pas reconnaître la femme.

-Appelez-moi simplement Elizabeth, lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-D'accord ... Mais appelez-moi Hermione dans ce cas, dit-elle en lui souriant elle aussi, heureuse de voir des visages, si pas familiers, au moins qui ne lui exprimaient pas continuellement une haine atroce.

-Nous étions en train de discuter de ce que nous savions concernant la Résistance ..., Dit-elle comme pour l'encourager à partager aussi ses informations.

-Oh ... J'aurais bien aimé mais, je n'ai presque rien appris ..., Dit-elle, rougissante et un peu honteuse.

-Tu es comme David ? Ils t'ont enfermée dans le noir ?, Demanda la femme en désignant un jeune homme à l'écart à la mine sombre.

-Pas vraiment non ... Au départ, je n'étais pas en Angleterre, et ...

-Pas en Angleterre ?

-J'ai dû partir en Finlande.

-Désertrice, lui cracha froidement un vieil homme.

-J'ai été obligée de partir. Je ne le voulais pas, se défendit-elle.

-Ensuite ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?, La questionna plutôt Elizabeth.

-Après plusieurs événements, je voulais me venger contre eux et ... J'ai lancé seule une offensive contre le Ministère ...

-C'était donc toi ..., Dit-elle, admirative.

-Mais ensuite, j'ai été enfermée à Azkaban où ils m'ont torturée et, depuis je suis ici ...

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? Tu as pu entendre certaines choses ? Recueillir des informations ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai complétement perdu la notion du temps ... Je ... Je ne sais même pas quel jour sommes-nous ..., Dit-elle perdue sous toutes ces questions.

-Et des informations ?

-Désolée mais ... Je suis maintenue continuellement dans ma chambre ... C'est le premier jour que je peux sortir comme ça et que je ne suis pas prise de fatigue.

-Prise de fatigue ? Tu prends des potions d'habitude ?

-Non, enfin, rarement ..., Dit-elle perplexe.

-Charles, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le vieil homme qui l'avait traitée de désertrice un peu plus tôt l'observa d'un œil critique.

-Elle prend des potions, ça se sent à des kilomètres. Potions calmante, apaisante, de sommeil sans aucun doute.

-Mais non ! Je ne prends rien de tout ça !, Dit-elle plus vivement.

-Ça se sent, les plantes ne mentent pas et mon odorat ne me trompe pas non plus !

-Mais je vous dis que non.

-Miss, pour avoir enseigné au meilleur Maître des Potions de Grande-Bretagne et l'avoir précédé dans ce titre, je peux vous affirmer que je ne me trompe jamais concernant des potions.

-Le meilleur Maître des Potions ?, Dit-elle, curieuse.

-Severus Rogue, lui-même, dit-il fièrement.

-Severus ..., Dit-elle dans un souffle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Oh oui, dit-elle, plus douce, lui souriant.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de lui ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Il ... Il ...

-Oui ? Il se porte bien ? Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui ... Il est certainement en mission.

-Il est mort ..., Dit-elle douloureusement, se sentant encore plus blessée de devoir le dire à voix haute.

-Oh ... Je ... Je suis désolé ... Excusez-moi ..., Dit-il en voulant partir, visiblement touché lui aussi par cette annonce.

-S'il vous plaît ? Un peu plus tard, est-ce que je pourrais m'entretenir avec vous ?

-Bien sûr, Miss ... Si l'occasion se présente, ce serait avec plaisir, dit-il avec un triste sourire.

-Hermione ?, L'interpela Elizabeth qui s'était éloignée d'eux jusqu'ici.

-Oui ?

-Malefoy en vue."

Ces trois mois suffirent à lui provoquer un désagréable frisson et a la faire se dresser, sur ses gardes.

"Miss Granger, puis-je ?, Demanda l'homme en s'inclinant.

-Que me voulez-vous encore ?, Dit-elle suspicieuse.

-Et bien danser bien sûr ... N'avez-vous pas entendu, le bal vient tout juste d'être ouvert.

-Je suis fatiguée, prétexta-t-elle en voulant s'éloigner.

-Oh non, venez danser."

Elle ne put rien dire qu'il se saisit de son poignet, la tirant jusqu'à la piste.

D'un geste expert, il la colla contre son torse, enserrant sa taille et prenant sa main pour déjà la guider.

"Que pensera votre femme de vous voir danser avec une autre ?, Demanda Hermione avec hargne.

-Que penseront vos amis lorsqu'ils vous verront dans la Gazette, dansant dans mes bras et profitant d'une petite fête dans mon Manoir ?

-Ils seront certainement heureux de me voir vivante et bien portante.

-Narcissa sera heureuse que j'aie pu trouver une cavalière.

-Ayez au moins la décence de ne loucher, Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle en insistant sur "Monsieur" pour souligner leur différence d'âge alors qu'il lorgnait largement sur sa poitrine.

-Mais voyons Miss, je ne suis qu'un homme.

-Et moi pas un morceau de viande.

-Oh non, jamais un steak ne sera aussi alléchant.

Elle le regarda avec dégout, lui prouvant toute l'aigreur qu'elle avait pour lui.

-Voyons, à quoi vous attendiez vous en mettant une telle robe ?

-Je ne l'ai pas choisie et vous le savez très bien !

-En tout cas, même si vous n'êtes pas la seule à être à ce point à votre avantage, je crois que vous serez fortement demandée."

Les paroles de Lucius n'étaient pas anodines, elle s'en doutait bien. Tous les Résistants, surtout les femmes, étaient habillés luxueusement, certes, mais leurs robes étaient tout aussi aguichantes.

Comment allait se finir cette soirée ?


	13. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà ...**_

 _ **Beaucoup de bazar dans ma vie pour le moment, mais pour mon plus grand bonheur, je vous rassure. Je vous remercie pour tous vos messages et surtout pour votre présence malgré ma longue absence.**_

 _ **Malheureusement, l'école ce n'est pas fini pour moi. Je dois encore étudier pour un examen avant d'avoir mon diplôme en septembre, ce qui fait que j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. Je vous rassure cependant : je n'abandonne pas :) Je continuerai cette fiction !**_

 _ **Je vous invite aussi à rejoindre ma page "Miss-Snape-69" si vous voulez suivre un peu plus mon actualité ;) Je partage de temps en temps quelques trucs là dessus, et notamment un projet qui doit être lancé bientôt ...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : « Come as you are », Nirvanna

Elle commençait à être un peu plus angoissée qu'en début de soirée et sa faroucherie n'était certainement plus aussi présente.

Toute la soirée, elle était passée de mains en mains, les hommes présents ne se privant pas de la toucher, la caresser ou lui murmurer des pensées salaces.

A la première occasion, elle remonta dans sa chambre, priant pour qu'on la laisse tranquille.

« Miss ?, l'arrêta Charles.

-Oh oui, excusez-moi, je …é

-Oui …

-Ne vouliez pas parler tout à l'heure ?

-Si, oui … J'avais presque oublié … Nous pouvons peut-être aller dans ma chambre ?

-Oui, mais pressons nous … », dit-il, visiblement anxieux.

Ils remontèrent rapidement l'escalier, essayant de se faire discret. Le vieil homme restait sur ses gardes, sachant très bien que si on les laissait partir maintenant, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils étaient gagnant eux aussi.

La jeune Gryffondor avait ouvert la porte mais maintenant, elle sentait une boule dans sa gorge. Que pouvait-elle bien dire à ce vieil homme ? Il avait sans doute connu son amant bien mieux qu'elle.

« Miss … Parlez-moi de lui …

-Vous l'avez connu bien plus que moi …, dit-elle, faisant écho à ses pensées.

-Oh mais ça fait si longtemps … Parlez-moi de lui, je vous en prie …

-Et bien … Je ne sais pas par où commencer … », dit-elle en se levant pour se placer dos à lui alors que l'homme était assis sur le bord du lit.

Elle s'étreignit elle-même, comme pour se donner un peu de courage avant de parler de nouveau.

« Quand je pense à lui, je revois son visage, si dur avec ses traits anguleux, sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres fines, son regard noir et froid, son nez busqué, sa voix grave, ses cheveux de jais …

Je repense aux moments que nous avons passés ensemble … D'abord lorsqu'il était mon professeur. Il était le Maître des Potions le plus talentueux que j'ai jamais connu. Pourtant, il m'a toujours dénigrée, jamais je n'ai reçu un seul compliment avec lui et j'ai toujours cru qu'il avait une dent contre moi, qu'il me haïssait et que c'était pour ça qu'il était si acide avec moi. Après j'ai compris … J'ai appris à voir avec ses yeux et il m'a montré tout ce que j'avais raté. Il m'a appris que les potions, il ne fallait pas les apprendre, mais plutôt les connaître. Il faut les comprendre … Depuis qu'il m'a montré tout ça, je vois mieux. Un ingrédient de potions, ça se respire, ça se sent, ça se vit. Tout ce temps, j'ai compris que je n'avais fait que réciter par cœur … Alors qu'en réalité, je devais juste apprendre et le sentir en moi.

Puis, au fur et à mesure, au-delà de mon professeur, c'est l'homme qui m'a plu …

J'ai appris à voir par-delà son regard froid et à y trouver de la tendresse. J'ai vu ses sentiments, ses faiblesses, ses craintes.

Et à partir de là, j'ai vécu les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Je me souviens de ses bras qui étaient si fort autour de moi. Je me souviens de ce sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être quand j'étais contre lui. Il dégage une aura spéciale, quelque chose qui me rassure, qui m'apaise.

Il s'est passé tellement de choses entre lui et moi. Et maintenant, je me dis que je n'ai pas assez profité de tout ça.

J'ai le souvenir de ses lèvres dans mon cou et tous les frissons qu'il me transmettait. C'était impossible pour moi de réagir, sinon en soupirant. A peine ses lèvres me touchaient, c'était une explosion dans mon esprit. Toutes mes pensées s'évanouissaient et je ne pensais plus qu'à ses lèvres, leur douceur, leur douceur chaque fois qu'il me touchait.

J'ai le souvenir de ses mains qui auparavant m'aurait parue calleuse alors qu'en réalité, elles étaient si douces. Je me souviens du chemin de ses doigts sur ma peau quand il voulait me donner un millier de frissons.

Son sourire, si rare, mais si sincère … Et puis, ses yeux …

Il me faisait craquer rien qu'en me regardant. Ses yeux étaient si profond, si spéciaux. J'avais l'impression d'être hypnotisée. Chaque fois qu'il me regardait, c'était plus fort que moi, je souriais, mon cœur s'emballait et je ne pouvais plus me détacher de lui. J'avais l'impression de lui parler, simplement par le regard.

Il était l'homme que j'ai toujours attendu … Celui avec qui je me voyais vraiment vivre et avancer.

Il me comprenait, nous étions comme liés lui et moi. Avec lui, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver, de pouvoir être moi. J'étais de nouveau une petite fille libre et heureuse, mais uniquement avec lui.

Maintenant, quand il n'est plus là, je sens un vide dans mon cœur. J'ai l'impression qu'on me prive d'une part de moi-même. »

Durant tout son monologue, Charles avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait cessé de caresser son ventre, de plus, il pouvait sentir autour d'eux que la magie était décuplée. Alors soit ils n'étaient pas que deux dans cette pièce, soit les Malefoy avait mis en place de puissant sortilèges sur la pièce.

« Miss, seriez-vous enceinte ?

-Non, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

-Votre main sur votre ventre…

-Oh non j'ai … Nous avons perdus un bébé … Mais j'ai accouché récemment d'un autre enfant …

-Veuillez m'excuser, je l'ignorais … Severus ne m'avait parlé que de votre premier enfant.

-Il vous en avait parlé ?, demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Oui. Sans me dire qu'il était de vous, mais il m'a dit qu'il allait avoir un enfant …

-Oui, c'était pour notre premier enfant.

-Vous saviez si c'était un garçon ou une fille ?

-Un petit garçon, nous venions de l'apprendre … Mais s'il vous plait, parlez-moi de Severus …

-Je ne sais que vous dire, dit-il désolé.

-Vous l'avez connu, avant moi … Parlez-moi de lui, n'importe quoi, tout ce qui vous vient par la tête … »

L'homme la regarda dans les yeux et dans le fond de ses prunelles ambrée, il vit à quel point elle avait besoin de faire vivre le souvenir de cet homme dans son cœur.

« Et bien … Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. Il était très jeune et c'était sa mère à l'époque qui venait régulièrement me voir. Ce jour-là, je crois que le père les avait encore battu parce qu'Eileen, était venue me voir avec des bleus et des coupures. Je l'ai soignée, puis, elle m'a demandé de regarder si son fils allait bien. J'ai rapidement ausculté Severus mais il avait été relativement épargné.

Je crois que jamais je ne pourrai oublier son regard sombre et émerveillé pendant que je les soignais sa mère et lui. Ensuite, il m'a demandé comment je pouvais connaître toutes ces choses. C'est Eileen qui lui a répondu que c'était des potions, comme celles qu'elle faisait en cachette de son père. Et à partir de ce moment-là, il était décidé je crois.

Une semaine plus tard, Eileen revenait vers moi pour me demander d'enseigner à son fils les potions. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui apprendre, et elle voulait en faire un Maître des Potions, comme elle l'avait rêvé pour elle-même.

Severus était un passionné, je l'ai vu tout de suite. C'était un élève appliqué, intéressé. Rien à voir avec un enfant forcé par ses parents, non. Lui vivait les potions comme personne j'ai l'impression et je suis heureux de croire que pendant les heures que nous passions ensemble, je l'ai sauvé de son père et épargné de quelques coups.

Nous avons travaillé tellement ensemble et puis, même en dehors de nos cours, il faisait ses propres recherches et au final, l'élève a dépassé le Maître.

Je me souviens aussi de son tout premier concours … Oh c'était aussi mémorable ! Je l'entrainais depuis à peine 1 an et il a entendu, je ne sais même pas comment, qu'il y avait une compétition où tous les potionnistes de Grande-Bretagne s'affrontent. Pendant 2 mois, il a réclamé que je l'accompagne là-bas. Finalement, j'ai craqué et nous l'avons inscrit. Il était le plus jeune, il n'avait encore que 10 ans à l'époque.

Avant même d'étudier les potions, il a toujours eu énormément d'avance.

Les sorciers présents au concours ne l'ont d'abord pas tellement pris au sérieux. Après tout, qui aurait peur d'une enfant de 10 ans, surtout vu son apparence de l'époque. Mais pourtant, il en a très vite imposé. Dès la première épreuve, il s'est trouvé dans le top 5 et là, les autres ont commencé à prendre peur, à être admiratif, impressionnés et à s'intéresser à lui.

Il n'a pas gagné directement le concours, mais il était néanmoins bien classé. Ensuite, chaque année, nous sommes retournés à ce concours et au final, à 17 ans, après 3 victoires consécutives au concours, il est passé Maître.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une cérémonie spéciale lorsque l'on passe Maître ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Une cérémonie grandiose … Je me souviens de la mienne et Severus avait demandé que je l'accompagne pour la sienne. D'habitude, c'est la famille, mais dans son cas, jamais son père ne se serait bougé pour son fils, surtout si ça venait du monde sorcier, et je crois même que Severus ne l'aurait pas accepté. Et concernant la pauvre Eileen, elle avait malheureusement succombé quelques mois plus tôt.

-C'était comment ?

-Severus l'a voulue simple, mais ça restait grandiose néanmoins. Il y avait toute la communauté des Maîtres de Potions du monde. Le cas de Severus était rare … La plupart des Maîtres le sont devenus bien plus vieux. Je crois me rappeler que d'habitude, la moyenne était de 40 ans mais il méritait incontestablement son titre à 17 ans. Tout le monde était là, ensuite, on a annoncé son nom, il est monté sur la scène. Là, le Maître doyen s'est levé et s'est mis à énumérer toutes prouesses de Severus pour finalement le proclamer Maître sous les applaudissements de tous.

-Ça devait être très beau …, dit-elle en imaginant la scène, revoyant très bien son homme se tenant très fièrement, droit comme un « i ».

-Oh oui, ça l'était … »

Hermione s'était avancée, voulant prendre l'homme dans ses bras pour le remercier. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais avec ces quelques paroles, rien que le fait d'en parler, elle avait l'impression de le sentir avec eux.

Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre pas, Lucius Malefoy lui-même entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

« Tiens tiens … Mais voilà où sont nos deux derniers invités de choix …, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Malefoy ?, lui cracha la jeune femme.

-Nous vous cherchions, la fête commence à peine. »

Elle se sentit immédiatement immobilisée et comme bâillonnée, en regardant à côté d'elle, elle put voir alors que Charles était dans le même état.

Ils furent tous les deux emmenés jusque dans le salon, puis ensuite séparés. Tous les invités étaient contre les murs, les journalistes avaient disparus, l'aristocratie neutre aussi … Il ne restait plus que des Mangemorts.

Hermione savait que ça allait mal tourner, ça se voyait clairement. Elle tenta de trouver un brin de réconfort dans le regard de Drago, mais ce dernier détournait les yeux à chaque fois.

Elle fut mise à genou avec les autres femmes, tout autant scrutée de ce regard affamé par les partisans des Ténèbres. Charles était lui avec les autres hommes, mais à voir la mine sombre et fermée des plus âgée, la fin de soirée ne serait pas glorieuse.

Lucius Malefoy s'avança vers elle, conquérant, un sourire sadique décorant son visage. La Rouge et Or déglutit difficilement : tous les autres Mangemorts étaient en cercle autour d'eux, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Elle se sentait oppressée, terrifiée et puis très anxieuse.

« Que la fête commence … », murmura alors Lucius

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry s'avançait doucement vers la porte qui le séparait de Rogue. Il avait les mains moites, le cœur qui battait vite et fort, il avait une boule dans la gorge et sans savoir pourquoi, une certaine retenue.

Il ouvrit la porte, entrant dans la pièce où reposait son professeur. Il était tellement loin de l'austère et terrifiant professeur des Potions de Poudlard. Il semblait calme et paisible, son visage était amaigri, encore plus que la dernière fois. On voyait sa mâchoire de manière encore plus prononcée, ses cheveux lui tombaient un peu sur le visage, et ils semblaient presque gris.

« Bonsoir Professeur », dit-il doucement.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. C'était étrange comme sensation … Il sentait qu'il se devait de venir le voir, il devait être ici avec lui, lui parler, même si c'était pour dire n'importe quoi.

« Je vais être honnête avec vous, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici … Et à dire vrai, j'ai l'impression de ces temps-ci que je ne sais pas grand-chose.

C'est vrai … Nous sommes terrés ici, que pouvons-nous savoir de ce qu'il se passe dehors ? La Gazette du Sorcier a été achetée, c'est clair et net. Quant au Chicaneur, nous n'en entendons pas vraiment parler pour le moment … De toute façon, qui écoutaient ce que le journal Lovegood disait ? Personne bien sûr.

J'ai l'impression de revivre un peu de ma 5e année à Poudlard. Avec ombrage, quelle plaie ça avait été cette année-là … Enfin nous nous sommes plains, mais je pense maintenant que des professeurs comme vous avez dû la supporter en tant que collègues, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

Enfin, je suppose que nous pouvons être heureux d'être toujours en vie. Lorsque l'on voit le nombre de disparus, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils sont certainement tous morts … Mais ce qui m'inquiète un peu plus, c'est cette histoire de quartier pour les Nés-Moldus. Peut-être que pour les sorciers, ce n'est pas flagrant, mais dans l'autre monde, on a déjà connu presque la même chose … Les camps de concentrations.

Vous êtes un sorcier, alors peut-être que je peux vous en parler un peu…

En fait, ça ressemble beaucoup à ce qu'il s'est passé dans le monde Moldu. C'était il y a près d'un demi-siècle déjà. Un homme au pouvoir, avec des idées extrêmes. Manipulateurs, intelligent, rusé et qui au fur et à mesure des mois et des années, a acquis un pouvoir presque absolu.

Ce sont des millions de Juifs qui ont perdus la vie durant cette guerre qui a duré 6 ans. Ils étaient persécutés à cause de leur religion. Je me souviens, à l'école Moldu de ce qu'ils nous racontaient et puis, j'ai remarqué un jour qu'Hermione avait un livre sur l'histoire de la guerre … Elle disait que ça pouvait toujours servir. Après tout, une guerre est une guerre donc c'est vrai que ça aurait pu servir … »

A cet instant et à l'entente du nom d'Hermione, les yeux de Severus se froncèrent. Ce n'était certes qu'une faible réaction, mais Harry qui était assis juste à côté de lui ne pouvait le manquer.

« Hermione, vous vous souvenez d'elle bien sûr …

Je crois qu'il est bien impossible d'oublier Hermione Granger quand on a croisé son chemin.

Je me demande souvent comment elle va ? Où est-elle ?... Oh bien sûr, je ne doute pas qu'elle arrivera à s'en sortir vivante. Mais ce que je crains, c'est son état après.

Car il est bien beau d'être vivant, mais si c'est pour être traumatisée, bouleversée à jamais, ne pas pouvoir vivre comme avant … Je pense qu'il vaut mieux mourir.

Dumbledore nous parle un peu plus, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il garde encore beaucoup de choses pour lui.

Il a toujours été présent pour moi, mais avec tout ce qu'il nous a caché, tout ce qu'on découvre au fur et à mesure, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il nous a caché d'autres choses ? Après tout, cela va faire 7 ans que je le connais et je lui ai toujours fais confiance aveuglément.

Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de penser ça après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, mais professeur, pouvez-vous vraiment m'en tenir rigueur ?

C'est une discussion avec Ron qui me fait parler comme ça, plus clairement. Il m'a confié avoir très peur pour Hermione. C'est vrai qu'on croyait qu'elle était en sécurité avec vous … Alors l'imaginer à Azkaban, ou pire …

Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu nous cacher ça ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ?

Il m'a expliqué que c'était pour nous protéger, parce que nous aurions pu mourir si on avait décidé d'aller la sauver, que je suis le Survivant alors que je suis une cible de choix … Mais à quoi bon être ce héros si à la fin de cette guerre, j'ai perdu tous mes amis ? A quoi bon être debout si tout le monde est au sol ensuite ?

Aujourd'hui, je me demande où est ma véritable place.

C'est dans ce genre de moments terribles que je me rends compte que la vie tient à peu de choses, mais aussi à ce que les autres décident. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que vous pouvez me comprendre, monsieur.

Pour l'instant, je suis invisible pour les Moldus, presque inexistant, et ici, dans le monde sorcier, la moitié de la population suit le chemin de Voldemort et est contre moi. Je n'ai jamais quitté l'Angleterre alors quoi ? Je devrais partir ? Me construire quelque chose loin de tout ?

D'un côté c'est une option tentante : fuir tout ça, tout ce climat. Mais est-ce vraiment la fuite la solution ?

Oh monsieur, vous savez que jamais je n'ai pu vous apprécier, jamais. Alors pourquoi est-ce à vous que je parle aujourd'hui ? J'ai l'impression d'être seul au monde, alors pourquoi c'est vers vous que je me tourne ?

Je n'en sais rien … Mais je le sens. Je sentais que je devais venir vous parler.

Maintenant, je pense que je devrais y aller, mais je reviendrais. Ne serait-ce que pour vous tenir au courant. C'est peut-être vain de vous parler de la sorte … Mais j'en suis à me demander ce qui l'est vraiment et ce qui ne l'est pas.

Professeur, je vous demanderai une seule chose … Si vous savez parler à Hermione, dite lui qu'on pense à elle, qu'on la sortira de là. On ne l'a pas oubliée, jamais … »

Le jeune Gryffondor ne dit rien de plus, se levant avant de quitter discrètement la pièce, comme pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de son professeur de Potions.

Il se sentait bien, c'était un sentiment d'allégresse qui prenait part de son corps alors qu'il venait simplement de faire un monologue. Mais il le savait : ça n'avait pas été vain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il ne savait pas quoi penser …

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Harry Potter pourrait venir lui parler, et encore moins, lui parler de la sorte. Il entendait dans la voix du jeune homme une sorte de maturité qu'il n'avait pas avant. Pourrait-il véritablement avoir changé ?

A cet instant, c'était à Lily qu'il pensait, la douce rouquine qu'il avait porté dans son cœur durant tant d'années et qui, malgré la présence d'Hermione, y était toujours.

Lily avait toujours été tournée vers les autres.

« Tout le monde peut changer Sev … James a changé, toi aussi tu peux le faire … »

C'était encore bien trop confus dans son esprit, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas pu ne pas relever, c'est l'évocation de sa tendre Lionne.

Il comprenait la détresse du jeune homme, simplement parce qu'il était dans la même situation, si pas pire … Il savait bien plus que Potter sur les sévices subis par la jeune femme. Pourtant, il ne savait rien faire de plus, si ce n'est la soutenir dans ses rêves.

Il tenta de faire le lien entre eux, c'était faible, très faible, puis il ressentit une sorte d'éclair de douleur. C'était si violent que même son corps fut parcouru d'une violente convulsion.

C'est Hermione qui termina elle-même la liaison entre eux. C'était différent des autres fois … Cette fois elle était consciente et ils étaient liés. Comme avant …

« Hermione, tiens le coup. On va t'aider, personne ne t'a oublié. On croit tous en toi, bats toi ! »

Il ne put rien lui dire de plus, un cri de douleur retenti dans son esprit et le lien se brisa.


	14. Note 2

Bonjour à tous … Êtes-vous toujours présents ? Je dois vous avouer que j'ai longtemps douté.

J'ai été absente durant très longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps. Mais je ne me sentais plus l'âme à écrire.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes les réponses de ma part que vous attendiez peut-être depuis des mois, vous qui m'avez envoyé dans de messages.

J'ai complètement nié mon compte, j'ai nié d'avoir écrit, je vous ai nié …

J'ai voulu écrire de nouveau, plusieurs fois. Mais c'était devenu impossible pour moi. Je me dis aujourd'hui que je vous dois des explications.

J'ai fait confiance à l'un d'entre vous, un de mes lecteurs. Je lui ai accordé tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux en moi. Nous nous sommes rencontrés, plusieurs fois mêmes.

Vous allez penser que peut-être j'ai été trop naïve et je pense que vous avez totalement raison.

Cette personne m'a complètement détruite. Je ne trouve pas d'autres mots qui peuvent exprimer ce que j'ai ressenti.

La lecture a toujours été pour moi une bulle de sérénité, une bulle magique où je pouvais me recueillir.

Il m'a fallu du temps, et je crois qu'il m'en faudra encore. Mais aujourd'hui, si vous avez reçu cette notifications, c'est parce que j'ai repris l'écriture, parce que le chapitre 13 est prêt et que je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à dire : Bonne lecture !


	15. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : « Comme toi », Jean-Jacques Goldman

Hermione avait quitté son corps depuis bien longtemps alors que les sévices ne cessaient de s'accumuler.

Entre les coups, et les abus, les résistants tentaient tant bien que mal de tenir bon entre les mains des Mangemorts. La lionne serrait les dents, se laissant faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Son attitude déplaisait, ça se voyait clairement. Les hommes espéraient les briser, ils n'attendaient que les supplications des dames pour mettre fin à leur vie.

Certaines avaient déjà craqué depuis bien longtemps et suppliaient qu'ils arrêtent. C'était avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'ils n'avaient fait que continuer avant de les achever. Les autres, celles qui refusaient de s'abaisser à ça, devaient supporter avec plus ou moins de facilité.

A la droite de la brune, une femme semblait flotter complètement dans un autre monde. Ses yeux étaient presque blanc et son corps semblait tellement las qu'on aurait pu croire que la vie l'avait déjà abandonnée. Pourtant, jamais Greyback ne se serrait acharné de la sorte à aller et venir en elle avec une telle violence si elle était déjà morte. Non, elle était toujours vivante, mais plutôt déconnectée.

Hermione essayait de se rapprocher de ce niveau de détachement … Mais au fond d'elle, cette flamme de rage grandissait progressivement. Elle était distante, froide et presque indifférente, mais son esprit ne cessait de s'activer. Elle cherchait une feinte, un moyen de s'enfuir et de s'extirper de cette situation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours avaient défilés, égrainant les mois à une allure affolante.

Harry s'entrainait, chaque jour un peu plus et avec plus d'acharnement. Dumbledore l'aidait, même si ses forces s'amenuisaient aussi un peu plus chaque jour.

Le Survivant passait ses journées, parfois ses nuits à réviser les techniques de guerre, d'attaque, de défense, de stratégie. Il s'exerçait dans différentes disciplines, notamment les échecs. A certains moments, Ginny passait et s'amusait à dire qu'Hermione avait eu une grande influence sur lui quand elle le retrouvait plongé dans des livres.

« Harry ?, demanda Océane en entrant dans la bibliothèque, une fois de plus, occupée par le jeune homme concentré, la mine sévère.

-Hum ?

-Je peux te déranger ?

-Hum …

-Non, ça va …, dit-elle en s'éloignant alors que Sirius passait par là.

-Harry ?, intervint-il.

-Hum ?

-sors de tes livres, va prendre l'air un peu … Fais une pause.

-Dois travailler.

-Chéri, tu travailles déjà beaucoup. Tu ne devrais pas prendre l'air ? »

Le garçon s'arrêta un instant, relevant la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle avait un sourire un peu triste sur le visage, mais ses yeux avaient encore une petite lueur d'espoir.

Il est vrai que depuis quelques mois, il était très renfermé … Mais n'était-ce pas le prix de leur liberté ? Il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de l'esprit la vision de ses amis morts sur un champ de bataille. Il ne cessait de culpabiliser à propos de ces évènements qui n'avaient pourtant pas encore eu lieu.

« Tu peux t'accorder un petit moment pour toi ! », lui assura son parrain avec un regard plus doux. Peut-être lui aussi c'était-il rendu compte de la pression qui pesait sur les épaules de son filleul.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, le regard vide et agars comme toujours depuis ces derniers mois.

Le poupon dans le berceau n'avait pas bougé depuis autant de temps, en témoigne la légère pellicule de poussière qui s'y était accumulée.

Après les sévices subis, tous les Résistants avaient été enfermés dans des pièces différentes. Le cas d'Hermione n'était pas le seul, tous subissaient la même chose.

Certains avaient baissé les bras déjà durant la macabre soirée, mais ensuite au fur et à mesure également. Toutes les semaines, un corps sans vie était emmené. Dans ce cas, les autres étaient invités à venir sur le pas de leurs chambres pour regarder le corps se faire emmener. Les mangemorts fanfaronnaient, s'agitant dans une danse sadique avec le pauvre corps froid.

Tous les jours, elle recevait de fortes doses de sédatifs, subissant ensuite un violent lavage de cerveau.

Elle était complètement perdue, incapable de penser, de réfléchir correctement. Elle percevait vaguement l'agitation en dehors de sa chambre, entendant quelques voix tonner.

Elle ne bougeait pas, attendant que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper d'elle comme tous les autres jours.

Personne n'aurait pu la reconnaitre. La belle Lionne avait perdu sa splendide fougue, son caractère tenace, et même son apparence n'était plus celle d'antan.

Ses joues étaient creuses, son teint blafard, ses cheveux, d'habitude forts emmêlés, avaient été lissé à la perfection, tombant le long de son visage et l'allongeant d'autant plus que ce qu'il n'était, rendant la jeune femme encore plus maigre en apparence que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.

Soudain, la porte vola, venant taper contre le mur, laissant entrer 4 mangemorts dans la pièce. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête, continuant de fixer son plafond qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur.

« Toi, tu viens avec nous »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Il était toujours perdu dans le noir, une masse sombre et profonde le noyant complètement.

Il voulait sortir de cette immensité vague, dense, qui l'oppressait plus qu'autre chose.

Il était conscient de ce qu'il se jouait ici, il le savait que c'était la guerre, qu'ils en étaient au portes. Et il devait agir ! Pas rester allongé de la sorte comme un mort …

Mais comment sortir de cette torpeur qui semblait décidée à l'enfermer à vie comme ça ?

Plusieurs fois déjà, il avait essayé de faire le lien avec Hermione, mais elle semblait complètement absente…

Il lui sembla discerner des voix à l'extérieur, au départ plusieurs, puis il n'en resta plus qu'une seule.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore avait demandé aux autres de le laisser seul avec Severus.

« Severus … Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Je sais qu'Harry vient te parler de temps en temps. Il t'a certainement parlé des quartiers pour les Nés-Moldus qui avaient été mis en place.

Je dis bien « avaient ».

Nous avons appris il y a quelques jours que Voldemort les a tous fait brûler. Toutes les personnes présentes dans les logements se sont retrouvées enfermées chez elles. Et tout a pris feu comme si une unique étincelle avait fait que tout s'embrase. Ses sbires ont poursuivis les personnes qui n'étaient pas chez elles lors de l'attaque.

Nous avons dû bouger, je ne sais pas si tu as pu sentir que tu avais été déplacé ? J'avais tout fait pour que ton transport soit le plus stable possible … Maintenant ce n'est pas à toi que je dois apprendre que la pratique n'est pas la théorie.

Nous sommes de retour à Poudlard, dans les souterrains secrets exactement. Aurais-tu peut-être aussi la présence de tes potions non loin de nous ? Du moins si elles y sont encore.

Je ne vais pas te mentir cette fois, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu peux percevoir ou non, ce que tu peux entendre ou pas, ce que tu peux faire ou ce qui t'es impossible … Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ton état, et pour cause ! Rare sont les personnes qui ont été plongées dans une sortes de coma après un Avada.

Je n'ai pas tes capacités en potions, loin de là et je ne veux pas y prétendre. Mais j'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus logique.

Dehors, ils sont des centaines à se battre, et même plus que ça. Hommes, femmes et même nos enfants, nos élèves. Bien sûr, certains sont partis … Mais peut-on vraiment leur reprocher d'avoir peur et de craindre pour leur vie ? Honnêtement, ne sommes-nous pas en train de craindre aussi pour notre vie ? Je sais que l'âge et la maladie me gagnent mais je pense que l'on ne peut reprocher à personne que sa peur prenne le dessus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais aller rejoindre les autres. J'ai espéré jusqu'au bout que tu puisses te réveiller de toi-même … J'espère maintenant que cette concoction sera suffisante.

Severus, si tu m'entends, n'abandonne pas !

Je ne sais s'il y a encore une raison que je peux invoquer pour te faire revenir parmi nous hormis le fait que nous avons besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, mais les autres également. Ne nous abandonne pas …

Je sais qu'Hermione compte plus que tout pour toi et j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'annoncer qu'elle est en sécurité avec nous, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Peut-être sera-t-elle aujourd'hui sur le champ de bataille.

Je t'ai parlé de beaucoup de choses déjà, je le sais.

Pourtant il me reste certaines choses à te dire encore, mon garçon…

Si ces mots devaient être les derniers que je puisse te prononcer, les derniers que tu puisses entendre, si ces mots peuvent avoir le moindre impact, j'aimerais que tu saches que je resterai toujours fier de l'homme que tu es, Severus.

Je sais que la culpabilité te ronge pour différentes choses, mais si plus rien ne te retient ici, pars. Si tu sens Hermione ou même n'importe qui de l'autre côté, si cet autre monde t'appelle, rejoins le. Fais la paix avec toi-même parce que tu as mérité ce répit plus que bon nombres de personnes ici-bas.

Peut-être viendrais-je te rejoindre là-haut, qui sait ? J'aimerais que tu sois simplement heureux … La paix est tout ce que je peux désirer pour toi maintenant.

Je me suis rendu compte depuis bien longtemps que je t'ai demandé énormément de choses, de sacrifices également. Tu m'as toujours été fidèle et je crois aujourd'hui que te permettre de te libérer de tout ça est la moindre des choses à faire.

Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais habitué à de telles paroles, d'ailleurs je me surprends moi-même.

Mais je sens aujourd'hui que je peux perdre tout ce que j'ai. C'est aujourd'hui que je me rends compte que je peux tout perdre et je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que j'ai eu ce sentiment. L'ais-je un jour seulement ressenti ?

Tu as toujours été comme un fils pour moi et aujourd'hui, j'ai ce sentiment de trop peu … J'ai l'impression d'être passé à côté d'énormément de choses. Je préfère penser que c'était pour l'avenir qui nous sera offert ensuite. Je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à penser …

Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose d'autre à dire …

Je crois en toi, tu feras le bon choix Severus … Mon fils … »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il versa délicatement le breuvage préparé par ses soins quelques heures auparavant. Quelques larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues, se perdant rapidement dans sa barbe blanche aux reflets argent.

Le vieil homme avait bien changé durant ces derniers mois.

Une fois la fiole complètement vide, il resta quelques instants devant la dépouille de son ancien professeur de potions.

En quittant la pièce, le sentiment de culpabilité avait étreint son cœur … Mais l'heure était à se battre. Il ferma la porte, souffla un coup avant de lever la tête et de se diriger vers la sortie des souterrains.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

1er mai 1998, 18h04

La bataille ne durait pas depuis 1h et pourtant, on aurait pu avoir l'impression que les combattants était là depuis 2 semaines tant la violence était intense. On aurait presque pu sentir la Terre vibrer aux pas des hommes tant le monde entier s'agitait.

Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, touchant parfois plusieurs sorciers, les tuant ou les blessants. Il était impossible de savoir quel camp prenait le dessus sur l'autre. Les hommes semblaient transcendés par cette bataille. Chacun savaient que leur avenir était en jeux et ça, tant pour les Forces des Ténèbres que pour les partisans du Survivant.

Harry était dans l'enceinte de l'école, maintenant prêt à l'attaque.

Il avait eu peur pendant très longtemps, subissant très mal la pression autour de lui. Mais maintenant, il avait dépassé ce stade. Il semblait plongé complètement dans un autre monde. Sa seule motivation était de triompher ! Moins pour lui que pour les autres, mais cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance pour lui. Il lui fallait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, coûte que coûte.

Il s'avança doucement mais d'un pas décidé vers la sortie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Severus avait l'impression que de minuscules bulles courraient dans ses veines. Depuis qu'il avait avalé la mixture, il sentait les effets en lui. C'était perturbant de se sentir si éloigné de son corps et de pouvoir pourtant tout ressentir de la sorte.

Il était toujours plongé dans cette masse sombre où rien n'était discernable. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il ressentait de plus en plus de choses.

L'une des premières choses qui lui parvint progressivement fut le poids de son corps. Il pouvait le sentir appuyé contre la robuste table en bois. Il sentait toutes les terminaisons de son corps s'éveiller de nouveau, les petites bulles se déplaçant partout comme pour le réveiller.

A l'intérieur de lui, il aurait eu envie de crier, de hurler, de sortir de là enfin. Les mots de Dumbledore avaient résonné longtemps en lui, tournant dans sa tête en boucle. Il avait longtemps hésité aussi sur ce qu'il devait faire. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne sentait plus Hermione à travers leur lien … Même si l'espoir de revoir Hermione en vie était plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, pendant un instant il a réfléchis à se laisser sombrer.

Depuis le temps qu'il attendait le repos de son âme, depuis le temps qu'il espérait pouvoir enfin se sentir libre de cette vie qu'il avait détestée à presque chaque instant. Il avait enfin la permission de la quitte, la laisser là, s'en défaire pour enfin trouver le repos. Qu'aurait-il pu espérer de plus ? Pourtant il avait douté … Parce qu'à cet instant précis, c'est le visage d'Hermione qu'il a vu.

Son visage d'ange si magnifique qui avait su donner à sa vie un tout nouveau tournant.

Pouvait-il se permettre de la laisser ? Sans avoir la certitude qu'elle était déjà morte, pouvait-il se permettre d'abandonner déjà ?

Durant toute sa captivité, elle ne s'était sûrement pas laissé faire, ça il avait pu le sentir. Et lui, il aurait laissé tomber sans même essayer de se battre ? Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça … Elle s'était battue presque toute sa vie pour la liberté des sorciers, pour la justice. Ce monde n'avait pas toujours été le sien, et pourtant, elle s'y était donné corps et âme.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé de rester, de se battre lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais abandonné aucun combat, même les plus dangereux, même quand il pouvait sentir la peur tordre ses entrailles. Il s'était toujours battu, et une fois de plus, il se battrait !

Pour elle, pour la venger, pour l'honorer, pour que personne n'oublie ce pour quoi cette belle jeune femme avait lutté. Rien ne comptait à part elle !

Dumbledore venait de lui laisser le choix, il venait de le libérer. Les autres, il ne leur avait jamais porté grande importance. Le reste du monde, il s'en fichait complètement. Elle était son monde, son univers, il n'avait besoin que d'elle.

Ses jambes picotaient, les bouts de ses doigts aussi …

Il allait enfin pouvoir revenir à lui ? Vraiment ?... Il arrivait à peine à y croire …

Cela faisait 8 mois qu'il attendait ce moment plus que tout, 8 mois qu'il était figé, plongé dans cette affreuse immobilité qui lui avait semblé durer une éternité.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Elle était assise devant une coiffeuse. Les Mangemorts avaient élus domicile dans les maisons des habitants de Pré-au-Lard.

Elle regardait donc son reflet, immobile, pendant qu'une très jeune résistante lui peignait ses cheveux. La brosse glissait sans la moindre difficulté entre les mèches, pourtant la petite fille recommençait ce mouvement indéfiniment, comme si elle ne voulait se résoudre à finir cette tâche.

Hermione tournait parfois le regard vers elle de temps en temps, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle la scrutait dans les moindres détails.

La jeune fille ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans, elle avait des cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches plus foncées, presque noires. Rapidement, la lionne put apercevoir ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert d'eau très clair, presque transparent. Ces yeux étaient perturbant … Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Elle continua son inspection, son nez était petit, comme le nez d'un bébé, ses lèvres étaient très fines.

Elle suivait des yeux chacun de ses gestes avant de revenir vers ses yeux, tentant de comprendre ce qui pouvait tant l'intriguer dans le regard de cette jeune enfant.

« Vous êtes Hermione Granger … N'est-ce pas ? », questionna la petite, très doucement.

Elle ne put rien répondre, restant complètement amorphe un instant. Elle releva la tête, se mettant face au miroir. La petite fille derrière elle fixait le miroir également, pourtant on aurait dit qu'elle regardait dans le vide.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se détacher de ce regard, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle les détaillait précisément, tentant de leur trouver cette particularité qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi semblait-elle être complètement dans un autre monde ?

« Oui … », dit-elle, toujours concentrée.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête à droite, puis à gauche, comme si réfléchir de cette manière était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle puisse faire. Elle sentait la réponse quelque part dans sa tête, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se l'exprimer. Son cerveau semblait bloqué, comme s'il ne voulait plus répondre.

« J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir vous voir … », dit-elle doucement.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la petite voulu déposer la brosse pour prendre le peigne et elle remarqua qu'elle dût tâtonner avant de le trouver.

Quand elle se redressa, elle fixa de nouveau ses yeux. Et enfin, elle put mettre des mots sur ses pensées et comprendre.

Sa phrase, ses gestes et finalement, le voile qui semblait passer devant ses yeux … Ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose.

Elle se mura de nouveau dans le silence, n'osant rien dire de plus.

La petite prit délicatement les cheveux de la lionnes, attachant ses cheveux dans un chignon bas. Les cheveux étaient attachés par le peigne en argent qui surplombait sa coiffure.

Hermione la regardait, analysant ses gestes méticuleusement.

La jeune fille était quelque peu maladroite avec ses gestes, mais elle semblait prendre doucement l'habitude.

« Ce sont eux qui vous ont fait ça ? », demanda la Gryffondor doucement.

La petite ne dit rien, semblant se concentrer à l'extrême sur la coiffure de la jeune femme.

« N'est-ce pas ? Ils vous ont fait comme à nous. Et ce sont eux qui vous ont fait ça.

-Oui, mais occupons-nous de vous. », Dit-elle, d'une voix douce.

Clairement, elle ne semblait pas vouloir y repenser, comme si elle voulait juste oublier. Elle s'adaptait simplement à sa situation.

Hermione ne comprenait pas comme cette si petite fille n'était pas traumatisée par ce qu'elle avait vécu. Étant plus âgée, les images étaient gravée en elle pour toujours. Et maintenant qu'elle avait été plongée dans cet état presque amorphe, ce souvenir semblait rester en elle, comme s'il était lui aussi prisonnier.

Était-ce justement parce qu'elle était très jeune qu'elle pouvait s'y habituer avec une telle facilité ? Ou cette petite avait-elle un instinct de survie et de conservation immense ?

Une fois la coiffure terminée, elle se leva de sa chaise, se tournant vers une grande penderie en bois massif. Il y avait une longue robe accrochée.

A cet instant, elle eut la douce utopie de se demander si cette si belle robe était pour la petite. Pour sa libération … Elle voyait la scène de cette délicieuse enfant retrouvant ses parents, courant sur le champ de bataille dans cette somptueuse robe. Ils auraient été tellement heureux d'être libres, d'être ensemble. Ses parents devaient être tellement inquiets sans leur enfant, sans savoir comment elle va, ni où elle se trouve. Étaient-ils au courant de son état ?

Pourtant, cette robe, c'était pour elle qu'elle était pendue là.

La petite chercha de nouveau le vêtement des mains jusqu'à trouver le tissu. Elle le prit avec délicatesse et l'enfila avec une douceur étonnante. Hermione se laissait faire, toujours très docile. C'était à croire que cette enfant avait plus de caractère et de réflexes qu'elle.

Une fois l'habillage terminé, la fillette quitta silencieusement la pièce, laissant la lionne seule avec elle-même.

Elle se regarda dans la glace, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait d'elle.

Elle portait une longue robe blanche de dentelle de Bruges. Le tissu était très fin, très délicat. Il y avait une légère traine. Le jupon n'avait pas de volume, il tombait légèrement le long de ses jambes.

Elle était silencieuse.

De nouveau, elle essayait de réfléchir, mais aucuns mots ne lui parvenaient. Elle commençait véritablement à croire que tout avait été enfermé dans un coffre, maintenu à clefs.

« Qu'allait-elle devoir faire maintenant ? »


	16. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Et oui, me revoilà pour un autre chapitre ;) Comme je vous l'avais dis précédemment, j'essaie de reprendre doucement l'écriture, mais je ne vous cache pas que c'est encore très difficile pour moi.**_

 _ **Un énorme merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragement et pour les reviews ! Cela me touche énormément 3**_

 _ **Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse avec le chapitre :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 14: « Stairway To Heaven », Led Zeppelin

Harry courait dans le parc de Poudlard, cherchant les blessés afin de les emmener rapidement. Sur sa route, quelques Mangemorts sont survenus, mais leur jeunesse leur fit cruellement défaut. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Tout le monde s'attendait à une attaque sanglante. Même si c'était le cas, l'intensité de la bataille n'était pas celle qui tout le monde avait attendue.

La plupart des combattants des Ténèbres étaient de très jeunes recrues. Certains ne maîtrisaient pas encore tous les sorts les plus cruels. Pour d'autre, la peur pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux avant même qu'un début de duel soit lancé.

Le Survivant voulait en avertir ses amis. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux saurait trouver une explication.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était toujours immobile sur cette table, n'osant pas vraiment bouger.

Les bulles s'étaient, au fil du temps, intensifiées pour finalement disparaitre complètement au bout d'une heure. Depuis, il n'osait pas faire un geste.

Son esprit était toujours dans le brouillard et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Comment revenir à lui ? Comment pouvoir faire changer les choses ?

Un millier de questions se bousculaient en lui et il n'avait aucune réponse. Son esprit, qui avait pourtant été toujours en éveil se retrouvait maintenant à bouillir d'autant plus.

Doucement, il imagina qu'il se relevait. Il y pensait de plus en plus fort … De manière un peu inconsciente, son corps se redressa. Sa tête d'abord, suivie rapidement de son buste. Il retomba légèrement en avant, les yeux toujours fermés.

Ses cheveux tombaient délicatement, plus long que quelques mois auparavant, ils effleuraient ses cuisses doucement au rythme de son souffle. Ses mains étaient posées d'abord sur la table, ensuite sur ses cuisses.

Il passa délicatement sa main sur son front, la passant sur tout son visage pour dessiner ses propres traits. Et doucement, enfin, il ouvrit les yeux …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron se précipita à la rencontre de son meilleur ami. A l'intérieur de Poudlard, une sorte d'infirmerie géante avait été mise en place. Ils essayaient au maximum de gérer les blessés au fur et à mesure afin de ne pas se laisser déborder. Certains soignés étaient déjà prêt à retourner au combat, désireux de se livrer corps et âme dans la bataille.

« Alors, tu en as encore trouvé beaucoup ? », demanda le rouquin.

Harry ne dit rien, désignant de la tête les 4 personnes derrières lui.

« Allez dans la grande salle, c'est juste par là-bas, indiqua le Survivant.

-Il se passe quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas trop … Je ne suis pas certain en fait.

-Dis toujours, dit-il, intrigué.

-As-tu vu un peu ce qu'il se passe dehors ?

-Pas vraiment, je suis principalement resté soigner ici … Pourquoi ?

-Avez-vous dû soigner de graves blessures pour l'instant ?

-Pas vraiment … Au départ, oui, on a eu plusieurs morts et des blessés graves, mais maintenant … Ce sont principalement des maléfices temporaires. Nous les avons soignés, surtout pour permettre aux personnes de retourner immédiatement au combat.

-Et cela n'a semblé bizarre à personne ?

-Ecoute, pour être franc … Dans la Grande Salle, l'air est plutôt à la réjouissance.

-En pleine bataille ?

-Comme tu l'as dit, les gens ne sont pas vraiment blessés aujourd'hui. Beaucoup y voient un signe … Ils disent que les dieux sont avec nous …

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? Franchement Ron !

-Je ne sais pas tellement … D'un côté, j'ai envie de croire en cette victoire facile. Ça commence véritablement à être difficile tu sais. Toi tu as une énorme pression sur les épaules, mais c'est difficile pour nous aussi. Depuis bientôt un an, on est retranché dans cette situation et j'ai envie de croire que le camp adverse a été autant affecté que nous par ses mois difficiles. J'ai envie de croire qu'eux aussi sont faibles, et même plus que nous. Donc d'un côté, je me dis qu'ils ont peut-être raison et qu'enfin, la justice sera de notre côté. Mais …

-Mais quoi ?

-Mais je suis réaliste. Les Forces des Ténèbres n'ont pas pu perdre autant de force … Je ne dis pas que nous sommes moindres, je ne veux pas dire ça. Mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas les sous-estimer de la sorte. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Tous les « Mangemorts » qui sont là dehors … Ils n'ont pas plus de 15 ans.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, c'est ce qui me surprend le plus … Et ce dont je voulais vous parler.

-Mais pourquoi feraient-ils ça ?

-Je pense justement que tout ceci n'est qu'une distraction. Ils veulent que l'on pense que la bataille a commencé et que l'on se focalise sur ces gamins. Mais ils préparent quelque chose, c'est obligatoire.

-Mais quoi ?

-Justement … Je n'en ai aucune idée. Essayons d'en parler aux autres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils avaient réunis les membres de l'Ordre pour essayer d'éclaircir un peu les choses. Que voulait dire tout ce cirque ?

Tout le monde essayait de développer son hypothèses, spéculant sur les sombres raisons qui pourraient pousser des hommes à envoyer des enfants se battre à leur place.

« Ça n'a pas de sens ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voudraient qu'on tue leurs plus jeunes recrues ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose de spécialement épuisant pour nous, et ça les affaiblit d'une certaine manière …

-Ca a du sens s'ils veulent qu'on se concentre sur ces enfants !

-Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous …, essaya de tempérer Dumbledore. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils mijotent mais je suis d'accord que cette tactique est assez surprenante.

-Les Mangemorts sont du genre à foncer dans le tas, à agir avec violence et sans la moindre pitié. On sait qu'ils n'ont aucun scrupule à éliminer des enfants, mais ici, pourquoi perdre du temps comme ça ?

-Il y a forcément une raison.

-Nous allons nous diviser, dit posément l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard.

-Nous séparer ? Mais c'est de la folie !

-C'est le meilleur moyen de se faire tuer.

-Rester ensemble est à notre avantage, au moins, nous pourrons faire face en bloc.

-Sauf s'ils ne viennent pas en face …, souffla Ron.

-Pardon ?

-S'ils ne viennent pas en face de nous, nous serons pris à notre propre jeu. Pour le moment, tous ceux qui nous ont attaqué venaient du même côté, ils se sont tous jetés dans la bataille en arrivant face à nous. C'était relativement facile d'aller combattre. Nous n'avions aucune mise en face à faire, il suffisait de foncer.

-C'est ce que les Forces des Ténèbres ont toujours fait, donc c'est logique.

-Et si c'est une diversion et qu'ils sont en train de nous encercler ? Rester en bloc va conduire à notre perte. Dumbledore a raison !

-Je suis autant dans le brouillard que vous … Mais comme vient de vous l'expliquer Ron de manière assez brillante, s'ils décident de tenter une attaque moins directe, nous sommes foutus.

Définissons des secteurs à couvrir. Partons en repérage un peu partout dans les alentours, tout en restant prudent bien entendu.

Si les Mangemorts comptent en effet attaquer de front, nous pourrons toujours rappeler tout le monde pour la bataille. Et si, comme nous venons d'y penser, ils sont en train de ruser, nous serons préparés et ils seront pris à leur propre jeu.

-Il faudra absolument se montrer discret alors. Au moins, nous garderons cet avantage potentiel.

-Evidemment ! Que les Animagus patrouilles en utilisant leur forme animale. Pour ceux qui le peuvent, utiliser les airs. Qu'une équipe aille dans les tours de l'école en repérage. Soyez attentif aux moindres détails et soyez aussi sur vos gardes. Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler que ces hommes sont déterminés et prêts à tout.

-Oui, faites tous bien attention. »

Les groupes se firent assez rapidement et naturellement. Chaque équipe était composée de 3 personnes et ils partirent immédiatement battre les pavés de Poudlard à la recherche de la moindre chose inhabituelle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le calme plat … Ils étaient en pleine bataille et c'était la calme plat sur toute la plaine environnant le château.

Comment expliquer ce sentiment d'angoisse qu'on peut ressentir ? Comment saisir cette sensation qui vient nous étreindre le cœur et qui nous oppresse ? Comment la décrire ?

Les estomacs de tous étaient serrés, tous leurs sens à l'affut. Il n'y avait pas de geste de communion, les poings étaient serrés, les bras tendus le long de chaque corps.

Dans ce silence de mort, la pression palpable devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour tous.

C'est alors que des silhouettes se détachèrent au loin. Elles étaient noires, autant que leurs âmes pouvaient l'être.

Plus personne ne bougeait. Même pour les plus vaillants, ceux impliqués dans cette bataille depuis le début, l'angoisse et l'appréhension étaient présentes sur chaque centimètre de leur peau.

Qu'allait-il pouvoir arriver ? Ils étaient prêts à affronter n'importe quoi.

Un seul geste, et cette bataille, la dernière serait lancée. Tout le monde avait conscience de l'importance de cette bataille. Il ne fallait pas faillir, pas aujourd'hui et pas maintenant. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient se battent pour leur avenir, pour leur futur, et pour leur liberté.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la Der des Ders !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Regarde de les … Regarde ça …

Ils sont pleins d'espoirs … Ils pensent encore qu'ils peuvent gagner contre moi.

C'est tellement pathétique.

-Vous savez que vous êtes au-dessus de tous les autres, mon Maître, s'inclina respectueusement Lucius.

-Potter est à moi … Pour le reste, vous n'avez qu'à les exterminer.

-Bien, Maître.

-Maître, interrompa Bellatrix.

-Quoi, Bella ?

-Que faisons-nous de la Sang de Bourbe ?

-Je vais m'en charger.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'éliminer tout de suite ? Je pourrais …

-J'ai dit que j'allais m'en charger, Bella. Si tu trouves matière à discuter mes ordres, j'envisagerai l'idée de m'occuper de toi. »

Bellatrix recula tout en s'inclinant. Sa mine renfrognée traduisait son humeur mais elle n'osa rien dire de peur de subir la colère de son Maître.

Voldemort recula du front, revenant sur l'arrière de ses troupes, là où se trouvaient tous les esclaves qu'il avait jugé bon de garder.

« L'heure est venue … Vous allez pouvoir assister à ma victoire aux premières loges », dit-il d'un air triomphant.

Ils étaient une petite dizaine, en rang d'oignons, enchainés les uns aux autres et bâillonnés.

Ils étaient tous habillés comme s'ils allaient aller à un grand gala. Les hommes avaient de magnifiques robes de sorciers noires brodés de fils d'argent en arabesque. Les femmes portaient de longues robes couleur argent avec cette fois, des arabesques noires dans le bas des jupons de leurs robes.

Ils regardaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pavaner devant eux, impuissants. Personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer mais on aurait pu facilement croire que tous avaient perdu espoir.

Les Forces du Mal semblaient n'avoir fait que gagner du terrain depuis 1 an, pourquoi les choses changeraient-elles maintenant ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était l'agitation à l'arrière du Château !

Ils n'en revenaient pas, ce n'était pas possible. Ron, Ginny et Tonks couraient au milieu de tout pour pouvoir rejoindre les autres au plus vite.

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés au pied des marches de la Grande Porte, surprenant le reste de l'Ordre par leur arrivée précipitée.

« Elle … Elle …

-Que se passe-t-il ma Ginny ?, s'inquiéta Molly.

-Elle est là … Elle est là ….

-Mais qui ?

-Hermione. », répondit Tonks, le visage marqué par la surprise.

Tous se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Hermione ? Elle était donc de retour ? Après tout ce temps, elle était vraiment là.

« Je vais la chercher ! », s'emporta Harry.

Mais il fut très vite retenu par les autres.

Le Survivant s'entendait dire qu'il ne devait pas se laisser distraire, que c'était certainement une ruse, qu'il ne devait penser qu'à son affrontement avec Voldemort. Mais il ne voulait pas entendre toutes ces paroles.

Sa meilleure amie avait été captive depuis tant de temps … Qu'avait-elle donc pu vivre tout au long de ces mois ? Il n'osait même pas l'imaginer. Et maintenant qu'elle était là, à quelques mètres d'eux, il n'avait pas plus le droit de la retrouver ?

Une main posée sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. C'était Océane.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses … Mais tu ne dois pas …

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est ton amie aussi …

-Je sais. Mais je sais également qu'elle s'est battue pour que tu puisses réussir.

-A quoi ça sert de réussir si au final, tous ceux qu'on a aimés sont morts ? »

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Je en veux pas être égoïste. Je comprends que cette bataille va influencer l'avenir de bon nombre de gens. Des enfants pourront avoir une opportunité d'une vie meilleure … Mais cette question revient sans cesse dans mon esprit.

J'en viens à me dire que je pense préférer mourir à la fin de cette guerre.

-Et les autres ?

-Les autres n'ont pas d'importance … Je ne sais pas si je pourrais regarder les autres être heureux, de voir toutes ces familles se retrouver, avancer ensemble dans le bonheur et me dire que tous ceux qui font mon bonheur, cette guerre me les a enlevés.

C'est peut-être faible de parler comme ça, mais c'est ce que je ressens.

Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas me battre … Mais j'aimerais pouvoir préserver ceux qui me sont chers. »

Océane ne dit plus rien, serrant juste le jeune homme tout contre son cœur.

A l'écart de cette agitation, une autre personne avait entendu la nouvelle. Une personne qui semblait avoir été plus qu'intéressée.

Si Hermione avait été vue et que les autres ne pouvaient pas aller la retrouver, il allait y aller sans la moindre hésitation.


	17. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour à tous ! Non, non, ce n'est pas un rêve : vous n'avez pas du attendre 6 mois ou plus entre deux publications.**_

 _ **Pour votre Saint-Nicolas, je voulais vous faire un petit cadeau ;P**_

 _ **Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira. Le prochain chapitre arrivera assez vite aussi ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 15: « Knockin' On Heaven's Door », Guns N' Roses

Cette fois, c'était la vraie guerre qui était lancée. Les sors fusaient de partout, et cette fois, il n'était plus question de Stupéfix. Les Avadas étaient plus que présents et les morts jonchaient le sol par dizaine.

Des hommes, et des femmes, innocents se faisaient tuer sans la moindre pitié. Certains Mangemorts les plus cruels n'hésitaient pas une minute à faire preuve de torture sur eux pour intimider les combattants suivants.

Des corps étaient éventrés, égorgé. On pouvait remarquer les marques laissées par Greyback sur certains cadavres. L'homme semblait vouloir absolument signer ses œuvres. Que tout le monde puissent savoir qu'il était là, et qu'il était bien décider à s'amuser pendant cette guerre.

Tout le monde se donnait corps et âme dans cette bataille. Il n'était plus question de stratégie, de ruse ou de quoi que ce soit. La violence et la soif de victoire avait pris le pas sur tout autre sentiment. Il n'y avait que la rage et la détermination dans le cœur de ces combattants.

Pourtant, les différences de tactique à la base étaient toujours visibles.

Les partisans de la Lumière étaient en cercle et tentaient de restés soudés, formant comme une barrière protectrice autour de Poudlard. Leurs opposants, tentaient de les pousser dans leurs retranchements, ne cessant d'avancer, le faisant toujours plus vite.

Le cercle formé, au départ assez large, devenait de plus en plus petit.

Les Ténèbres gagnaient un peu plus de terrain au fur et à mesure …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Face à ces ennemis qui ne cessaient de se rapprocher d'eux, Minerva, d'autres professeurs et quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient en grande discussion.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous perdons clairement du terrain … Nous n'avons pas le temps de soigner nos blessés et de continuer à nous battre en même temps …

-Que voulez-vous faire ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix que de tenir …

-Nous ne pouvons pas tout préserver. Je crois qu'il est clairement temps de lancer un assaut plus important.

-Et que voulez-vous ? Que nous nous jetions dans la gueule du loup ?

-Non, il faut lancer les protections de Poudlard pour nous permettre de nous remettre en place et ensuite attaquer.

-Ce serait du suicide ! Vous voyez bien qu'ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous.

-Nous ne pourrons de toute façon pas rester longtemps comme ça.

-Les défenses de Poudlard ne sont pas assez fortes pour leur résister …

-Je ne dis pas de leur résister de cette manière, mais peut-être pourrons-nous gagner quelques minutes …

-Où se trouve Dumbledore ?

-Il doit être à l'intérieur avec Harry. Il nous faut prendre une décision et nous n'avons pas le temps de consulter tous les membres de l'Ordre ! »

Ils commencèrent progressivement à lever les sors de protection de l'école. Au fur et à mesure, et sans avoir besoin de discuter, leurs alliés firent de même, chacun à leur position. La Lumière était unie et en osmose. Il n'y avait pas eu besoin de paroles entre eux, tous se joignirent à la protection de l'école dans un élan naturel.

Serait-ce ce qui pourrait les aider à gagner ? Leur unité ?

Il n'était pas nouveau que les partisans des Ténèbres étaient parfois divisés quant aux décisions prises par leur leader. Mais de là à dire que ça pourrait faire leur force ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A l'intérieur des murs ancestraux, Dumbledore et Harry étaient en effet en grande discussion.

Le jeune homme voulait avancer en tête, mener les troupes pour lancer une offensive cinglante. Mais le directeur tentait de l'en dissuader par tous les moyens.

« Harry, je comprends ta requête. Je peux imaginer que tu ais envie d'en finir avec tout ça, que tu as envie d'aller enfin l'affronter.

Mais tu dois penser que certaines choses ont déjà été écrites. Des choses que tu ne pourras pas contrer mon garçon … Ce n'est pas facile à comprendre, pas facile à faire et encore moins à accepter, j'en ai bien conscience.

Tu dois rester ici encore un peu Harry.

-Mais rester ici, je ne fais rien … A quoi ça sert d'attendre et de laisser les autres se faire tuer ? C'est moi que veut Voldemort.

-Pas uniquement Harry. Et il sait également que certaines choses sont déjà prévues.

-Vous pensez que c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas lancé d'attaque tout de suite ?

-Je pense qu'il est un peu incertain … Nous n'avons pas su trouver le véritable sens de la prophétie, peut-être que lui non plus.

-Et donc, nous allons attendre combien de temps ? Parce qu'il est peut-être autant dans l'inconnu que nous pour cette stupide prophétie, mais ses troupes avances au moins. Où sont les nôtres, vous les avez vues ?

-Je sais Harry … Je sais …

-Vous savez énormément de choses monsieur, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Mais je ne peux pas les laisser tous mourir parce qu'on doit attendre on ne sait quoi.

-Mon garçon, s'il te plait …

-Non, monsieur.

-Attendons encore un peu. Je suis certain que tout va s'éclaircir … Je comprends que tu veuilles te battre et je pense que je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher …

-Exactement.

-Je te demande juste d'être prudent, Harry. Si, comme je le pense, quelque chose doit se passer, nous aurons besoin de toi … Tu sais que c'est à toi de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu es le seul à le pouvoir. Fais attention à toi.

-Je comprends et je vous promets de ne pas me jeter n'importe où et n'importe comment. Mais je ne peux pas laisser mes amis se sacrifier sans être à leurs côtés. Je pense qu'il y a bien des choses que mes années à Poudlard m'ont apprises monsieur, et le courage et la loyauté sont certainement les des plus importantes d'entre elles. »

Le vieil homme ne rien de plus, se permettant se poser une main paternelle et protectrice sur le jeune homme qu'il avait vu bébé et ensuite grandir pour enfin devenir celui qu'il était maintenant.

Il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu, même si les moyens employés n'avaient pas toujours été très honnêtes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voldemort était perplexe.

Il voyait ses troupes avancer rapidement, plus rapidement que ce qu'il avait pensé, il devait bien l'avouer.

Lorsqu'il avait eu vent de la prophétie, il avait tout fait pour l'anéantir. Pourtant aujourd'hui, certains doutes venaient s'immiscer dans son esprit pourtant déjà assez encombré.

Au sein de ces fidèles, certains lui avaient rapportés que la prophétie tenait toujours debout. Il les avait bien entendu rabroués de mettre ainsi sa parole en doute et surtout, de se croire supérieurs à lui. Ne savaient-ils pas qu'il était leur seul Maître, le plus puissant des sorciers ?

Mais maintenant qu'il était seul avec Nagini, il devait s'avouer qu'il ne se sentait plus aussi sûr. La rage bouillonnait d'autant plus dans ses veines à l'idée que cette victoire puisse lui échapper.

C'était impossible qu'il ne gagne pas !

Mais alors, pourquoi la rage se décuplait quand il pensait à cette prophétie ?

Du haut de la colline, il surplombait tout le champ de bataille. Il n'avait pas encore pu voir Potter. Il n'attendait plus que lui pour transplaner.

Il les observait tous, là à se battre. A croire qu'ils pouvaient le vaincre, lui. Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'il était bien plus fort qu'eux tous ?

Il voyait aussi ses propres partisans. Certains avaient pris des esclaves pour s'amuser un peu en pleine bataille. Il avait accepté, bien entendu. Quoi de plus horrible pour un homme que de voir la femme qu'il aime se faire toucher, griffer, mordre et enfin tuer juste devant ses yeux.

L'amour … N'avaient-ils pas encore compris qu'il n'y a rien qui peut rendre plus faible un homme que ce sentiment abjecte ? A quoi bon s'encombrer d'amour quand il y a le pouvoir, la domination, la puissance …

L'amour n'est bon que pour les faibles. Pour le petit peuple, les traîtres à leur sang ou les Sang-de-Bourbe. Les personnes les plus élevées socialement dans le monde magique n'ont pas besoin d'amour. A-t-on déjà vu des mariages d'amour au sein des Sangs Purs ? Non.

Lorsqu'on a le pouvoir, la richesse, on ne doit pas s'embarrasser de tout ça.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, une tâche blanche l'interpela.

Oh mais bien sûr, c'était Hermione Granger. Enfin … Ce qu'il en restait. Ils l'avaient malmenée comme aucune autre femme captive. Mais elle s'était battue comme aucune autre également. Pourtant, elle n'en menait pas large maintenant … Elle avait cru pouvoir être plus forte qu'eux, et la voilà complètement détruite.

Il la voyait à sa gauche, elle ne bougeait pas. Personne n'était avec elle, c'était inutile. Elle n'avait plus aucune volonté, plus aucune force et son esprit avec été complètement lessivé. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant.

Il allait détourner le regard, mais un détail attira son attention … Sa main sur son ventre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle était là, immobile et regardant dans le vide. Elle semblait ne pas voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle portait un regard aveugle sur tous ces gens en train de s'entre tuer juste devant elle.

Plusieurs fois, des gens s'étaient écroulés près d'elle mais elle n'avait même pas sourcillé. Elle les avait à peine regardés, se contentant à la limite de s'éloigner de temps en temps.

Elle avait déambulé longtemps dans le parc de l'école mais maintenant, elle avait trouvé son endroit. Elle s'était installée sous un arbre, savourant la simple et délicate caresse du vent sur son visage. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pu apprécier ce bonheur si simple ?

L'air était chaud, d'une part grâce à la douceur du mois de mai et d'autre part grâce à la chaleur des flammes qui consumaient le champ de bataille. C'était à la fois agréable et suffocant.

Elle entendait des pas se rapprocher mais elle ne daigna même pas bouger la tête. Elle ne voulait pas être déranger, pas maintenant. Elle voulait juste apprécier le monde autour d'elle, ce monde qui était en train de mourir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était parti à toute vitesse. Il ne prenait même pas attention à sa propre faiblesse ou à ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour de lui.

La seule chose qui pouvait le motivait, c'était l'espoir de la retrouver. Il parcourrait le parc en courant, toute la rage accumulée pendant ces longs mois se libérant et portant chacun de ses pas.

Comment allait-il pouvoir la retrouver dans l'immensité du domaine ? Il ne s'était même pas posé la question. Il avait juste foncé.

Il essayait de faire le lien entre eux, mais son esprit semblait être complètement verrouillé. Aurait-elle succombé ? Non … Pas maintenant … Pas alors qu'il était plus proche que jamais de la retrouver. Pas alors qu'il n'y avait peut-être que quelques pas qui les séparaient.

Une tache blanche dans le paysage attira son regard, mais il fut également interpelé par l'ombre noir non loin. La démarche lente et presque glissante de l'ombre sombre ne pouvait pas le tromper. Il avait passé tellement d'années à servir cette ombre, à la suivre, qu'il la reconnaitrait même les yeux fermés.

Et elle, que faisait-elle là, immobile ? N'entendait-elle pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à quelques pas derrière elle ?

Il s'était arrêté net, hésitant entre rejoindre sa douce ou tuer de ses propres mains cet homme qui avait fait tant souffrir la jeune femme si précieuse à son cœur.

Non.

C'est à Potter de le tuer, pas à lui.

Il s'élança, priant pour arriver avant lui, priant pour pouvoir l'emmené avec lui avant qu'il ne puisse poser une main sur elle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire. A cet instant, il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Dumbledore.

Il alla trouver Minerva, l'informant de son sentiment.

« Que voulez-vous faire Potter ?

-J'aimerais retourner là où ils ont vu Hermione …

-Mais …

-Madame, Voldemort n'est pas là. Vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas sur le champ de bataille, il doit certainement être ailleurs. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse rester cacher et rater une avancée si fulgurante de ses troupes.

-Et vous pensez qu'il est aux côtés d'Hermione ?

-Dumbledore m'a parlé de quelque chose qu'il manque, quelque chose qui doit seulement arriver. La seule chose qui nous manque, c'est Hermione. Alors oui, je pense que Voldemort est avec elle.

-Très bien ! Allez-y mais soyez toujours très prudent. »

Il quitta donc le front, revenant en arrière pour aller dans le parc. Sur son chemin, il croisa plusieurs Mangemorts mais l'envie de justice et de victoire le soulevait bien au-dessus de tous ces obstacles. Il réussit à éliminer quelques personnes mais ne s'attardait pas là-dessus. Il voulait juste rejoindre sa meilleure amie et enfin en finir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voldemort posa sa main osseuse sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle ne sursauta même pas, se laissant faire comme si tout cela était normal.

De loin, il observait la scène. Il avait stoppé net sa course quand il avait vu Potter arriver. Visiblement, le jeune garçon avait fait de même puisque sa cadence avait été ralentie.

Il s'était ensuite caché, observant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux tout comme le Maître des Potions.

Lorsqu'Harry remarqua son ancien professeur, il eut un véritable choc. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à cette émotion. Oui, il y avait le choc, mais pour le moment, le plus important était Hermione.

Voldemort se pencha sur la jeune femme, lui glissant quelque chose au creux de l'oreille sans que les deux espions ne puissent rien entendre.

Il ne pouvait pas regarder ça. La simple idée que le Voldemort touche sa meilleure amie le mettait en rogne. Il se lança à s'assaut, l'attaquant par surprise pour l'éloigner d'elle.

Severus n'hésita pas une seconde, une fois Harry lancé dans la bataille, il fonça sur Hermione, l'attrapant et transplanant avec elle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La jeune Lionne avait vécu toute cette agitation de manière détachée. Pourtant, une fois de nouveau sur la terre ferme, elle fut prise de nausées et d'une douleur intense dans le bas ventre.

Cette douleur lancinante sembla la sortir de la torpeur qui l'enveloppait depuis tout ce temps.

En voyant l'homme à côté d'elle, elle recula. Pourquoi était-il là ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elle l'avait vu mourir. Il était mort, depuis des mois déjà. Il ne pouvait pas être vivant.

C'était encore un coup des partisans des Ténèbres. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore assez torturée ? Ils trouvaient qu'elle n'avait pas encore assez souffert ? Il fallait maintenant qu'ils lui imposent l'image de son âme sœur perdue ?

Elle recula, craignant qu'il s'agisse dans Mangemort sous Polynectar.

« Hermione … », dit-il, le souffle coupé. Il osait à peine imaginer qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée.

Il voulait se rapprocher d'elle, pouvoir enfin la serrer contre lui. Il voulait retrouver son odeur, sa douceur, sa chaleur. Mais la jeune femme ne cessait de reculer.

« Hermione …, répéta-t-il en attrapant sa main.

-Non ! », Dit-elle en s'éloignant de nouveau.

Sa main était froide … Comment était-ce possible que sa main soit froide ? Elle qui avait toujours eu cette chaleur naturelle qui se dégageait d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle être si froide maintenant ? On aurait dit qu'elle était morte …

La jeune femme tenait toujours son ventre, ne parvenant pas à faire passer cette douleur, l'incompréhension de la situation la mettant encore plus dans le brouillard.

« Ce n'est pas toi … Ce n'est pas toi … Tu es mort, ce n'est pas toi … », se répétait-elle sans cesse, comme pour se convaincre et se donner du courage.

Elle fermait les yeux, tant pour la douleur qui semblait la déchirer de l'intérieur que pour oublier le visage de cet homme qu'elle avait tant chéri.

« Si, je suis là … Hermione, c'est moi …

-Non ! Tu es mort … Ça ne peut pas être toi, c'est impossible !

-Ma douce, tu dois me croire … Je suis là …

-Comment pourrais-je vous croire ? Jamais je ne me laisserais plus toucher par vos tortures et vos manigances ! », Hurla-t-elle.

Comprenant qu'elle le prenait pour un piège des Mangemorts, il commença à réfléchir à tous les moments qu'ils avaient pu traverser en secret.

« Nous avons échangés notre premier baiser dans le laboratoire et le second, au soir dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Tu venais parfois dormir dans mes appartements avant la Noël. On savait que c'était très dangereux … Mais on voulait juste profiter.

A la fin d'une de tes examens, tu es venue me rejoindre chez moi et nous avons lu toute la soirée dans la bibliothèque. Au moment de partir, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et tu m'as répondu que tu m'aimais aussi avant de m'embrasser.

Lors du bal de Noël, nous avons dansé tous les deux avant de partir pour la Finlande. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas que je t'avais offert une bague.

Tu es tombée enceinte et nous sommes allez à Sainte-Mangouste ensemble. Nous devions avoir un fils …

Nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensembles. Des choses que je ne pourrais jamais oublier et tu ne peux pas oublier non plus …

Hermione … »

La douleur déformait toujours ses traits, mais elle avait arrêté de reculer.

Il n'avait pas choisi ces moments par hasard, et elle le savait très bien. C'était leurs débuts … Les moments où ils s'aimaient sans que personne d'autre ne puisse se douter de ce qu'il se jouait entre eux.

Un Mangemort n'aurait pas pu savoir ça, pas avec ces détails.

Elle tenait toujours son ventre, le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour essayer de distinguer la moindre fissure dans son masque.

Il voyait bien qu'elle était perplexe, alors il décida d'abattre sa dernière carte pour la convaincre.

Il réussit enfin à faire le lien entre eux, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Enfin, il retrouvait la chaleur de leur lien mental qui lui, n'avait pas faibli.

« Hermione … Je t'aime … »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour la convaincre et les larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. En puisant dans ses dernières forces, elle revint contre lui, se lançant presque sur l'homme.

« Severus … Tu m'as tellement … Aahh ! »

La douleur était trop forte, c'était impossible à supporter dans de telles conditions. Il voulut la faire s'allonger mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que sa robe était mouillée au niveau des cuisses et que de petites taches de sang parsemaient le tissu.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était désemparé. A cet instant, il n'était plus Maître des Potions ni plus maître de rien du tout. Il ne savait pas quoi faire …

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!, hurla-t-elle.

-On va à l'infirmerie »


	18. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : "Love of my Life", Queen

Ils étaient arrivés en catastrophe à l'infirmerie qui était déjà remplie à ras bord.

« De l'aide ! S'il vous plait ! »

Poppy arriva à toute allure avant de se stopper net. Jamais elle n'aurait cru de sa vie voir cette scène : Severus Rogue, homme dit mort, portant dans ses bras Hermione, jeune femme captive et présumée morte, en train de se tordre de douleurs.

« Posez-la là, dit-elle en désignant une couchette à même le sol.

-Occupez-vous d'elle ! Faites tout ce que vous pouvez !

-Je vais faire mon maximum Severus, reculez. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans le même temps, Harry n'avait pas relâché la pression sur Voldemort. Les sorts fusaient et le duel entre eux était intense et épuisant.

Le jeune homme se dépassait, sa magie était comme décuplée, porté par une envie de victoire. Hermione était certainement maintenant en sécurité dans les murs de l'école alors ils avaient tout pour gagner.

Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation ou de doutes. Il se fichait de voir que les troupes du Mal avait progressé de manière fulgurante. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était qu'ils allaient gagner.

Plusieurs personnes étaient venues les rejoindre, admirant ce duel tant attendu. Personne n'intervenait. Ils avaient tous conscience que tout se jouait entre les deux sorciers. Personne n'avait à se mêler de ce combat.

Ces gens venaient de se battre avec leur cœur, leur âme, leurs tripes … Ils avaient la rage au ventre et l'espoir plein leur cœur. Pourtant maintenant, ils savaient qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire, ils l'avaient fait. Le but de se battre était d'affaiblir l'ennemi. Les deux camps avaient déjà perdu bon nombres de soldats. Des centaines de vies avaient été données pour cette bataille. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Leur avenir était entre les mains de leurs deux leaders maintenant.

Dumbledore observait la scène avec confiance. Il avait bien formé Harry et il pouvait le battre. La seule chose qui le préoccupait était la réalisation de la prophétie.

Il n'avait pas vu Severus mais Hermione avait été vue, elle. Il ne pouvait pas être mort … Était-ce encore ce stupide 6e sens qui lui parlait ? Il ne savait pas trop.

Peut-être avait-il été blessé dans la bataille. Après tout, il était encore faible. Il était donc fort probable qu'il soit venu en voulant se battre mais que rapidement, il doive se replier à l'infirmerie.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Harry, le jeune garçon ne menait pas de beaucoup ce duel, mais il tenait le coup.

Il rentra alors dans l'enceinte du château, cherchant où avait pu être installée l'infirmerie.

Il voulut rentrer mais la porte lui fut claquée au nez. Ça semblait être la cohue à l'intérieur, des cris déchirants brisaient le silence relatif de l'intérieur de l'édifice.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione était allongée, écoutant les instructions de Poppy à la lettre.

Elle était bouleversée, à l'intérieur d'elle se mélangeaient tellement de choses. Tous les sentiments retenus enfermés en elle explosaient en même temps.

Poppy était assistée de 2 autres infirmiers, ils discutaient tous les trois mais la Lionne ne parvenait pas à saisir tout ce qu'ils disaient.

Des mots lui parvenaient tels que : grossesse gémellaire, déni, fausse couche.

Pourquoi parlaient-ils de grossesse ? Elle avait perdu son bébé, il était mort quand elle était enfermée. Comment aurait-elle pu être à nouveau enceinte ?

L'idée d'être enceinte d'un des viols lui procura une angoisse intense. Severus était toujours à côté d'elle, ne sachant comment réagir. Il voulut se lever pour aller parler à Poppy, mais elle le retint.

« Pas encore … Ne me laisse … Pas encore …

-Je suis juste à côté, ne t'inquiète pas. », Dit-il en posant sa main sur son front humide.

Il se rapprocha des membres du corps médical pour leur parler.

« Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Il semblerait que durant sa captivité, Hermione a subi une fausse couche. Son corps en montre les traces, c'est certain.

-Et que lui arrive-t-il maintenant ?

-Elle est en train d'accoucher.

-Pardon ?

-Il semblerait qu'elle ait eu une grossesse gémellaire. Lorsqu'elle a fait une fausse couche, seul un des deux bébés en décédé.

-Vous trouvez qu'elle a l'air enceinte ?

-Vous verrez très vite que son ventre va très vite reprendre sa forme. Elle a très certainement fait un déni de grossesse. Après sa fausse couche, et suite aux différents sévices subis, son esprit s'est complètement bloqué. Son esprit n'a jamais voulu ressentir les signes de cette grossesse qui continuait. L'enfant a donc continué à se développer mais en restant caché.

-Et que faire ?

-Nous allons l'aider à accoucher bien évidemment.

-Madame Poppy ?, interrompu un infirmier.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je crois qu'elle est prête.

-Oh Merlin ! »

Effectivement, en se retournant, ils virent tous les deux que bien qu'Hermione soit toujours en train de se tordre de douleur, son ventre avait lui bien changé.

La robe blanche près du corps avait craqué au niveau des coutures, son ventre maintenant rebondi n'aillant pas supporté de rester enfermé.

« Miss Granger … Maintenant, il va falloir pousser …

-Pousser ? Je veux pas … Je veux pas …, dit-elle, plus angoissée que jamais.

-Plus que quelques efforts, Miss ! Sa tête est déjà engagée … »

N'ayant pas beaucoup d'autre choix, elle obtempéra. Les minutes qui suivirent furent les plus longues et les plus déchirantes de sa vie. Autant quand elle était torturée, elle pouvait se couper du monde, autant ici, c'était impossible.

Il avait été trop tard pour lui poser une anesthésie. Elle pouvait sentir son bébé passer son bassin vers la lumière, pour lui, vers le début de sa vie.

La douleur était intense, mais aidée par un élan maternel, elle redoubla d'effort pour donner la vie. L'ancien professeur était toujours à ses côtés, l'aidant comme il le pouvait dans cette épreuve à laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient préparés.

Il tenait sa main dans la sienne, l'encourageant et épongeant son front comme Poppy lui avait dit.

« Nous y sommes presque Miss Granger … Poussez encore … Il reste les épaules … »

La jeune femme était très crispée, mais elle essayait de faire son maximum.

A ce moment précis, elle ne réfléchissait plus à rien, tout ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir, ce sont les paroles de Poppy.

Elle essayait de lui expliquer comment bien respirer, comment écouter son corps pour ressentir les contractions. Savait-elle seulement qu'elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la douleur dans son corps ? Son cerveau ne réagissait plus, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était faire naître cet enfant.

Lorsqu'enfin, la délivrance arriva avec ce cri de nourrisson, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Un mélange de joie, de soulagement, de bonheur intense, et bizarrement de déchirement également.

Poppy avait directement emmené le nouveau-né pour faire sa toilette et l'envelopper dans une serviette pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres infirmiers s'occupaient d'Hermione, s'assurant qu'elle ne risquait rien après cette naissance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De derrière la porte, Dumbledore avait suivi ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce au fil des cris qui avaient raisonnés.

Lorsque les cris de l'enfant avaient brisés l'atmosphère, il avait eu un peu de mal à contenir son émotion. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

La prophétie s'était réalisée ! Le lion et le Serpent étaient unis par les Liens du Sang. Une promesse Sang venait d'être scellée.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il voulut retourner sur le lieu de la bataille mais il fut confronté à une foule de monde …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry ne lâchait rien, il se sentait porté par tous ses amis à ses côtés. Voldemort n'était pas seul, mais lui n'avait pas cette unité qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

Oui, cette unité allait les faire gagner.

« Vas-y Harry ! »

Ce cri d'encouragement de Molly finit de l'encourager. Il voyait tous ceux à qui il tenait avec lui, mais ces paroles de sa « maman d'adoption » le portaient plus haut encore.

Ce duel commençait à devenir épuisant, tout le monde le voyait. Neville, qui n'avait pas pu s'illustrer sur le champ de bataille puisqu'il était en train de soigner les blessés assistait impuissant à ce duel.

Il repensa un instant à ses parents. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait fait tellement souffrir. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il remarqua la présence de Nagini. Pour une fois, le serpent se tenait à l'écart de son Maître. A l'écart de toute cette animation d'ailleurs.

C'était l'occasion à saisir !

Ils avaient trouvés l'épée de Gryffondor un peu plus tôt dans la bataille, mais il l'avait toujours gardée à portée de main. Au départ, uniquement dans le but de protéger les blessés si les ennemis entraient dans Poudlard. Mais il ne pouvait pas rater une telle occasion de rendre Voldemort vulnérable.

Il se décala de ses amis, tentant l'approche discrète, mais Nagini avait repéré ce mouvement. Gryffondor avait toujours été sa maison, même s'il avait souvent eu l'impression que le Choixpeau s'était trompé. Aujourd'hui, il ferait preuve de courage et de bravoure comme jamais.

Il s'élança vers le reptile, ce dernier se redressant aussi pour l'attaquer. Il esquiva la morsure et donna un violent coup d'épée pour le décapiter.

A ce moment, le duel cessa.

Voldemort, incrédule, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et Harry n'avait pas compris non plus pourquoi le lien magique s'était brisé. Lorsqu'ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la direction de Neville et qu'ils le virent, Nagini coupée en deux à ses pieds, ils restèrent choqués.

« Ça … C'était pour mes parents ! », cria-t-il, rageur.

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde ! Il redoubla d'efforts, concentrant toute sa magie vers sa baguette.

Voldemort réagit, mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard … Ce fut pourtant les quelques secondes qui lui furent fatales.

Harry s'étant élancé juste avant, sa magie avait eu un peu plus de temps pour s'accumuler. Cette légère différence lui donna un avantage, avantage qui ne fit qu'augmenter au fil des secondes qui s'égrainaient.

Le sort d'Harry repoussait celui de Voldemort, à chaque seconde, un peu plus. A l'endroit où leurs sort se rejoignaient, des sortes de fantômes se mirent à jaillir. Tous les êtres aimés disparus des partisans de la Lumière apparurent à leurs côtés.

Le Survivant et ses alliés virent leur nombre doubler, voire tripler ou quadrupler.

Du côté des Ténèbres, beaucoup avaient reculés, beaucoup moins certain de la finalité de la bataille. Les plus effrayés et moins impliqués n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour fuir, certains se contentèrent de s'éloigner, d'autres partisans plus fervents restèrent cependant aux côtés de leur Maître.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il se sentait faiblir …

Comment pouvait-il faiblir, lui ? Il était le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps.

Certes, la perte de Nagini l'avait affecté, mais ça ne changeait rien à sa puissance.

Il ne voulait pas faillir, pas devant ses partisans, pas devant ce gamin !

Il voyait pourtant son propre sort revenir vers lui … Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Sa haine était intense et immense même. Il livrait toutes ses dernières forces pour gagner et il se sentait pourtant impuissant.

Et puis soudain, il senti comme un trou béant en lui. Il avait l'impression de se décomposer.

En regardant droit devant lui, il vit le jeune Potter à genou, baguette baissée. Dans un dernier élan de rage, il voulut attaquer.

Il leva sa baguette avec difficulté, mais c'est à cet instant que tous les fantômes du passé se jetèrent sur lui, le réduisant enfin au néant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors que les Mangemorts restant fuirent à la vue de leur Maître ainsi réduit, le reste de la foule se jeta sur Harry, le soulevant au-dessus de leurs têtes.

L'ambiance était à la fête ! Ils avaient enfin gagné !

Après plus d'un an de guerre et d'affrontement, ce 8 mai marquait un tournant dans l'histoire du monde sorcier.

En retournant vers le château, ils rencontrèrent Dumbledore. L'homme, en les voyant si heureux et tout en liesse ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un magique sourire assorti à une mine réjouie.

Harry arriva prêt de lui, soutenu par Ron, Ginny, Océane et tous les autres élèves de Poudlard qui les avait soutenus.

« Nous avons réussi, Monsieur. Nous l'avons vaincu ! »

L'ancien directeur ne dit rien de plus, regardant ce jeune homme avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

La foule se dispersa, chacun allant retrouver ses proches blessés, voulant leur partager la bonne nouvelle.

Ginny, Ron et Harry restèrent près de l'homme. Les Weasley avaient perdu un frère pendant cette bataille. Fred s'était battu comme un vrai lion, rusant et jouant toujours plus d'ingéniosité pour duper ses assaillants … Mais ils avaient eu raison de lui.

Ils voulaient aller retrouver leur famille mais une question leur brulait les lèvres.

« Professeur ?, demanda la rouquine.

-Oui, Miss Weasley ?

-Et Hermione ?

-Je pense qu'en demandant gentiment, Poppy vous laissera entrer … Mais vous risquez d'être surpris … »

Interloqués, ils foncèrent vers l'infirmerie. Effectivement, après quelques négociations, Poppy les laissa rentrer.

« Miss Granger se repose dans le fond de l'infirmerie, derrière le rideau.

-Merci beaucoup madame !

-Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, je ne vais pas en plus vous enlever ça … », dit-elle avec tendresse.

Derrière le rideau, ils virent que leur amie avait effectivement été installée dans un lit. Elle ne semblait pas être blessée, mais elle portait une blouse d'hôpital.

Le rideau s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais de l'autre côté. C'était leur ancien professeur de Potions.

« Monsieur … Je voulais vous dire que …

-Vous avez vaincu Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?, dit-il calmement, comme s'il était enfin serein et en paix avec lui-même.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Merci Potter »

Ginny regarda l'homme et immédiatement après, son regard se posa sur l'espèce de boite en plastique transparente sur roulette qu'il avait avec lui. Il semblait y avoir comme un tas couverture à l'intérieur mais elle n'arrivait pas à en distinguer plus.

« Harry? … Ron? ... Ginny? ...

-Oh Mione, S'exclama Ron, Je suis tellement heureux de te voir !

-Vous êtes vraiment là ?

-Oui, on est là … Et à partir de maintenant, on sera toujours là, lui affirma sa meilleure amie en dégageant délicatement son front des quelques mèches qui y était collée par la sueur.

-Comment tu te sens ?, la questionna Harry.

-Je ne sais pas … Je ne ressens presque rien …, avoua-t-elle.

-Si je peux me permettre, intervint Severus, Je crois que j'ai ton remède. »

Il prit délicatement ce que Ginny avait identifié comme un tas de couverture pour le donner à la jeune femme.

A l'instant même où elle l'eut dans ses bras, ses traits s'éclaircir et elle se mit à sourire. On aurait dit qu'elle reprenait vie.

Elle resta quelques secondes le visage tourné vers son précieux avant de relever la tête vers ses amis.

« Je crois que j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter … »

Les trois amis se penchèrent à leur tour et purent découvrir un magnifique bébé.

Il avait un petit nez adorable et des lèvres très fines. On ne pouvait pas encore distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, ces derniers restant fermé mais Hermione leur avait assuré qu'il avait de magnifique yeux ambrés. De toute façon, ils iraient à la perfection avec ce petit duvet foncé qui recouvrait tout son crâne.

« Mione … Il …

-Il est…

\- Wow … »

Severus était fier de la réaction des trois jeunes personnes devant lui. Le bébé devant lequel ils s'extasiaient, c'était le sien.

Son fils.

L'enfant de la prophétie, l'enfant de l'amour, l'enfant de l'espoir et celui de la victoire.

Hermione et lui se regardaient. Tout n'était pas comme avant, la jeune étant encore extrêmement perturbée. Mais cet enfant les avait unis de nouveau. Et il n'y avait aucun doute que l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux était indestructible et infini.

« Je vous présente Sebastian Alexander Snape »


End file.
